Vanilla Skies
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary : "But Nero.. You have to tell them sooner or later. You can't keep this from them forever". Lucia said to Nero. An Mpreg fanfic. I suck at Summary. Go read to find out what happen!..
1. Chapter 1

An : Hello guys. It me kor-chan And here my another DMC Mpreg.. The pairing is still Dante x Nero x Vergil…Hope you all like it.

Title : Vanilla skies

Summary : "But Nero.. You have to tell them sooner or later. You can't keep this from them forever". Lucia said to Nero. An Mpreg fanfic. I suck at Summary. Go read to find out what happen!..

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature theme for blood, , Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!...

Pairing L Dante x Vergil x Nero.

Chapter 1

Nero was running away…. Running away from Dante and Vergil… Running away from the fathers of the child he was carrying.. He was 5 month pregnant…How did he know he was pregnant was a shocking news to himself when he found out.. It all started a month ago.. It was an accident.. Really.. Dante deiced to throw a party just for fun. Vergil didn't agree to it but let's his brother had his fun, when accidentally they ended up getting drunk and horny.

Flash back..

Dante was throwing a party. Lady and Trish were in the kitchen talking and drinking some alcohol. Vergil Dante and Nero where in the living room. Dante had his 20 glass of empty alcohol that he drank on the floor while Vergil had his 25 empty glass of alcohol and was drinking his 26 glass. Nero was already drunk enough from his 12 glass of alcohol and was now talking nonsense.

"And you know what she told me when I came home late a night from a demon hunting?" a drunken Nero asked as Vergil chuckle with his pinkish check and shook his head as Nero continue to babbling about his day. Just then. Nero felt hot all of a sudden and groaned as he took of his cloth while saying. "Isn't me or this place getting kinda hot?" Asked a drunken Nero as he took off his blue coat and his red hoodie cloth and his black t-shirt reliving his not so masculine chest to Dante and Vergil while groaning from the heat he felt.

Dante and Vergil eyed Nero in a lustful look as Dante took advanced and went near Nero as he runs his hand through the boy chest earning him a soft moan from the said drunken boy. Dante was too a bit drunk as he smiled down at the boy and beginning to lick the said boy hardens nipples. The boy gave a long loud moan from the sensation. Vergil groaned in his seat as he seen the two making out. He groaned and left the empty bottle of beer in the floor and joined his brother.

Vergil came beside Nero and took his human hand and sucks the boy two digit fingers in his mouth earning him a moan from the boy. Dante half smirked in his drunken state and stopped licking Nero's nipples while his hand went downward as he un-button the boy pants and un-zipping the zipper and pull it down a bit as Nero's erection perked out. The boy blushed in his drunken state as he felt Dante stopped licking his nipples and was now licked the tips of his erection. He moaned.

Vergil soon begins to suck Nero finger when he heard the said boy moaned louder. Soon Vergil started to un-zipped his pants with his other hand while still continuing to suck Nero finger in his mouth. Nero frowned when he felt Vergil stopped sucking his finger and turned his head to the side to look at Vergil who looked at him in a lustful way as he saw the man smirked at him and pull his head closer to him as they shared a heated kiss. Dante keep sucking Nero erection as he pulls the beer he drank and put his two digit finger in the glass of beer while pulling Nero's pants down with his other hand. When Nero was now completely naked he inserts his two digit finger inside Nero's thin earning him a gasp.

Nero broken his kiss from Vergil and looked down to see Dante still sucking his erection while his finger when inside him. He moaned as he turned back to Vergil and grabbed him in another heated kiss. The half drunken Vergil smiled from their heated kiss. Soon both man where now naked in the coach moaning and sucking each other up. Dante stopped playing with Nero's inner thin and let's go of Nero's erection as he went up the boy and licked his nipples. The boy moaned as Vergil went to where Dante was before and picked the glass of beer and purred his erection as he moaned from the cold and soon insert his erection inside Nero who tensed up a little but soon clamed down as pleasure soon washed over him.

Vergil pumped inside Nero in and out harder and harder as the boy continues to moan. Nero gripped his hand on Dante shoulder that was sucking his nipples as he felt Vergil's erection went deeper inside him and felt him hit his sweet spot. He moaned louder as Dante purred from his nipples when he moaned. Vergil could felt that he was close to cum-ing. He stared at Nero who was very drunk and nodded at him as he per-cum inside the boy thin. Nero moaned when he felt something wet and sticking purring inside his thin. Vergil thrust inside Nero one last hard thrust as Nero moaned loud and long. He then pull himself out of Nero's as he smirked at the blushing and a very drunken boy who closed his eyes and gave a disappointed groan when he felt Vergil pulled out.

Nero opens his eyes and looked at Vergil and frowned in his drunken state. Vergil gave him an apologize smile. Dante groaned as he stopped sucking Nero's nipples as he looked at him and smirked at Nero. Nero just stared at Dante as Dante got off of. Dante went to Nero thin as his position himself in front of Nero and pull the boy legs to his shoulder as the boy moaned and soon Dante thrust his erection inside him. Nero gave a painful moan when Dante slammed his erection inside him real hard.

Dante keep thrusting inside Nero in and out with a hard thrust earning him a whimper and a long loud moan coming from the boy. Vergil watched his brother in his half drunken state as the boy begged Dante to go slow and deep but Dante went harsh and slammed inside the boy thin. Dante soon pre-cum inside Nero's as the boy panted heavily as he too per-cum and looked at Dante as Dante pull himself out of the boy as his cum purred when he release his erection on the boy thin and went to Nero and gave him a sweet passionate and lustful kiss.

Vergil joined his brother in kissing Nero passionately and lustful at the same time while the boy keep moaning from their kisses.

When Nero wake up the next morning he was having a headache and was shocked to find himself naked in Dante's bed with both man beside him naked as well. First he was shocked and panicking wondering why he was there naked in between Dante's bed with both men asleep beside him their hand where on Nero belly. But soon clamed down when he remember what happen last night as he screamed in his mind.

"OH SHIT!..I JUST HAD SEX WITH DANTE AND VERGIL IN MY DRUNKEN STATE LAST NIGHT?' He screamed in his head while getting out of the bed but hissed in pain when he felt a pain from his thin. He gripped the bedside table while supporting himself to get up, and gritted his teeth from the pain he felt.

He managed to get in the bathroom and took a quick warm bath and went out of the room and went to the living room to fine a sleeping Lady on Trish arms in the coach where they had sex the night before. He shook his head and went out of the house.

After the past following week Nero's felt ill. He keeps going to the bath room poking his gut out in the toilet. He deiced to go for a visit at the doctor who they know and could be trusted the most and found out that he was pregnant when the doctor told him all the symptoms he was having. He was shock at first and didn't believe but after the following next month when he notice the growing bump started to show. He know then that the doctor wasn't lying so the next day he went to visit the doctor again and asked him on what to do.

The doctor told him if he didn't want to keep the baby they could always goes for abortions but Nero had refuse to do so. Telling the doctor that is was a cruel thing to do. So he ended up keeping the baby and telling the doctor to not anyone about it. The doctor asked 'why' when he said that he didn't want the child father to know for fearing the rejection of both his feeling and the child. He also said to the doctor that he would move from place to place just to avoid getting caught or bumped into one of the child father. The doctor said to give a call once a week to keep him updated of his pregnancy he agreed.

End of flashback..

So here's he was now hiding in an alleyway from Dante when he sense him nearby. He could also tell that Dante sense him somewhere nearby too. He keeps his breathing in clam and still. He saw a footstep run toward him as he held his breathe and soon saw Dante run pass the other side of the street missing Nero's spot. He breathes in relief when Dante run the other way around. He felt the baby kick inside him as he smiled down and gently rubbed his growing abdomen.

He had left the Fortuna on his 3rd month of pregnancy for fearing that Kyrie would be disgusted when she found out that he was sleeping with someone else and had sex and ended up getting pregnant. He left a letter for Kyrie to let's her know that he was never coming back.

Nero stayed in the alleyway claming himself down before deciding to get out of the town he was staying when just then Lucia saw him. He widens his eyes when he saw her staring at him in the alleyway. She was shocked and eyeing his growing stomach. He notices it and covers his stomach with his coat as he tried to clam down and asked.

"L-Lucia.. W-what are you doing here?" He asked failing at trying to keep cool. "I-I could ask you the same thing!.. You had no idea how everyone was worried when you disappear all of a sudden!" She half-yelled. He flinched. "I-I can explain!.. I..It's…" He said but soon began to fall down on his kneel as he said. "I-I can't do it. Lucia… They can't know of this.. Especially Dante and Vergi!.. Please don't tell them that I was here hiding from them!" He begged as he cried.

Lucia was taking a back as he stared shock at Nero who had an emotional break down. She clam herself down and bent down beside Nero patting his back. "H-hey.. Clam down. Nero.. I'm sorry for yelling at you.. But I couldn't help it!.. You had no idea how everyone was deathly worried about you.. Kyrie came to the Devil May Cry one day crying her eyes out and telling us that you had gone missing." She said while claming Nero down.

"I.. Is okay. Lucia it wasn't your fault or anyone. It's was my fault.. I…" Nero said as he tried to clam down. Lucia sighed as she said. "Let's go talk this elsewhere!" She said as she helped Nero got up. Nero sniffed and said. "Thank you Lucia.. Let's go talk this over at my apartment!" He said as he smiled at her when she stared down at his growing stomach.

Nero put a hand on his growing stomach as the baby kicked. Lucia noticed Nero rubbing his stomach gently like he was pregnant. Lucia stared their Shockley and surprised as she thought. 'It's can't be… Nero pr-pregnant?.. Was this the reason why he run away?.. Whose the father of the child?' She questions herself as she snapped out from her thought when Nero called her and follow him to his apartment.

At the Apartment. Lucia seat down at Nero mini coach as he waited for Nero to come back with a tea. Nero came back with the tea as he handed one to Lucia and sat next opposite her. And being explaining things to her.

"Is all started when Dante's throw a party a few month ago. And we kinda gotta ourselves drunk and.. Well.. We had sex after that.. I was totally drunk at that time and didn't know anything about it unit the next day, and found myself in bed naked with Dante and Vergil naked beside me. I freaked out then soon clam down when I found out what happen the night before… And deiced to get out. The next couple of week I was feeling sick so I went to a friend of our who is a doctor and can be trusted and found myself.. Well.. Pregnant with both Dante and Vergil child!" He said looking at Lucia while rubbing his growing stomach gently.

"So… You were saying that you run away because Dante and Vergil might hate or rejected you or the child if they ever found out the true that your pregnant with their child?. Is that it?" She asked as Nero nodded his head. She sighed but soon realizes something. "Nero… You're a guy aren't you?. Cause guys can't get pregnant." She said.

"What?. Oh.. Yes I'm a guy!. What do you think am' I ?.. I was shocked when I found out that I could get pregnant and didn't believe it a first still 3 month later." He said. "B-But h-how could this happen?.. I mean you can't just get pregnant out of the blue when you're a guy?" She said Shockley. "I kind of figure that.. And come to a collusion that it might have something to do with my Devil Bringer or my Demonic heritage that allow me to get pregnant!" He said as he added. "The doctor thinks so too." He said.

She sighed and nodded her head and said to Nero. "Alright. I shall keep this a secret from Dante, Vergil and everyone. But Nero.. You have to tell them sooner or later. You can't keep this from them forever. They had the right to know. They are the father of the child after all… Your not planning to keep this from them forever are you?. And don't tell me that your going to this keep as a secret to your children that they had a father as well?" She asked worriedly at Nero.

Nero bit his lips as his hand tremble. "I'm.. Planning to lets them know… Once the children are born or so on… I just… Can't face them in this condition right now, Lucia.." He said as Lucia nodded her head in understanding.

She got up and said. "Very well. I shall keep this a secret to them in the meantime. And I'll come once in a while to check on you." She said as Nero nodded and said. "I mean just call or message you to where am' I staying since I keep on moving from places to places to avoid getting caught by the child father." He said. She sighed and nodded her head as she added. "By the way.. How far alone are you?" She asked as she playfully pointed her finger at Nero growing stomach as Nero looked at her and smiled.

"I'm 5 month pregnant, Lucia. And… I'm having twins. The doctor told me so." He said while smiling. She smiled back and nodded her head as she was about to get to the door when the front door open reliving a person that Nero didn't want to face just yet. He and Lucia widen their eyes when they saw the two people staring at them.

"H-how..?" Nero asked as the person frowned at him, while the other one looked pissed at him.

TBC…

ME : XD… I hope you like another one of mind Mpreg of Nero!.. X3… Please tell me what you all think?. And don't worry I'm doing the Chapter 8 of Shall Never Surrender!.. X3.. I'll update it once it finish.. :3.. For now this will Entertain you for the meantime. Hope you all liked it!. Please Read and Review them..

PS : Let's me know if there are any grammar or error!.. And tell what you all think of the title?. Should I change it or not?. That all thanks!.. :3

Kor-chan


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Hello and here the chapter 2 of Vanilla Skies.

Ps : The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime please this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Pairing : Dante x Vergil x Nero.

Chapter 2

Recall of Yesterday Event :

"H-how..?" Nero asked as the person frowned at him, while the other one looked pissed at him.

-0-

"H-how..?" Nero asked as the person frowned at him, while the other one looked pissed at him. "We can scent you, Nero. Even if you are miles away, or did your forgot that?" Asked the smart one. As they both stared at his growing at his growing midsection. Nero notice there stares and covers his pregnant stomach with his coat and glared at the two. "What do you want, Dante, Vergil?" He asked still glaring at the two, Trish and Lady came inside the apartment with Dante and Vergil in front of them.

Vergil glared back at the boy as Dante said. "We were demon hunting and… Smell your scent so we deiced to follow it and it lead here, and… We need you to come back; Kyrie was dead worried about you!" He said as he added. "And may we ask what happen to you?" He asked eyeing the growing stomach that Nero was covering with his coat.

"..I'm fine so you guys can go back to Devil May Cry and tell Kyrie that I'm doing okay!" He said. Dante stared at him and put a hand on his hips as he half yelled at the boy. "Yeah, like running away and leaving your girlfriend with a break up letter is doing okay with you?. Now tell me what really happen?." Dante said as he went near the boy and put both his hand on the coach cornering Nero so he won't get a chance escape.

Nero just glared at Dante as he said. "There not wrong with me just I did what was best. And beside, Kyrie would certainly hate me if she found out the true!" He said as Dante raise an eyebrow at him and asked. "Found out the true, in what?" He asked impatiently. Nero freighted as he almost cried and blurted it out. "I was afraid that she might fine out that I'm pregnant!" He yelled as a tears fall down his lovely blue eyes.

Everyone in the room looked shocked to hear what Nero just said. Dante got chocked as break the silent by asking. "Y-Your… What?" He asked too Shockley to believe what Nero just said as Nero looked back at him and said in a squarely tone. "I-I'm pregnant.. With yours and Vergil child!.." He said holding his growing midsection while he sniffed a tearing.

Dante got chocked again when Nero said that he was pregnant with his and Vergil child. Vergil too where shocked as his eyes widen in surprise. "B-But.. That can't be…Y-You're a guy, Nero. Guy can't get pregnant!" Dante said as he shaking chuckle at Nero. Nero gripped his other hand in a fist and said.

"Do you think I didn't know that?... I didn't believe it at first when Dr. Hana said to me a month ago, still 3 month later…I was shock and afraid, Dante!." He half-yelled so everyone in the room could hear it. The baby inside him kicked as he rubbed it to clam them down. It's seemed that the child inside him could felt what he feel and respond to him by kicking.

Dante was to shock to answer as he got off of Nero and fell down to his knee in front of Nero. Nero looked down at him. "But how—" Dante asked as Nero stopped him by saying. "Dante. Do you remember when you throw a party just for fun 5 month ago?.." He asked as Dante nodded and widen his eyes when he realize and remember it. Nero notice too that Dante get what he mean and said.

"Yes, Dante. Do you remember when we were drinking alcohol at that time and got ourselves drunk?. I'm sure you were pretty drunk to remember what we just did. We had sex at that time does that ring a bell to you?. You, Vergil and I did." He said as he looked up to stare at Vergil who looked away from him, feeling guilty.

Dante slumped on the ground near the coach as he said. "Oh god!.." Dante said as a flash back of 5 month ago flash to his mind. He put a hand on his mouth when he remembers it. "So. Do you understand now to why I run away?. You two both raped me when I was totally drunk!.. I was afraid that you might found out the true and freak out about it and rejected me or our child, Dante, Vergil…" He said. Both the child father stared at him as they saw a tears fall on Nero face.

"R-Rape?... You were willing yourself to be fucked!" Dante said as he remembers the night when they were drunk. He was sure that Nero was willing given himself to be fucked by him. Nero gritted his teeth as he said. "Willing?.. I was begging you at that time to not fuck me hard. But no you went harsh. I was even trying to make you stop it was getting painful but no you keep continuing on fucking me endless. Sure I was crying at that time!.. And you!" He pointed his finger at Vergil and said.

"You didn't even stopped Dante from raping me!. You just watch him and soon join him in raping me!... Okay I might admit that I might sound that I enjoy it at that time. That because I didn't know anything because I was too drunk at that time!" He said glaring at Vergil as he added. "I was panicking the next day when I remember what you both and I did last night. So I take the chance to leave the house so you two wouldn't fine me there and wouldn't remember it!" He said angrily the baby kicked hard inside him but he ignores it.

Dante, Vergil and everyone just stared there Shockley at Nero outburst. Lucia cleared her voice as he said. "You raped him?...How could you… Dante, Vergil!" She glared at two. Dante raise his hand in defeat as he said. "Look I'm sorry alright!. I didn't know what I just did at that time since I was pretty drunk all I remember at that time was I was getting horny!.. And I sorry I didn't give you a warning since I tent to get horny when I'm drunk!." He said as he looked apologize at Nero as the boy just glared at him as Dante.

"You're you like that?. Raping someone when your drunk, Dante?. And I beat Vergil is no different from you!." Nero splatter Dante glared at him while Vergil said. "Don't you dare compare me to my idiot brother, Nero. And sorry if I couldn't help myself." He said honestly. "Oh?. So raping me was not feeling sorry for you?. Huh?. Well guess what? Fuck you!" Nero said as he throws a finger at Vergil.

Vergil glared at him as he said. "Well sorry if you we're so cute and fuckable to fuck with!. I beat Dante would have agreed to it!" Vergil insulted Nero who blushed in embarrassment.

"What do you mean I enjoy fucking Nero?. Vergil?. Well yeah his body maybe delicious to fuck with but I'm not that as a pervert!. To rape him!. Maybe it's was you who only think that way of Nero. Vergil!." He said. Vergil was gonna insulted Dante for saying that when Lady yelled.

"ENOUGH!. Both of you. Can you see he been through worst already?.. The less you can do is apologizing for impregnating him, Dante Vergil… You two should also know that this is both yours fault so you two should at lest take responsibility about it!.." She yelled as she glared at Dante and Vergil, who looked shock and surprise at her.

"But what I want to know it how come you can get pregnant, Nero. And… I promise you that we will make Dante and Vergil takes responsible about it." Trish said as she glared at the Dante and Vergil. "They'll better be taking responsible about it.. And I didn't even know that I could get pregnant. But I did come to a conclusion that it might have something to do with my Devil Bringer or my Demonic heritage that allow me to get pregnant. Dr. Hana thinks so too!" He said as he added.

"And I was still dating Kyrie at that time still I found out that I was pregnant with yours and Vergil child so I deiced to left a break-up letter to Kyrie on her bedside table on her room. I didn't want to burned her or hated me if she'll find out about it!." He added and glared at the fathers child's. Trish sighed and glared at Dante and Vergil as she said sweetly at Nero.

"Come on honey!. Let's go back home at Devil May Cry. I'll promise you they will have to take care of you!.." She said as both the three man said together.

"WHAT?"

"There no way!. I'm living with those two!" Nero said holing his midsection like he was protecting it from getting harm or hurt. "Please. Nero. I think is a good idea that you stay with the child father!. So that they'll realize their mistake and learn to accept being a father of the child that you are carrying. The lest they could do is be there and raise the child with you!. And I doubt if you can raise the child by yourself, let's along taking care of two babies!" Lucia said.

"WHAT?.. Two?... There are twins?" Dante and Vergil said in surprise. Nero glared at them and said. "Yes I'm having twins. You two got problem with it?" He glared at them. Lady sighedas she shook her head and pledged for Nero. "Please Nero!. You need to come alone with us. So that we can help and keep an eye on you!" She said.

"And beside. Whose going to be there once your going in labor?. Whose going to catch the kids once it born?. Whose going to help you get them out?. I doubted if you can do it by yourself!" Trish added. Nero was about to rejected the offer when the girls gave them their puppy dog eyes. He sighed and nodded his head as he said. "Fine!. On one condition!" He said as they all looked at each other and turn to Nero and nodded their head to lets him know that they were listening.

"Once the child is born I get to go Demon hunting and that Dante and Vergil would take place in babysitting the twins?. And I get to have my own room. And I'm not sleeping with them in a king size bed, got it?" He said. Trish and Lady glance one another. They were hoping that Nero wouldn't insit that. Because they were hoping that he would slept with the child father so that they could have a boning as a parents and a couple. They sighed and nodded at Nero.

'So much for hope!' Lady though. "Good!. I won't mind coming back to Devil May Cry!" He said as he added. "Just. Let's me pack my stuff then we can go?. The sooner the better before I chance my mind!" He said as the girls nodded their head and Lucia offer herself in helping Nero pack his things. While Nero and Lucia where at Nero's room. Lady and Trish turn their head to the two man who cause Nero's to get pregnant and talk to them.

"Listen you two. I know that both of you don't get alone and I know this is Shockley news for the two of you. But I want both of you to think it over. Who know?. Maybe you two might enjoy being a father. And… Nero's not bad as a housewife, Right?" Lady said as she winked at Dante and Vergil who just glared at her but nodded their head in agreement.

Lucia and Nero came back in the living with three bags on their shoulder. Lady took the two bags on Nero who protest that he should carry it since it's wasn't nice to let's a woman carry his stuff. Lady shook her head as he snatched the bags on Nero arms and throw it at Dante who catch it as she said to Nero.

"Sorry, honey but you're not allowed to carry heavy thing it's not good for the baby!" she said as she took Nero weapon off of him and hand it at Vergil who looked confuse at her as she said. "You two are going to have to carry Nero's stuff for him since his pregnant!" She said as Dante retorted "Then why don't you do it?" he complained.

"That would be an lady like of me and for you to be un-gentleman!" She said. Dante huffed and carry the bags as he mumble said about. 'Bitches and their mood swig'. Lady hear what Dante mumble and said. "You say something, Dante?" She asked as Dante said. "No, nothing!." He said. "Good!. Now let's go!" She said as she grabbed Nero's hand and walk out the door. Nero sighed and let's her drag him out of his apartment to the outside world.

Lady keep talking about how everything going to change now that there going to have a new addition to the Sprada's family. Nero didn't much pay attention to what she say when he turn his head and glance at Dante and Vergil who where behind them as he gave them his yearning and sad look. Dante and Vergil notice the look and it's was hurting their heart to see him giving that kind of look at them. They turn their head away and avoiding looking at Nero in the eyes as the two thought.

'Why those my heart hurt, when Nero gave that look on us?. Could it be that his really in pain?. Or he just lonely and afraid to raise the child along?' They though and jerked their head and saw that Nero was back in talking at Lady again with that fake smile. But inside they could see that the boy was deeply hurt inside and it was their fault.

They made it to the car parking and put Nero stuff on the back of the car and when they were done the two fathers helped Nero's to get inside the car carefully. The ride to the road where quite. The girls had fallen asleep awhile ago, while Dante drive the car. He and Vergil stared at the mirror and in the car and saw Nero was still awake.

Rubbing his midsection gently while smiling when he felt the baby kicked every now and then, but his smile held some sadness in them. Dante gripped his hold on the wheel. He hated to admit it but Nero sadness look on his face hurt his heart deeply. Vergil felt the same too. But the two latter didn't know why they were feeling like this toward the boy.

-Dante thought-

'Maybe because he was pregnant?. No!. That not a reasonable explanation… Maybe… i 'm really starting to fallen in love with him. I admit that I was shocked and worried when I heard her told me a month ago that Nero's have gone missing and left a break-up letter to Kyrie. Though now I think I know why…. But…. I did felt guilty from raping and having sex with him a month ago… I wouldn't mind that he would hate me from it. I just don't want him to get hurt. He can insult me in anything but I will not let him insult my feeling toward him. I admit that his cute and all…. Maybe…. This is the reason why I never visit Love Planet anymore. Maybe I'm complete fallen for him! Though I'm still not ready to be a father just yet!' Dante thought as he keeps his eye on the road.

-Vergil thought-

Vergil watches Nero from the mirror in the car and saw the boy smiled when he felt the baby kick. But his smile held sadness in them as he though. 'Why is he giving that sad smile even thought he should be happy about going to be a mother soon? Or is he not really that happy?. Dose he felt guilt and hate for what happen to him?. For what my brother and I had done to him?. Dose he not wanting to have a child?. What will he do once the children are born, will he raise them or will he give them for adoption?. No!. I doubted if he'll like that. He was born orphans to being with, I doubt that he wants the children to grow up being orphans too and along without knowing who their parents are. Speaking of the parents. Those he want the children to know who their parents are or if he's going to keep it a secret to them?' Vergil mind were full of thought. So he deiced to break the silent by asking Nero.

"Nero, Can we ask you something?" Vergil asked. Nero didn't keep his eyes on the window and said while rubbing he midsection. "What is it?" He asked sighing in relief when the baby finally stopped kicking to much. "I was wondering… Do… Do you want to keep the child?" He asked. Nero looked surprise and looked at him in alert.

"What do you mean?." He asked worriedly. Vergil gripped his hold on the book he was reading and gritted his teeth when he saw Nero expression. "I was wondering. Do you want to raise them alone or.. Do you want them to be raise for adoption!.. We can't risk raising a child, Nero. We don't even know how too. And we won't be able to spend much time with them when were busy with our job as a demon hunter. And it would also be too risks to raise a child while their a lot of demons and human hating us!. I—" Vergil was about to continue when Nero splatter.

"Don't you dare say that!.. I'm not giving my child for adoption or any of that bullshit. If you don't want the children then I don't care, I raise them myself if you don't want too!." Nero said almost going to cry. He hiss in pain when the baby kicked hard that they almost break his bone. Nero could felt his spinal bone crack a little. He gritted his teeth.

"Nero!. You okay?" Dante asked worried as he pull over and turn to look at Nero. Nero raises his hand and said. "I'm fine!.. The baby just kicked hard that all!" He said while offering his smile to him. Dante relaxed a little and stared at him. "You sure is just the baby kicking?. Cause I heard a crack!." He asked.

"is normally, Dante. They offend do that when I disagree to something, But don't worry my demonic side take the healing if the baby damage anything inside me!" He said offering another smile at Dante.

Dante just stared at him worried and nodded his head. Nero just realizes something and said. "Dose. This mean you two are will to take responsible as a father of the child or not?" He asked.

Dante sighed as he being to drive again then said. "Okay. Before I say anything I want you to know that I'm sorry for insulting you back then. I was just too shocked to hear that i was going to be a father, I mean who wouldn't?. And no I'm not mad at you or anything. And about taking responsible as father will just see okay?. Though their might be a chance that I'm willing to help you to raise the child but for now. Give us some time. Alright, Nero?" He asked

Nero nodded his head and said. "Dose that means you guys will be willing to be my lovers someday too?" He asked.

The two going to be a father looked at each other then smiled as they nodded at Nero. "Yes. We wouldn't mind that. Being your lovers is not sound so bad, Nero. Just give us some time to think it over. Who know maybe we'll be willing to give ourselves to you!" Dante said. "I agree with my brother, Nero. You don't need to worry okay?. I myself is also willing to take the responsible as the father and as a lovers too you. Just give us some time to get use to this. Okay?" He asked.

Nero nodded and smiled at them. A smile that so full of joy and happiness.

"Glad that out of the clutter!" Lady said. The three men widen their eyes as they stared at Lady who stretched her arms up from her sat and yawned as she grinned at them. "Y-You heard what were talking about?" Nero asked panicky.

"Yup!. All of it!. Okay at first I didn't still Nero half-yelled something so I pretend to be asleep and listen to you lovers quarrel!" She said they blushed.

She giggle when she saw Nero blush madly. "So…What so we do when we head back to Devil May Cry?" Lady asked. "Baby shower what else?." Trish said as Lady gives her a smile and said.

"Ah. Yes. A baby shower… We will also need to find a nursery room for the babies. And we need to buy Nero new cloth, He can't forever wear those!" She said pointing her finger at Nero cloth. Trish stared at Nero and smiled at Lady. "Yes. Let's buy those too!" She said.

Nero gaped. "Baby shower?. New cloth?... Wait, just wait a minute, since when did I agree to let's you guys help me?" He asked. The two girls smiled at him and said together. "Every since we said that we were willing to help you raise the kids, beside. We want to be the kid's aunties!" They both said. Nero stared at the two girls while gaping his mouth open. The baby kicked happily inside him.

Dante and Vergil just chuckle at Nero reaction as the boy just glared at them. They grinned at him and continue their quarrel all the way back home in Devil May Cry.

TBC…

An : XD. Hope you all liked this chapter!.. :3 Please give me some review please. Thanks!..

Ps : Let's me if there are any errors so that I can fix it right away!. Thanks!.

-Kor-chan-


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Hello guys sorry for not updating in a while. I was sick for the past few days with the fever. And I'm still having it!.. But here's the next chapter of Vanilla Skies

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Pairing : Dante x Vergil x Nero.

Chapter 3

Recall of Yesterday Event :

Nero gaped. "Baby shower?. New cloth?... Wait, just wait a minute, since when did I agree to let's you guys help me?" He asked. The two girls smiled at him and said together. "Every since we said that we were willing to help you raise the kids, beside. We want to be the kid's aunties!" They both said. Nero stared at the two girls while gaping his mouth open. The baby kicked happily inside him.

Dante and Vergil just chuckle at Nero reaction as the boy just glared at them. They grinned at him and continue their quarrel all the way back home in Devil May Cry.

-0-

It's been an hour, driving back home at Devil May Cry. Dante and Vergil helped Nero off of the car and helped the girls took Nero's bags off of the car. Nero wanted to help them but Dante wave a hand at him saying that they can handle it so he shrugged his shoulder and open the double front door of Dante's shop and when he did open he saw Kyrie on the coach sitting down still she saw him and run to him as she hugged him.

"NERO!.. Oh gosh!. I'm so glad your okay. And I'm so glad that they found you safely I was—"Kyrie stopped to what she was about to she when she felt something kicked on Nero growing bump. She blinked then looked down at Nero's growing bump and widens her eyes as she gasped loudly. Dante and Vergil heard her gasp and immediately put Nero's bag down on the floor and when near Nero who where still standing in front of the open double door.

Kyrie stared at Nero's growing bump as she saw it kicked again and soon turn her head at Nero looking confuse as she asked. "Nero…. What going on?" She asked. Nero gritted his teeth. He was hoping that he wouldn't bumped into Kyrie and saw him like this, Still he was ready to tell her everything. But it's seem fate was not on his side this time as he gripped his hand in a fist and said.

"i…I'm sorry Kyrie. So sorry, I lied to you. What I wanted to say on the letter was… That I… is.." Nero was lost for word as Kyrie broke it and asked. "That you where seeing someone else behind my back?. Had sex and got knocked up?. Was that it?" She asked harshly as Nero nodded his head Kyrie gripped her left hand in a fist and to everyone surprise. She slapped Nero in the check. Nero looked shocked as he looked at her.

"Kyrie, I can explain!" He said panicked. She glared at him as she said. "Explain what?. That you're a whore?. That you're sleeping with someone else, Had sex with a random guy and got pregnant? I don't even want to know how you can get pregnant to being with Nero. I'm just disappointed in you that you would lie behind my back!. I loved and trusted you and this is what your going to treats me?. Then forget it. Who need you!.. Is over between us Nero. Where through!" She said as she walk pas him as Nero try to stop her when Dante put a hand on his shoulder as he turn his head to look at Dante as Dante shook his head telling him. 'Let's her be'.

Nero looked away from Dante as a tears fall down his lovely face. He was about to have an emotional break down when he felt a pain in his stomach and hold his stomach as he close both his eyes while hissing in pain. Dante notice it and widen his eyes as he catch Nero before he hit the ground and carry him inside and lay the boy on the leather coach as he order the other who where beside him.

"Quick somebody call Dr. Hana!." He said as he tried to clam down Nero. "Nero. You okay?" He asked as Nero replied. "No!.." He said as he gritted in pain. Lady rush to the desk and called Dr. Hana. 50 minute later Dr. Hana came and checks on Nero once he was clamed down a bit. She sighed when she found that there was nothing life treating to Nero and his baby as she said.

"He fine!." She said as she pull out the ultrasound off of Nero growing midsection when she saw that the child inside Nero where doing fine as she hand Nero a towel to dried up his growing midsection as she list it down on her note and motion for the five people to come with her to talk in private as she said.

"He's doing fine and so as the baby. Where just luckily, he didn't lose or any short of abnormal problem with him or the child. Thought that doesn't mean he might get a premature birth later on or any of that short if he keeps this up on getting depressed or any emotional problem he might just lost it. And I feared that. What we need to do is to make sure he's not feeling any short of that problem. So what I want to know is how did this happen?. The last time I checked him he was doing okay." She said.

Dante sigh in relief and so did Vergil as he said. "It's his ex-girlfriend. She came here awhile ago in a wrong timing. And they had a lover quarrel and she found out he got pregnant. She got mad and slapped him in the face…. I guess it must have hurt him that she was upset that he lied to her or whatever. That when he started to felt the pain." Dante said as he looked at Nero who was on the coach rubbing his growing bump gently.

Dr. Hana sighed as she put her glasses up as she said. "Well let's just hope that won't ever happen again. He been worst every since the start of his pregnancy…. We just hope he'll make it through." She said. Everyone where silent for a while.

"That reminds me. How did you found him, Dante?. The last time I seen him was that he was running away from the both of you from finding out about you two becoming a father soon." Dr. Hana said.

Both father sighed and told her everything. She looked surprised and shocked. Thought deep inside she was glad that Dante and Vergil found him. She was starting to worry for the boy health and safely. She know that when Nero was with the child father he'll be safe and she wouldn't have to worry for the boy sake if anything happen if he's with the child father.

"Well. Since he's doing fine. I'll be going now. Just make sure he's still drinking those Vitamins I gave him to take, to keeps him health and the baby. He will also needs a lot of good Nutrition's food that are health for the both of them. That all. Now I should go. Call me if anything wrong okay?" With that Dr. Hana with out of the shop.

Dante stretched the back of his neck as he looked back to where Nero was now asleep on the coach, he blinked then smiled as he went near the boy and bent down and put a hand on the boy check and stroke it as the boy stir in his sleep but didn't wake up. He smile at the cute sleeping face in front of him as he carry the boy in a bride style as Lady, Trish, Lucia and his brother who was also the child father looked at him as Vergil asked.

"Where are you taking him, brother?" Vergil asked as Dante simply answer him. "Bed." Dante said as he walks up the stairs with a pregnant Nero in his arms, sleeping soundly. He open the door to his room as he walked in and laid the boy down on his bed as Nero stir but didn't wake up as he took the boy boot off, and took of Nero's coat and cover the boy with the blanket as he put the boy coat on the chair near his mini desk and walk out the door but stopped as he glance back on the sleeping Nero and smiled softly as he walked out and closed the door quietly.

"How touchy." Vergil said beside him, he jumped in surprise as he turns his head to where his older twin where standing and glared at him and said. "Don't do that!" He whispers so that he won't wake up a sleep Nero next to the door. Vergil rolls his eyes at his younger twin and went to walk back to the stairs and said.

"You gonna help me unpack Nero things or not?" He asked in a bored tone. Dante blinked his eyes and nodded as Vergil too nodded his head and went ahead of him. When Vergil back faces him he smiled as he though. 'So you do care for him too. That nice. But I won't lose to you on Nero's hearts bro.' Dante thought as he smirked and follow his older twin downstairs and helped him unpack Nero's stuff.

The two brothers went back upstairs and went to the other room as they unpack Nero's stuff there. When they did. A black Note book fell from the bag that Dante was holding as the twins eyed the book as Dante picked it up and read it. "Diary." He said then blinked then smiled as Vergil saw it and raises an eyebrow, "Geeze. Didn't know the kids had this stuff." He said as he open some pages of the book and read it out loud. Vergil continues to put Nero's cloth on the drawer while listening to Dante.

"June 1st, Dear Dairy" Dante said as he continue.

(An : I'm gonna change to Nero's POV on this part for his journals. :P).

_June 1__st_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I' am very shocked to hear. And angry at what Dr. Hana just told me. She told me that I was 3 week pregnant. I didn't believe her thought. Yea, right a guy like me, get pregnant. Pttff… is this some kind of joke because I really don't find it funny._

_PS : Remind me to never ever. Have another hangover. It'll give me weird thought._

_Love lot,_

_Nero_

Dante read the last part and nearly laughed out loud. Vergil shook his head at his younger twin stupidity as Dante turn another page and said. "Oh, Listen to this bro, This is when his 3 month pregnant!." Dante said excitedly.

_August 12__th_

_Dear D__iary,_

_OMG!... I'm really am pregnant…. What should I do?.. I went to Dr. Hana _**again** _and talk it over. She said that if I don't want to keep the child then we could to do an abortion. I stared at her in fear as I hold my growing 3 month bump as I looked down at it and frowned and almost going to cry as I looked up to face her and told her that I didn't want to do an abortion. She told me it's would be a risky__ life for me since I'm not made for this, but still I insist her that I wanted to keep the child. She asked me on what should I do about the child father. She also asked me if I should tell them and let's them know. I shook my head a no answer and told her that I was going to keep this a secret from them. They don't need to know this yet. Maybe when I'm ready to face them, maybe I will… But for now. I'll keep it a secret for them. I even told her that I'm going away from this place to keep hidden from Dante and Vergil, she's okay with it as long as I email her and keep her updated with my pregnancy. I went back home and deiced to pack my things and wrote a letter to Kyrie to let's her know that I won't be coming back!._

_PS : I need to find a place where I can think this over with and think about my feeling toward the child fathers._

_Sigh out_

_Nero_

Dante frowned when he read it and said. "I guess he was pretty confused on this one. But I glad he didn't goes with abortions!" He said. Vergil nodded in agreement with him as he continues to read Nero's Dairy.

_September 20_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm staying at the inn 45 miles away from Fortuna and a few __miles__ away from where Dante's Shop live by. I' am now in my 4__th__ month pregnancy. I'm still having morning sickness thought. I called Dr. Hana on the phone and she said it's was normally for pregnant people, she also said some of the woman who are pregnant also undergo with this problem but she said it's was okay and it's won't harm the baby. Speaking of the baby. I went to some of the nearby doctor here in the small town and have my check up. And the doctor said I'm having twins and guess what?. It's a boy. I'm having twin's baby boy. I atomically called Dr. Hana right away when I got home and told her. She was very pleased to hear and congratulated me. Thought now she added me some more list to keep me health and stayed still since now I'm carrying for two. I'm happy thought. And at night I think about what the baby will look like. Will they have Dante and Vergl's looks and personality?. *blush*. Okay I admit. I deadly. Madly in love with the kids father. Just don't let's them known, Thought now I need to search a name for my babies….. Hmmm… How those Noctis and Haine sound?. Or Noctis and Alaudi?.. Heh. It's sound like an Italian name. *pout* or Noctis and Dino?. (1) Ahh well. I still got a long month to think of a name!. I only hope Dante and Vergil's going to appreciate the name of there son!. _

_PS : I need to buy a new set of pajama. The one I had right now won't fit anymore!. *cries*._

_Love,_

_Nero_

"…." Dante was silent for awhile then blinked as he said in sarcasm. "Twins… Twins baby boy… Great….." Dante said as he turns another page. "At lest appreciate it!.." Vergil said as he added. "I think I liked the name of Noctis and Alaudi or the Noctis and Dino. What do you say, brother?" Vergil asked as he put Nero's boxer on the second drawer. "I liked the one with Noctis and Dino." Dante said. Vergil shrugged and said. "Well we could always think of a cooler name." He said as Dante rolls his eyes and continues to read Nero's Dairy.

_October 15th__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_*sigh* as much I'am happy to felt that the baby started to kick, I'm starting to get annoy.. They sometime won't stop kicking specially at night time. I can't get any proper sleep. *pouted* I called Dr. Hana and told her, She said it was normal which mean they are health but also dangerous because it's mean I might get in a premature birth which I hope not!... And funny… Last week when I went out to buy some food, I almost got caught by Dante. Thought I don't know why his doing here still I got close but not close enough for him to notice me. I hide behind some counter and heard him saying this. "Excuse me, Have you seen this boy anywhere?" I blinked in surprise and saw him showing some picture to the cashier, __I__ don't know who. But I could only guess that It was a picture__ of __me. Funny. Why would they be looking for me?. Just then the front door to the market open and I saw Vergil walking straight at Dante as they talked. I waited still they get out of here but they stopped half way through the door when the wind blow as they sniffed in the air around the market and went alert. I jerked my head and went out the market leaving the food I buy behind, I'll pick them later as I went far away from the place, I'm sure they smell me!.. Damn. I almost got caught. I could also sense that they are following my scent, Shit. I need to get out of here, fast!._

_PS : I need to do something about my scent so I won't get caught again!_

_Love, _

_Nero_

Dante looked confuse as he remember something, and faced his older twin and said. "Wasn't that the time we scent him?" He asked Vergil think of it and nodded his head. "I was right. Is was his scent that I smelled at that time!.." Dante said as Vergil added. "And the next day we scent him again and follow to where he was and lead us to where he was staying and found him there talking with Lucia!" Vergil said as Dante nodded his head and turn the pages but found the rest empty as he shrugged and put the book back in Nero's bags.

"So.. He dose care for us, bro. And… I'm starting to feel okay being a father, I mean why not?... The child will have our blood and heritage!." Dante said as Vergil blinked and smiled as he said. "it's would be nice to see them grow brother, right, the children I mean!" He said as Dante added. "And we can teach them some cool move, Teach them how to use guns and.. And have fun with them… I guess what Trish said wasn't bad. Who know will might enjoy experience being father." Dante said as Vergil nodded and said to Dante.

"Well now that, that settle. Will you now help me get Nero's stuff prepare?" Vergil asked annoyed at his younger twin for not helping him. Dante grinned at him as he helped him unpack Nero's stuff as Vergil glared at him.

The twins went to continue unpacking Nero's cloth while the boy was asleep next door. Lady and Trish where downstairs to prepare their dinner, Lucia fixed the dinner table.

Unknown to them, a certain redhead girl in Fortuna were fuming and mad as she read a book about something. "Hmmm.. if only big brother was here. And help me get Nero back. I don't care about if his child will be alive or not!. I just want Nero back to love me and all that. I'm sure those children of him is nothing but a monster like they father are!" Kyrie said as she smiled when she found something interesting. It's was a book of death and rebirth with a need to sacrifice a new born child. She smiled evilly.

As she began to read the whole information about the book he just found.

TBC…

ME: OH yea on No. 1 I decide to still keep the name Noctis since one of my character in Shall Never Surrender story had that name already. But this one would be a different person. And I also will pick neither Alaudi , Hai_ne _or Dino. Wonder why I picked Dino?. maybe because I got a classmate who had a name of Dino and well… His was my first crush!. *blush and hide*. And please let's me know which name you guys want me to name Nero's kids is it :

a. Noctis and Alaud?

b. Noctis and Haine?

c. Noctis and Dino?

Lady and Trish : Aww.. How cute, Kor-chan.. *giggles*

Me : *glared at Lady and Trish* Hope you all liked this chapter. *sniffed and snooze at a tissue paper.*… Ah Shit!. My ears hurt again!.. I just hate it whenever I get a cold my ears would starts to hurt!.. Ugh!.. *blow her nose on her Tissue paper*.

Dante : *stared at me*.. Eww… Kor-chan, I better not get infected with your virus!..

Me : SHUT UP!.. *sneeze*.

Nero : Double ew, Kor-chan. By the way, Read and Review everyone!... And no but or else Kor-chan won't update!..

Me : ….

Vergil : Jan e! Kor-chan goes drink your medicine now!, before I make you!

Me : Okay, okay!. Sheeze Vergil!. _. That for now guys Ja ne!

Kor-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Me : Hello I'm back with the chapter 4 of Vanilla Skies. Hope you all liked this chapter!. :3

Shizuhana : OMG!.. Thank you for your review!.. I'm happy I got a review even if it only you who review my story I'm very gratefully to you, thank you, thank you, thank you~!. *hug you and give you one of my sister brownies cookies that she made* And PS: I know is bad to read someone diary but I couldn't help it!. Nero diary is just to fun to write with!. XD

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil

Chapter 4

Recall of Yesterday Event:

Unknown to them, a certain redhead girl in Fortuna were fuming and mad as she read a book about something. "Hmmm.. if only big brother was here. And help me get Nero back. I don't care about if his child will be alive or not!. I just want Nero back to love me and all that. I'm sure those children of him is nothing but a monster like they father are!" Kyrie said as she smiled when she found something interesting. It's was a book of death and rebirth with a need to sacrifice a new born child. She smiled evilly.

As she began to read the whole information about the book he just found.

-0-

On Nero 6th month..

Nero lay on the coach rubbing growing midsection while the baby where kicking inside him, his other hand was holding a black Notebook and a pen. He was humming some song. Dante was on his desk with a magazine on his hand. He glances at Nero from it and raise an eyebrow at the pregnant boy on his coach humming unknown song. He blinked and put down the magazine on the desk as he eyed the boy and asked.

"What are you humming about, Nero?" He asked the boy tense a bit and stopped rubbing his pregnant midsection and turned to Dante while blushing and said. "A song I use to listen too back then when I was in the orphanage, why?" Nero said while blushing. "Nothing, just want to know. It's sound good thought. What the song title?" Dante asked. Nero blushed and said. "I don't know the song title; I just heard some of the nun sung it. At the orphanage church, why?" Nero asked.

"It's sound nice. Can you sing it for me?" Dante requested. Nero blushed as he said.

"I-I don't know.. I mean I'm not good at singing and my voice suck, so I don't really think is a good idea to let's me—" Nero said but was stopped when Dante frowned at him, he sighed and nodded his head as he being to sing.

"Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside  
Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure  
Battles we can win, if we believe our souls  
Hang in for the light, till dawn  
Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you  
Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere (1)~"

Nero sung the song, Dante watch him in his desk with a smile on his face. Nero turn his head and saw Dante smiling at him softly, he blushed and turn away so that Dante wouldn't see him blush. Dante smile only grow wider when he notice Nero turn his head away from him, he chuckle and said. "Not bad. I'll say you got pretty good voice, for a kid!" Dante playful comment Nero who blushed. "Shut it!, old man!" He yelled and added. "And stop chuckling is annoying me!" He said as he felt the baby kicked in joy inside him. He twitched an eyebrow and looked down at his growing bump and said.

"Why are you two taking side with him, hm?" he asked. Dante laughed when he saw Nero talking to his pregnant stomach. "I think that they agree with their daddy that their mommy, do have a beautiful voice when he sing!" He said through his giggle. Nero glared at him then blinked when he just realize something and asked Dante. "Did… You just call yourself, Daddy to them?" Nero asked surprised. Dante gave Nero a blush and a smile and stretched his check while saying. "Why not?. I' am after all their father, aren't I?" Dante said while raise his hand on both sideway. Nero rolls his eyes at him. Dante frowned and gave Nero a hurt look expression and said.

"Oh come on!. Don't be like that, babe!" Dante said as he came behind Nero and put both his arms on Nero's growing midsection. Nero blush when Dante hug him from behind and put his hand on his growing midsection and was now rubbing it gently. The baby kicked when they scent their father. "Heh, Look like they want me!" Dante said as he made circle on Nero's growing bump the baby would kick sometime. Nero sighed and let's Dante do what he like as he put a hand to where Dante's hand was.

Dante stopped rubbing Nero's growing midsection when he felt Nero's hand on his hand as he smiled and rested his chin on Nero shoulder, Nero other hand automatically rubs his head gently while his other hand continue to rubs his other side and felt the other baby kicked. Nero began to sing the song he just sung awhile ago while Dante rubbing his midsection gently and listing to him singing.

Unknown to them, Lady came down the stair quietly with a camera on her hand and picture them while smiling. Lucia giggle beside her and said. "Cute couples aren't they?" She asked as Lady nodded her head beside her. "Where's Vergil?" asked Lady, Lucia blinked then shrugged as she answer. "On the backyard training!" She said as she glance her eyes on the two couple who where complete lost to their world as Nero continue to sing the same tone of song but a different lyrics, This time is was more joyful and playful with a beautiful melodies in it.

"Step into the rainbow, find another view

Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over

Ready to define the mists inside your heart?

Take a breath and start your life

Wave of a new day

Clear all the gloom away

Hope is what we simply need to proceed~" He sung.

Dante smiled on his shoulder as he sung along with Nero. Nero stopped singing as he turn around and face Dante who smiled at him as their head coiled to each other as they smiled, Dante hand cooped with Nero check and stroke it gently. Nero giggles.

"So….Dose this means you loves me and our child?" Nero asked as he put his hand on Dante shoulder. Dante smiled at him and gave him a quick peak on the lips as Nero blinked and smile at him as Dante said.

"Course I do, love, why do you think I didn't complain calling myself as a father to them!" He said. Nero looked shocked and surprise as he gave Dante the most beautiful smile he ever gave. Dante smiled at Nero and kiss his forehead.

Vergil saw them and came closer behind Nero and put his chin on Nero shoulder and said. "And I won't mind loving you both too, Nero!" Vergil said as he kissed Nero exposed shoulder since he was wearing only his red hoodie cloth. Nero turns his head behind him and meet Vergil lips as Vergil too gave him a peak on the lips. Nero blinked then smiled at Vergil as he ruffles Vergil head that didn't mind it or flinch from Nero touch.

"So I take that you two are willing to help me raise the kids?" Nero asked as Vergil kissed his check and said. "Of course we are willing too. The only person who we want to raise a child with is you, Nero!. We love you. I and Dante both love you and our children!" He said as he too put a hand on Nero growing midsection as the baby kicked. Nero blush and kissed Vergil check.

"So.. What are we going name them?.. OH.. I forgot to tell you that where having twin's baby boy!" Nero said looking excited. Dante and Vergil pretended to look like they where shock and surprised thought they all know since they ahem read Nero's dairy the other day ago. "Twin's Baby boy..?. Wow. That surprising and rare!... I'm happy to hear it Nero!" Dante said as he acted liked he didn't known the baby gender already, thought inside him he was really proud to be a father for two little boys, Vergil felt the same.

"Hmmm.. I was thinking that we should hmm.. Maybe name the eldest Alaude and the younger Noctis?. Or Noctis and Haine or Noctis and Dino?. Well you two pick you're their father." Nero said blushing and looking proud. "Hmm… I want to name my son Alaude!" Vergil said. "Heh. Noctis sound like a punk name, So I'll take that one as my son's name!" Dante said. Nero beamed in joy as he hugged the two fathers. Both Dante and Vergil chuckle at him.

On Nero's 7th month…

The girls had insisted to take Nero for a baby shopping in the mall along with Dante and Vergil. The girls also insist Nero to wear a long light blonde wig and a dress to pretend that he was a girl. Dante had tried not to burst out in laughing at how cute and ridiculous Nero look. Vergil stayed clam but you could see that he was smirking twitching his mouth and contain himself from laughing behind them when he saw how Nero looked in a pregnant dress. Dante and Vergil had regretted coming alone as the poor two father stand on the counter as they waited for Lady, Nero and the rest of the girls who where arguing about which color for the baby's cribs was better to buy. Dante growled beside Vergil as he watched Nero and the girls and along with the others pregnant mother argue and talk about baby stuff and etc.

The entire father stand in the other side of the counter as one of them asked Dante and Vergil. "So what you two doing here?" asked one of the father with a reddish hair beside Dante. Dante started at the man and said. "Oh, Nothing just waiting for our pregnant wife over there, Do be done arguing with her friend." He said as he pointed his finger at Nero who argued to some random pregnant woman.

"Hmmm.. Her stomach seems to be huge compare to her size." The other one asked. "What can you say?. Where having twins!" Dante said as he laughed a little. "Ah. Congratulation on having twins. Thought that could be a lot of hard work to deal with. Trust me. I have 5 kids at home and another one along the way!" Said the person who where talking to Dante and Vergil.

"5?. Lucky you only got 5!. I got 10 kids at home. 4 teenagers and 4 who are still an elementary and two toddlers and another one coming along!" Said the other one. Dante felt sorry for this person. '10 kids?... Can't you believe that?. I hope Vergil and I won't ended up having more then just 4!, at lest 4 I can still manage to handled it, but 10?. Are you crazy?' Dante scream in his mind. Vergil too thinks the same as Dante.

"Dante, Vergil~!" Nero called as both Dante and Vergil turn their head to look at him. "What is it, dear?" They both said. "…What do you think of this one?" He asked showing both Dante and Vergil a baby's boy pajama one was blue with toy car all around it while the other one was red with train design around it. They nodded as Nero beamed and put it in their shopping kart. Soon Lucia came with a good set of stroller Lady came with 10 baby bottle one was blue and one was red. Trish came back with a set of babies blanket, pillow and some toys.

Whistle someone behind Dante and said. "That a lots to pay." Said the person as Dante answer. "It's our first child!" He answers truthfully. "First child?. Well congratulation and welcome to Fatherhood my man!" the person said as he gave Dante back a slap. Dante chocked a cough and smiled at the man behind him as the rest of the father beside them congratulation Dante and Vergil in their first step in fatherhood.

Both father gritted their teeth and said in their mind. '2 more month to go and I we can finally relax. Two more month to go, hopefully we will survive!' both father thought they couldn't take Nero's mood swig anymoreas they waited for Nero and the girls to be done shopping.

On Nero's 8th month.

Dante was getting pissed and tried to clam himself down at Nero who wouldn't stop cleaning the entire house. Vergil seem to didn't mind since he was a neat freak to be being with but now that Nero too was starting to be a neat freak like Vergil was pissing him off. So he went to bookstore to buy some material information about pregnancy as he brought it at home and read it.

-if a pregnant woman is in the mood to cleaning the entire house it mean she is nestingshe is nesting to prepare for labor and keeping the house neat and clean for the upcoming of the new born child-

Dante read it and frowned. 'So that why he was all cleaning the entire house because he was almost duet in labor next month?. Great that mean I'm stuck with a neat freak Nero still the twins are born!' Dante thought as his message his forehead and dropped the magazine down on the floor and stared at the stairs to where he knows Nero was, cleaning the nursery room.

On Nero's 9th month.

Dante and Vergil and the girls had insisted and forbidden Nero from walking and cleaning the entire house too much since he was soon duet in next week. So here he was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery room they fixed last month ago. He was half pissed at Dante for forbidden him from going near the kitchen and pissed at Vergil for stopping him cleaning their bedroom. Yes you heard that right?. Their bedroom they are now sharing a room every since Dante and Vergil confused their love to Nero 3 month ago. So here he was sitting in the rocking chair near the baby cribs while writing something in his dairy.

Dear Diary,

I' am now in my 9th month and can't you believe it?. Dante had forbidden me from going near the kitchen and Vergil forbidden me from clean our room and going near their weapon collection room for the fear of hurting myself!. Pfftt… As if I'm that reckless?. I'm not that stupid to actually hurt my baby. And I'm not that damn to not know what good and bad for-OUCH!.. Not again!.. The babies are kicking really hard and stronger lately. Dr. Hana said it was normal since I'm almost duet next week!. *frowned* As much as I' am happy and excited to see and hold my babies in my arms I'm still- OUCH!.

Nero stopped writing half way from his journal and stared down at his now full growth midsection and raises his eyebrow as he said. "Alright. Will you two please stop kicking inside mommy while said mommy is writing something?" He asked. The baby only kicked harder this time he gritted his teeth. He rubbed his growing midsection to clam the baby inside him down a bit. Soon the baby stopped kicking as he sigh in relief and stopped rubbing his growing midsection and was about to get up from his sit when he felt a contraction and hissed in pain silently.

'What?. Now?. But I'm not to pose to be duet still next week?..' Nero though as he widens his eyes when he realizes something and gritted his teeth as he felt another contraction. 'Oh gosh, please don't tell me that I'm about to have an early labor cause I don't want to, please don't tell I'm about to have an early labor cause I don't want too' Nero keep repeating the line in his mind for about 5 minute still he gripped the handle of the rocking chair when he felt a stronger and powerful contraction. He widens his eyes and tried to relax.

'Relax Nero!. Come on! Breath in and out in and out!" Nero said as he repeated it for about one hour and soon he relaxed when to contraction stopped. 'Keh. Must be one of those fake contraction again!. I been having those lately..' Nero though as he relaxed and was about to get up again when he felt one of the baby went down in his pelvis. He widens his eyes as he screamed in his mind. 'OH my gosh!. This is bad!... I need to call Dante downstairs—' Nero didn't get to finish what he was about to say when he felt something wet flow out from beneath him.

He widens his eyes when he just realizes that his water just broke. "Oh shit!" Nero said as he breathe deeply and slowly walks to the door ignoring his wet leg since he was only wear a long black size t-shirt (aka: One of Dante cloth!) as he yelled Dante name. "DANTEEEE!.. GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE NOW—" Nero didn't get to finish his line when he groaned in pain when one strong concretion hit him he hold his stomach and he was breathing heavily.

Dante got up from his desk when he heard Nero scream his name as he tense and panicked as he dashes up the stair and saw Nero holding his stomach and saw his legs where wet and was now still flowing down with his water. 'Oh shit!. Is that what I think is it?' Dante said to his mind as he heard Vergil called him from behind.

"Dante what going on?. I heard Nero scream outside the backyard!" Vergil said as they soon neared Nero and Vergil eyes widen when he saw Nero's water just broken as he panicked and said. "Nero, love you okay?" Vergil asked he was replied with a "NO!. is the baby… they are… coming!" Nero said as he moaned in pain when he felt another concretion.

"Shit!. Okay I want you to clam down for us. Dante go call Dr. Hana and tell her to prepare a room in the hospital and call Lady, Lucia and Trish to let's them know that where heading to the hospital!" He said as Dante nodded his head and dashes back down the stairs and called Dr. Hana while Vergil carrying Nero in his arms.

"Shh… Hush now, Dear. Where going to the hospital now okay?. I want you to relax and tried to breathe in and out for me, okay?" Vergil asked Nero kindly as Nero nodded his head while gritted his teeth in pain. Vergil went downstairs carefully with Nero in his arms as he saw Dante put the phone down and picked up the car keys and soon helped Vergil take Nero to the car.

They put Nero at the back seat while Dante was at the driving set while Vergil was beside him in the front seat. Nero hissed in pain when another concretion hit him. "Hnn…Fuck!. It hurt!" Nero half yelled as he was breathing heavily. Vergil looked behind him as he tried to clam Nero down while he was on the phone. "Come on Nero breathe for us, babe!" Vergil encourages Nero who nodded his head and tried to hold the baby down a bit longer still they reach the hospital.

"Hello?. Trish…. Yeah where almost at the hospital…. What?... Okay will meet you there bye!" Vergil said as he hang up. "The girls said they'll be their as soon as they can!" Vergil said to Nero who gave him a weak smile, not to long they finally made it to the hospital. Dr. Hana was there when they came inside the ER room. "Dr Hana?. Thanks god you're here!" Dante said as Dr. Hana nodded and motion for Dante and Vergil to come with her in Nero's personal room that she reversed for them.

Dante laid Nero on the bed as Nero clam down at bit as Dr. Hana told Dante and Vergil to spread Nero legs and to took off his boxer. They did what they where told as they waited still Nero was ready to give birth. Nero looked around him and saw two small beds for the baby. A Nurse came and put an IV on Nero left arms and an oxygen mask on his mouth.

Dr. Hana put on a glove as he cut Nero hole in his thin a bit wider so that the baby could come out easily, and for Nero to push the baby easier too. Nero hiss when he felt something cut open his inner thin. He tried to look below him but was stopped as Vergil told him that everything where going to be okay. He nodded then soon a strong contraction hit him this time is was stronger then what he felt before his gripped the bed sheet tightly as he said.

"Fuck!. I think they want to get out now!" Nero said as his hiss in pain he could also felt the baby head went downward to his pelvis. "OH gosh!. Is coming!" Nero tense. Dante rubbed his arms to clam him down. "You ready to push them out now, Nero?" Dr. Hana asked as Nero nodded his head as Dr. Hana nodded her head. "Alright on three okay?" She said as he nodded while ignoring the pain when a contraction hit him again and concrete in getting the baby out. "Alright… 1..2…3…. PUSH!" Dr. Hana order, Nero did what he was told and push.

"Hnn.." Nero moaned as he pushes again. "Good!. Keep pushing, Nero!" Dr. Hana encourages him. "Ah Fuck!" Nero mumbles as he continues to push. He push again as Dr. Hana could felt the baby head on her open arms as she told Nero. "Now I want you to push slowly. Okay?" Nero glance at her as he said.

"Fuck!. You want me to push slowly?. They baby completely wanted to get out!" He complains, Dr. Hana sighed and told him. "I'm aware of that Nero. But you did to push the baby head slowly so it won't damage the child face. Now I want you to push slowly still you can feel the child head is complete out. Got it?" She said as Nero nodded and pushes slowly.

Soon Nero felt the baby head was complete out as Dr. Hana said. "Now I want you to give me a long hard push still the baby shoulder is out and the rest you can push it normally." She said as Nero nodded and soon being to push hard and long. "AH FUCK!. THAT HURT!" Nero yelled as he keeps pushing. Dante chuckles beside him while letting Nero grips his arms and said. "Now, Now no cursing while going in labor, dear!" Dante said as Nero returned with a. "FUCK YOU!" Nero said. Dante ignored Nero insult he knows it was the baby making him says that.

Nero continue to push still he felt the baby shoulder was complete out as he gently panted heavily and made a one last push and soon the baby was out as the child was in Dr. Hana arms. "Congratulation you guys. Is a healthy baby boy!." Dr. Hana said as she cover the baby with a clean blanket and cut the cord and hand the child to Nero who open his arms as he embrace his first born child in his arms.

Nero looked down at his new born son and said. "Oh gosh, He got your look Dante, Vergil!" Nero said as he stroked the child check as the baby nuzzle in his touch he chuckle at the baby who open his eyes and they saw his beautiful firm blue eyes as Dante said. "Defiantly Vergil's son!" He said as his chuckle and tried to stroke the child check when the baby whines from his touch. "Yup!. Defiantly your son, bro!" Dante said as Vergil smiled down at his son as he said.

"Yes, My little Jr. He'll be Alaude, Then. Alaude Sprada!" Vergil announced the child name as the child yawned. Then Nero felt the need to push again in was the effect of the afterbirth but instead of that he felt another one of his water broke as Dr. Hana notice it as she chuckle and said. "Look like the second baby is ready to come out too!" She said, just then the door to the room open to revile Trish, Lucia and Lady who had a video camera in her arms.

Lady saw the first born baby was now on Nero arms as she frowned and said. "Did we miss everything?" She asked as Dante chuckle and said. "No. Not at all. In fact Nero here is about to give birth to the second baby!." Dante said as Nero twitched his eyebrow and glared at Dante as a nurse came near him. Nero looked up at the nurse as Dr. Hana said. "It's okay Nero, Serah here will take care of your baby while you deliver the second child. She'll only need to clean the child and put him in a new fresh and clean cloth then gave the child back in your arms. So no need to worry, Nero!" Dr. Hana informed him since she notice the worry and protectiveness look on Nero face.

Nero nodded and let's Serah took his son in his arms and clean the baby. Soon he felt the second contraction again as he gritted his teeth. "I'll take that that you're ready to give birth!" Dr. Hana said as she went back and prepares Nero as she nodded at him and said. "You know what to do right?. Push slowly when the head starts to come out then a hard push when it comes to the shoulder then the rest is a normal push!" She informs him as Nero nodded.

Then soon he began to push as he said. "Why this one won't come out easily?" Nero asked. "I think this one is a laid back one!" Dr. Hana said. "Great!... Now I'll have a hard time pushing him out!." Nero said as he continues to push. 60 minute later he could finally felt the baby head about to come out as he started to push slowly still the child head was slowly out. Then do a long hard push when he felt the baby shoulder as he again screamed. "Ah. Fuck!. How come the shoulder is more painful to push than the head?" He asked as he continues to push.

Soon the baby was complete out as everyone heard the second new born baby cried. Lady video the whole thing as she video the second baby that was now on Dr. Hana arms. The baby continues to cry. "May, may. This one is such a cry baby!" Dr. Hana chuckle as she cover the child with the clean blanket and cut the cord and handed the child to Nero who gladly took it as he embrace his second child while looking down.

The baby opens his eyes once he scents his mother nearby and they saw his beautiful and playfully sparkly blue eyes. The baby giggle and making baby noises when Nero stroked his check the child didn't even flinch when Vergil stroke his other check. The baby didn't even flinch when Lady poke the child check, the child only giggle more.

The adult surrounded the child only chuckle at the baby playfulness. "He's such a playful one like Dante!" Lady said as Nero added. "Defiantly Dante Jr.!" He said as Dante chuckle and said. "Yes, Noctis is a playful one!" He said as Lady looked confuse and asked. "Noctis?" She asked Dante as she eyed him. "Yes, His name will be Noctis, Noctis Sprada!" Dante said.

"Hello there, Noctis!" Lady said as she added. "Dante why are you giving the child a last name, when you three are not even marriage yet!" She said as Dante smiled as both Vergil and he went on their knee beside Nero and pulls out a navy blue velvet box and open it to relive a sliver ring with a small red diamond in the center as both Dante and Vergil said to Nero.

"Nero, Will you marry us and let's us love you for the rest of you entire life?." They both said as Nero gaped while holding his second new born baby in his arms and tears of joy was seen in his lovely face as he said. "Yes!. I do!." He said as he smiled at Dante and Vergil. Lady video the whole thing as she and the girls smiled.

TBC…

Me : Woohoo!.. A heart warming chapter!. And aah~!. Now that the twins are born!. Aren't they cute?. ^3^… XD. And yes both Nero's babies had a Devil Bringer just to let's you know!. ^_^

And on No.1 : I'm sure everyone know Serah's theme song in Final Fantasy 13 right?. Yeah I let's Nero sing that song. I love that song a lot!. ^_^.

I was going to use the song of "Out of Darkness" The one where Kyrie sung in the game but. If I did put it and let's Nero sung it, it's will only piss me off to think of Nero singing it!.. Thought I do love that song I just don't like Kyrie singing it!. Is piss me off!.. DX

Vergil : And PS : She doesn't own that song neither. That song rightful owned by Serah from FF13!..

Dante : Well that it hope you liked this heart warming chapter and you know that drill!. Read and Review or else Kor-chan won't update!..

Lady : Ja ne!

Kor-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Me : Hello and here are the chapter 5 of Vanilla Skies!. Hope you all will love it!. :3

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil

Chapter 5

Recall of Yesterday Event:

"Nero, Will you marry us and let's us love you for the rest of your entire life?." They both said as Nero gaped while holding his second new born baby in his arms a tears of joy was seen in his lovely face as he said. "Yes!. I do!." He said as he smiled at Dante and Vergil. Lady video tape the whole thing as she and the girls smiled.

-0-

Lady smiled when they heard Dante and Vergil proposal to Nero on the day their sons was born. Nero had said 'yes' as he whipped the tears away from his yes as the baby in his arms started to cry. Nero looked down as the baby who being to whimper. "What wrong, dear?" He asked the baby only cried more. Nero being too worried as Dr. Hana chuckle and said. "He's probable hungry, Nero." Dr. Hana said.

Nero looked at her in confuse as he said. "Hungry?" He asked as Dr. Hana nodded her head. He looked down at his son who continues to cry as the baby stomach being to growl. He raises an eyebrow at his son and looked back up at the doctor and said. "How?. How do I feed him?" He asked. Dr. Hana chuckle as she said. "Mothers usually feed their new baby through their breast to feed them." She said. Nero blinked once, twice then he blushes as he just realizes what she meant. "I…Uh…. You can't actually mean that I-I have to breast feed them like a woman do now, would I?" He asked.

Dante silently chuckle beside Vergil. Lady and the rest of the girls smirked at him as Dr. Hana had that creepy smile on her face as she nodded her head and said. "Of course, where else would mother feed their new born baby?" She said. Nero blushed even more at the though of feeding his baby thought his slightly flatted chest as Dr. Hana added. "Beside, take a look!" She said as she pointed at Nero chest. He looked down and sure enough he could see the center of his chest as each nipple where wet. He stared at it widen eye. He was about to protest when Dr. Hana frowned and said.

"Come on, Nero. You have to feed them to your breast. You don't want him to starve to death now do you?" She asked. He sighed and nodded his head as he pull up his t-shirt and position his son through his right nipples as the baby nip at it and soon began to suck his nipples as the baby being to drink the milk from Nero's breast.

Nero tensed and felt awkward at first but soon relaxed as he looked down at his son. He stroke the baby check, the baby didn't flinch as he continues to suck on Nero's nipples. Dante came near Nero and sat down on the chair as his stroke his son check whose didn't move as the baby continues to drink the milk from Nero's breast. Soon the other baby on the hospital cribs started to cry as Vergil blinked then went through it as he picked up his son and said. "What wrong?" He asked at his son who was in his arms as the baby continues to cry, he was worried and concern for his little boy. But soon sighed in relief as he heard his son stomach began to growl. He then smiled at the baby and jerked his up to look at Nero and said.

"Alaude is hungry too, dear!" he said. Nero blinked and nodded his head as Vergil came near him and hand Aluade to Nero as he helped Nero position the baby head to his other nipples and soon the eldest baby began to suck on Nero's nipples. The youngest of the twins was making baby noisy as he suck on Nero's nipple. Nero turn his head to Noctis with a raise eyebrow as the baby continue to drank the milk through Nero's nipples while making baby noisy and looked up at his mother. Soon Noctis stopped drinking and yawned as he nuzzled his head on Nero chest. Both parents giggle at the baby action.

"May I hug him, Nero?" Dante asked Nero who looked at him and nodded and let's Dante took Noctis from his arms as Dante rocking the baby to sleep and stroke his son check. The baby nuzzled at Dante touch as Dante had a smile on his face. Nero felt Alaude yawned from his chest as he looked down and soon Alaude stopped sucking his mother nipples and looked up at him and yawned as he nuzzled his head on Nero's arms. Nero smiled at his eldest son and stroke the baby check as the baby soon drift off to sleep.

Lady video tape the whole thing. Dr. Hana smiled as she said. "Alright. Is time to put the babies to bed and is time for mommy to take a rest. I'm sure your very tried right now, Nero. Go to take a nap. I'm sure Dante and Vergil will look after the babies!" Dr. Hana said as Nero nodded his head and let's Vergil took Alaude from his arms.

Nero lays his head on the pillow and soon drifts off to sleep. Dante and Vergil had rocking their babies to sleep too and soon put them to their cribs. Once both fathers put their son in their cribs a nurse came near them as they looked at them in concern. Well more like Vergil glaring at one of them. One of the nurse hesitated to go near the over protective fathers. Dr. Hana sighed and said to Dante and Vergil.

"Dante, Vergil stop glaring at the nurse, they won't harm them. But the child does need to be taken in the nursery room, so that they won't disturb their mother's sleep. And the nurse also need to measure their weight and checked them and clean them too. But rest assure, they will bring them back here by tomorrow, Cause right now, Nero need 12 hours of sleep or as much of sleep and rest as much as he needed too. He'll be needed lot of rest anyway to recovery his human and demonic energy. So stop that right now and let's the nurse do their job!" Dr. Hana orders them. Both father growled in disagreement but let's the nurse do what the Doctor said and let's the nurse taken the sleeping new born to the nursery room.

They stared as the nurse who went out of the room along with the babies. They turn their head to face the doctor as the doctor discuses them on what to do once Nero was awake. She told them that Nero's wasn't allowed to get out off the bed for another half an hours. They didn't mind it thought. They knew that Nero's needed to recovery as soon as possible. And that he should not be put in any under pressure since he just gives birth. And etc…

Dante and Vergil had decided to stay behind and told Trish to go back home at the Devil May Cry and look after it while they're away. Lucia was with her. So the only person that was left in the hospital in Nero's room was: Dante, Vergil and Lady who was charging his video camera for later use.

Vergil was sitting on the opposite chair near the sleeping Nero with a book on his hand. Dante was on the window watching as the rain pure. It began to rain awhile ago when Trish and Lucia left. Dr. Hana she said she had another appointment so she left as soon as she was done discussing to them about Nero condition. Nero was still asleep at his bed.

Dante sighed as he yawned and stretched his arms up and said. "I'm gonna go make a call for a pizza deliver. Do you guys want me to get you something while I go?" He asked. Vergil looked up as he said. "Can you get me a coffee?" He asked Dante nodded his head as Lady said. "Me too Dante, Go get me some coffee too!" She said as Dante nodded his head. He was about to open the door when a nurse came in panting heavily as they looked at her oddly as she said. "Mr. Sprada. We got a problem!" She said. They looked at her in alert as they nodded their head to let's her continue. "The babies. Their gone!" she said.

"WHAT?" They half yelled. Nero stir in his sleep but didn't wake up They sighed in relief. Vergil dragged Dante hand as he said to Lady. "Lady, Stay with Nero and keep him company while I'll go to discuss with Dante about what to do!" He said. Lady nodded her head in understanding as Vergil and Dante and the nurse went out and closes the door just to make sure that Nero won't hear anything they are saying.

Vergil turns he head to the nurse once the door was completely close as he said. "What do you mean the babies are gone?" He asked full of rage, angry, confuse and concern. "I-I'm sorry. Sir. Everything where find when we put the babies in the nursery room awhile ago. Still we heard someone screaming and when we got there. The place was a mess. The others baby had begin to cry and when we went near to yours babies cribs the cribs was empty. One of our nurse asked the one who was in charger of that place told us she saw 6 men in a white hoddie coat and a red head girl with them. They took the babies with them and don't know where they are taking them!" She said looking frighten when he saw the two fathers gritted their teeth. Dante hand punched the wall hard making it crack a bit. The poor nurse jumped and was now afraid.

"Dammit!.." Dante said as he just realizes something he turned to look at the nurse and asked. "You said. A red head girl was with them?" He asked. The nurse nodded her head as Dante continue to ask. "Dose her hair was tied in a ponytail and was wearing a white dress? With amber eyes?" He asked the nurse who nodded her head. He gritted his teeth and mumble. "Kyrie..." Dante said he was confuse and asked. "Why would Kyrie want to kidnap Nero's babies? ours babies?" He asked. "Do you think it had anything to do with ruining her relationships with him as his lover?" Vergil asked.

Dante shook his head no and said. "No, I doubted it. Nero did said that he left a break up letter to Kyrie when he found out that he was pregnant with our child, so I doubt if it had anything to do with it. She probable doing this to piss us off or to piss Nero off when she found out that Nero was pregnant with the twins and was very upset and—"Dante didn't get a chance to finish to what he was about to say when a voice called them from behind them.

"Dante… What's going on?" Asked someone from behind them. Dante and Vergil widen their eyes as they turn around and saw Nero standing on the doorway through his room looking confuse. Lady was behind him looking guilty as she said. "Sorry, Dante, I tried to stop him from getting out off his bed but he was too stubborn!" She said.

"Dante?" Nero asked again. Dante sighed as he said. "Is nothing, love. Why are you up at this hour?. You're not to pose to get out of your bed. Doctor Order." Dante said as Nero looked at the cracking wall with a small hole in it. "Why the wall had a small hole? Dante?" Nero asked confuse. Dante mumble something like 'shit' under his breath. "It's nothing to be worry about love. Dante and I just had a fight over a coffee!" Vergil lied. Dante stared at him even Lady and the nurse stared at him.

"Right, Dante?" Vergil asked as elbowing him in the shoulder, Dante get the hit and said. "Y-yeah. We where fighting over a coffee flavor and I got mad and pissed at Vergil that I ended up punching the wall and creating a hole in it!. Is nothing big!" Dante tag alone in lying to Nero so he won't get panicked when he found out that the babies had been kidnap by a certain red head girl.

"Oh, Okay." Appearly Nero seems to buy Dante lie and nodded his head as he notice the nurse and asked. "Okay, But what is the nurse doing her looking frightening?" He asked. "Uh… Oh her. She was here to check on you still she saw us fighting and saw me punch the wall she got scared that why she was looking frightening" He lied again, But Nero seem to buy it. Nero frowned at Dante and said. "Well I hope that you would apologize for scaring her, Dante!" Nero said. Dante nodded his head as he went near him and said.

"Now why don't you go back to your bed and have lot of rest?, Hm?" He said. Nero nodded and let's Dante carrying him back to his bed. Dante lay Nero back on his bed and cover him with the blanket as Nero looked at him and asked. "By the way. Where are the twins?" He asked. "You mean Alaude and Noctis?" Dante asked. Nero nodded. Dante didn't know what to tell him still the nurse said.

"Don't worry Mr. Nero. Your babies are in the nursery room. They are find and doing okay. We needed to separate them form you since you need to recover your energy. But don't worries will bring them back to you by tomorrow once you are well enough." She said as she eyed Dante. Dante nodded at her and mumble a 'thank you' to the nurse who nodded her head and went to check on Nero plus.

"Looks like he's doing fine. I call Dr. Hana and tell her your awake. Are you hungry, dear?" The nurse asked Nero who nodded his head and said. "Can I have a chicken sandwich and some milk?" He asked. The nurse nodded her head and said. "Alright, I'll go tell Dr. Hana that you're up and tell the chief to prepare you a chicken sandwich and get you some fresh milk." The nurse said as she went out of the room. Both Dante and Vergil sigh in relief.

Soon Dr. Hana came with the nurse who brought Nero food. The Doctor checked on Nero heath and plus. She nodded her head when he was doing okay and seem to recovering real fast. "Look like his in a good shape. And it looks like you can go home by tomorrow with the twins." She said. Nero looked pleased to hear that while Dante and Vergil were not as the two stared at each other. Dr. Hana stared at the two fathers and said. "Well, since that out of the way. I need to talk to you two!" She said as she grabbed both Dante and Vergil arms and gripped her hold in them, she turn her head to Nero and said. "I'll be back to discuss you on something before you are complete okay and free to get out of here Nero. There are thing you should and shouldn't do now that the twins are born okay? Now I like to excuse myself and need to talk to the daddies here!" She said as they went out of the room.

Outside.

"Doc?" Dante asked. Dr. Hana pulls out a cigarette and lights it as she said. "I know what happen. One of the nurse told me that some weird people who were in white coat along with a red head girl, stolen the twins. Now… I think is it better that you two should go get the twins back before it too late. And don't worry will keep an eye on Nero while you're at it." She said. Dante sighed in relief and said.

"Thanks Doc. I own you for this. Come on Vergil let's go get the twins back!." He said as Vergil asked. "Wait!. We don't even know where she taking the tw—" Vergil was cut off as Dante said. "Don't worry. There's only one place I know where she will be taken them. And that is in Fortuna!" He said.

"But Dante, That take an hours to get there!.." Vergil said. "I'm award of that, that why were taking my Ferrari with us to get there fast!" He said as he added. "Doc. Tell Nero that where out to go demon hunting or something, I'm sure you can come out of a better excuse for why we are gone for a while!" Dante said as his wave a hand at the doctor as the two fathers left.

Dr. Hana smiled at them as they left and throws the cigarette in the trash can once she was done smoking and went back inside Nero's room.

Dante and Vergil drove all the way to the Fortuna with Dante's red Ferrari that he brought a month ago along with two big baskets that could fit a baby size with a pillow and a blanket on it. They made at Fortuna around noon time as they stared at the gothic gate, glaring all the while.

Dante got out of the car follow by Vergil as he said. "Let's get this over with so that we can head back to Nero with the twins safely." He said Vergil nodded his head as they walk inside the town of Fortuna.

The walk to the street was quite, way quite that is almost creepy. Dante looked around, the entire window where close and no light where on, no children playing around the corner of the park. Everything where so quite expect for the sound of the chirping owl and the wind blowing. The entire place where so quite that it almost look like a hunted town.

"Isn't I or this place looked like a hunted town?" Dante asked. "Too quite for a small town. Not to mention, no children playing at the park!. Not even a single dogs or animals can be seen in this place expect for the owl over there!." Vergil said as he pointed at the owl that are standing in one of the town building as Dante added. "No wonder why Nero runaway from this place. This place is so creepy. Don't know why that Kyrie girl loved this place so much!.." Dante said. Walking further still they reach an old cathedral. The one where Dante destroy and killed the holiness and the place where he meet Nero.

Dante smiled when he remember how they first meet, their first battle their quarreling. And all those jazz. He could remember how he admires Nero's Devil Bringer so much. And that frowned face that Nero always shown him when the boy seen or bumped into him. He stared at the rooftop of the old cathedral where he made his appearance. Old memories flow to Dante mind. He snapped out of his daydream when he felt someone elbow him and turn his head at his older twin with a raise eyebrow as Vergil said.

"Stop daydreaming. And pay attention to your surrounding!" Vergil said as he smacked the back of Dante's head. "Ouch!. Okay, okay I'll stop—"Dante stop his ranting when they heard a baby cries. They both widen their eyes when they know whose that cries belong too as the both said. "Shit!. The twins!" both fathers said as they run toward the old cathedral. When they where near it they could hear a loud cries of a baby, their babies and someone chanting a spell.

"What the heck do you think they are doing?. And isn't that a demonic word that they are speaking?" Dante asked. Vergil on the other hand widens his eyes in fear as he cursed and said. "Shit!. This is bad! That a summoning spell to call upon a death person back to life is a demons spell!... This is bad. That spell only works if you sacrifice a new born half-breed—"Vergil stopped as he paled.

Dante too paled and widen his eyes when he realize to what Vergil where trying to say as he screamed in his mind. 'That son of a bitch is using our sons as a sacrifice to bring someone else to life?. Who the hell is she trying to bring back to life?. Shit this is bad we need to save the twins fast!' Dante thought as he looked up at the rooftops then smiled evilly and said to Vergil. "Vergil, I'm going to make my entrance on the rooftops!" He said. Vergil blinked and looked confuse at him as he asked.

"Why the rooftop?" Vergil asked. "Because that way it would be more fun!. You can take the front door if you want. But I'm taking the rooftops!" He said as he made a hop up on the status and jumps at another status and jumped next to the status of an angel on the wall of the building then made it to the rooftop. Vergil watched his brother as he shook his head and stared at the double door and was about to open the door but stopped as he sighed.

Dante landed on the rooftop without making to much noisy as he looked down at the glasses on the rooftop and saw below 3 people who where wearing hoodie was drawing some ritual and 5 people lighting a candle on the floor near the 3 people who where making some ritual circle. And two people came with a bundle in their hand, He heard his two sons where crying in the person arms as the two person put the twins in the center of the ritual that had a drawing of a circle and a stars shape at the center where they lay the babies and some foreign language written all over the ring.

He gripped his hand in a fist. He heard a light footstep behind him as he turn around and saw Vergil walking toward him and soon join him in watching. "Alaude, Noctis!" Vergil said as he watches the two babies on the floor of a ritual circle and where crying non-stop. Then a person who was wearing a red hoodie dress coat came near the babies and pull down the hoodies. Dante and Vergil widen their eyes as they saw Kyrie's red hair when she pull down the red hoodie and saw a danger on her right arms and was about to stab on of the baby when they heard a loud crash could be heard above them as they stared at it.

Kyrie widens her eyes when she saw who it was as the person landed on one of his man. "Sorry for stamping on you!." Said the man. "D-Dante..?" Kyrie looked surprise and afraid. Dante turn his head to look at her as he glare and said in a low but loud enough so that everyone can hear it. "You. Put. That. Thing. Away. From. My. Son. Kyrie!" Dante said seriously and deadly. Soon another loud crash could be hear above them as another person who was in a blue coat landed next to Dante as the man also glared at Kyrie.

Kyrie laughed. "Your sons?. Ptff.. Like I would believe that. Why would Nero slept with a GUY like YOU!" She asked as she picked up Alaude and was about to stab the baby in the chest when Vergil made a trickster dash and grabbed Kyrie hand that where holding the danger he gripped the hand hard that it almost going to break her bone as he glared at her his eyes glowing red and said in a deadly tone. "Don't you dare stab that danger on my son chest you, witch!" Vergil said as he snatched Aluade on Kyrie's arms and pushed her hard making her fall to one of her men.

Alaude soon stopped crying when he was in his father arms. Vergil looked down at his son and smiled as he stroking the boy check that giggle and soon yawned. Dante went forward as he picked up his son who soon clam down and stopped crying once he was in Dante arms.

The baby looked up at his father and smiled as Dante return the favor by smiled down at his son, soon the baby yawned and went to sleep. One of the man stared at them in fright as the man pull out his sword and was about to attack Dante. Dante notice it and move aside making the solider hit the wall and his sword got stuck up in the wall.

Vergil soon pulls out his Yamato and did some judgment cut to the others member of the Order who cried in agony when they got slashed. Kyrie looked afraid and backed up. Dante notice it as Kyrie run for the door but was stopped as a sword was throw to the door making her stop as she turn around and saw Dante and Vergil glaring at her.

She was shaking in fright at Dante and Vergil glare as she said. "I'm not afraid of you two!" she said as she added. "Go ahead and kill me!. I'm sure Nero would be every upset if he found out that you killed me or he would be very upset if he found out my death body lying around here in the cathedral!" She said while smirking up at Dante and Vergil.

They tched. She smiled and soon laughed as she called more men to come as 20 more men came inside the cathedral and was about to attack Dante and Vergil when the two fathers growled and went Devil Trigger mood as Dante said. "As much as I want to play with you guys. But we can't right now because we need to get back to Nero before midnight, so were have to end this fun, now!" Dante said as he Devil Trigger and helped Vergil kill them.

When everything was done as 20 death bodies lay on the ground. Kyrie got scared and backed away as Dante said to her. "If you ever dare to steel our children again!. I'll make sure that this will be the death of you!" he said as he pointed his Rebellions on Kyrie neck that was shaking in fear. He pulls his sword back as he and Vergil walked past her and out of the cathedral with the babies sound asleep in their arms.

Kyrie slumped down on the floor and cried her eye out.

Dante and Vergil went back to their car and put the twins to their basket in the back seat of the car as they made sure that they were safely tackled in. And soon drove back home.

They got back at the hospital around 10pm. Dr. Hana was in front of the emergency gate and waited for them to arrival. When they did Dr. Hana gasped as she saw both fathers cover in blood the blanket that cover the babies where cover in blood too as she went to them. "What happen?" She asked as she looked down at the babies. She sigh in relief that they where asleep and where neat and clean.

"Long story, short. We went there got into a fight with a bunch of solider from the Order then went to save the kids, clean them up before we made back here. They're a bit hungry thought since they cried a while ago." Dante said. "Oh dear me, The poor thing!. I'll call a nurse to feed them right away. Nero asleep now, He keep one asking me on what time were you guys gonna come back. I lied to him awhile ago that you two got bored in waiting and deiced to go on a demon hunting nearby. He got pissed thought but he clamed down a bit now." Dr. Hana said.

Dante and Vergil didn't know weather to be happy that Nero didn't found out that the twins were been kidnap and they have to rescue them or that they should be happy that Dr. Hana just told Nero what she just explain to them. Soon two female nurses came and took the babies from Dante and Vergil after Dr. Hana scowling them for scaring the two nurses by glaring at them.

Dr. Hana also told them to go took a long shower before they head back to Nero's room. Dr. Hana also said that babies will be sending back to the nursery room along with a bodyguard. She also decided that Lucia and Lady would be the one to keep an eye on the babies until tomorrow, meaning the two girls won't be getting any sleep tonight.

Dante and Vergil didn't protest thought. She also told them that she had informed Trish about what happen, she also told Trish to keep it from Nero from knowing what happen. After the bath from one of the bathroom hospital that Dr. Hana had let's them use. The two fathers went to Nero's room quietly to not wake up their beloved fiancé who where still sound asleep in his hospital bed with an iv still achieved to his left arms.

Dante sat on the coach near the window with a pillow and a blanket while Vergil sat on the chair with a blanket. Trish who was sleeping on the other coach near the freezer waked up and saw them as she smiled and excused herself and told them that she'll be heading back to Devil May Cry to look after the house while they where away. They nodded their head and said goodbye to her.

Dante and Vergil gave the sleeping Nero a kiss on the forehead before they went to sleep on each of the coach with a blanket and a pillow.

The next day. Nero wake up and find both of his fiancé sound asleep in each of the coach. Vergil was on the right while Dante was on the left near the window. Nero stared at the window and saw that it was sunny day compare to what yesterday was. He yawned and looked beside him to check what time is was and found that it was 8:30am in the morning. He shrugged and wonders why he was woke up early today as he took the remote control of the TV beside the clock and turn the TV on.

Vergil wake up from the sound of the noise and found that the TV was on. He blinked his eyes and turn his head to the right to fine Nero was wake watching some Billy and Mandy on Cartoon Network. (AN: I just love that show!. XD). He smiled at their beloved fiancé and got up as he stretched his back. Nero turn his head when he notice someone was awake and saw Vergil stretched his back he giggle at Vergil who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, He was about to ask why he was giggle at him when they heard Dante snorted loudly on the other coach.

They stared at him weirdly still Nero chuckle when he notice Dante was drooling in his sleep while mumbling something aboutpizza and Nero on bed.

Vergil frowned and glared at his younger twin when he heard what Dante was mumbling in his sleep. Nero on the other hand was blushed when he get what Dante was dreaming. Nero glared at Dante and said. "Pervert!" Vergil chuckle beside him as Nero blinked and turn his head to the right and saw Vergil smiling at him, he blushed. Just then the front door of the room open as two nurse with a baby cribs came inside. One of the babies cried. Nero smiled softly when the nurse hand him the crying Noctis.

Dante wake up when he heard a baby cry as he blinked his sleeping eyes and saw Nero with one of their babies in his arms. He smiled when he saw Nero smiled at the baby and started to talk to at infant.

"Hello, Little Noctis. What wrong?" To Nero answer the baby stomach growled. He giggles as he pulls up his t-shirt and feed the baby with his breast feed. The baby happily sucking on Nero's nipples as he drank the milk from his mother breast. Nero smiled down at his son who looked up at him with curiosity. Nero looked awkward when he saw his son hand had Devil bringer like him. He frowned at the Demonic look alike arms. The baby saw the look on his mother face and stopped drinking his milk from his mother breast and begins to cry. Nero panicked as he rocking the baby and tried to clam the crying child.

"Don't cry!. Come on!. Don't cry, Noctis!" Nero said as he looked sad at the baby. The baby only cried even more when he saw the look on his mother face. Dante frowned too and went near them as he smiled down at his son. The baby stopped crying and stared at his father and soon begins to giggle. Dante smiled down at him and chuckle when his son giggles at him.

"Hello little, Noctis!" Dante said the baby giggle and reach his little hand up at his father. Dante saw the Devil Bringer and stared at it. The baby saw his daddy staring at his demonic arms with a raise eyebrow he begin to cry again. Dante notice that the baby would cry whenever someone stared or frowned at his Devil Demonic arms. He sighed and told Nero.

"It's find. Love. He just hates when someone stared at his Devil Bringer weirdly or frown at it. And he would cry whenever he saw someone do it!." He said as he frowned at the arms. Noctis cried when his daddy give that look on his arms as Dante pointed and said. "See?"

Nero stared Dante and tried to do what Dante said. He frowned at his youngest son Demonic arms. The baby cried thought when he saw the look on his mother face. Nero sighed and deiced to just smile at his son. The baby stopped crying and blinked up at his mother and soon began to smile and giggle as Noctis returns back to sucking and drinking his milk through his mother breast. Nero sighed in relief. "Look like he the sensitive one!" Dante said as Nero nodded.

"That fine, right?" Dante asked Nero who nodded his head and just stroke his youngest son check the baby giggle. Nero smiled when his son do that. Soon Alaude too cried as his stomach growled. Vergil picked him up and hand the baby to Nero and helped him position the baby to Nero's other chest again as Alaude gladly suck on his mother others nipples and drink his milk through his mother chest. Nero too saw Alaude had a Devil Bringer he stared at it weirdly, thought Alaude just ignored the look that his mother was giving him and just continue to drink his milk. Nero raises his eyebrow at his eldest son.

"I'm surprise Alaude doesn't mind when people stared at his Demonic arms weirdly. He seems to just shrug it off!" Nero said. "That good!. At lest he's not a whine child liked someone around here!" Vergil said as he glared at Dante who glared back at Vergil and soon the two fathers began their usually fight. Bickering at each other and throwing insult word at each other. Nero sighed and just ignore the two idiot fathers and just gladly smile at his twins son in his arms who where drinking their milk through his breast.

TBC…

Me : Ta da!. How was the chapter 5 gose?. *grin*.. The twins are kinda cute right?. *grin* And yes I loved that part scene on the games where Dante appear above the Fortuna cathedral rooftops!.. XD is one of my favor scene and also the part where Dante pinning Nero with his rebellions on the floor was sooo fan sever!. Haha.. XDD… So what do you all think of this chapter?

Dante : Too fluffy and heart-warming on the last part K-chan!. But good job at the part where we keeping a secret where the twins where kidnap!. Good job on that!.

Me: Dan-chan!.

Lady : You could have just let's Dante and Vergil killed that Kyrie girl! It would be more cool if you hadn't let her live! *sulking on the corner.*

Me : *frowned*. I can't let's them kill her yet. I need her for later use! You'll just have to read to fine out!.

Lady : Fine, fine!.. *pouted*….

Nero : *sweatdrop at Lady and Kor-chan* Well that it!. You know the drill?. Read and Review!. Do it or Kor-chan won't update at all!..

Me : ….

Vergil : Ja ne, Everyone see you all on the next chapter!..

Kor-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Me : Hello guys I'm back with chapter 6! Hope you all like it!. XDD

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil

Chapter 6

Recall of Yester Event:

"I'm surprise Alaude doesn't mind when people stared at his Demonic arms weirdly. He seems to just shrug it off!" Nero said. "That good!. At lest he's not a whine child liked someone around here!" Vergil said as he glared at Dante who glared back at Vergil and soon the two fathers began their usually fight. Bickering at each other and throwing insult word at each other. Nero sighed and just ignore the two idiot fathers and just gladly smile at his twins son in his arms who where drinking their milk through his breast.

**-0-**

Later that afternoon they went back home at Devil May Cry. Dante and Vergil where glad that nobody did say anythingto Nero about what happen yesterday. When they got home they saw Trish fixing the baby cribs on the living room as she smiled at them and helped Nero put the twins in there cribs.

"There you go!" Nero said as he put Alaude on his cribs and cover him with a blanket. The baby stared at his mother while making bubbles on his mouth, Nero giggle at his son; He bent down to the cribs and kissed the baby forehead who giggles at him.

Trish put Noctis on his cribs as the baby where making baby noisy. Trish gave the baby a raise eyebrow, When Noctis saw the look that Trish was giving him, and he began to cry. Nero jerked his head beside the other cribs and saw Noctis crying, he sighed and went to Noctis's cribs and pick the baby up. Noctis stopped crying once he was in his mother arms.

When Aluade saw their mother carrying his younger twin on his arms, he got jealous and soon began to cry. Nero turn his head on Aluade who where crying, He sighed and turn to Trish and hand him Noctis while he picked Aluade up and in put him in his arms. Noctis saw this and he began to cry too. "What now?" Nero asked. He was getting tried and not to mention the twins keeps on crying awhile ago at the hospital and wouldn't stop still they where out of that place. And now they began to cry again.

Dante and Vergil who came inside the house with Nero's bags and the babies bags saw the twins began to cry again, they sighed and put the bags down near the door and close the door as they went near Nero and Trish. "What wrong with them?" Dante asked as he neared Trish who had Noctis in her arms, crying.

"Beat me. They where doing fine awhile ago when we put them in their cribs still Noctis was making baby noises and I raise my eyebrow at him and he began to cry. Nero come to Noctis cribs and he pick he up, Noctis stopped crying when he was in Nero's arms but then Alaude began to cry too. I don't know what wrong with him. But when Nero hand Noctis to me and he picked up Alaude on his cribs, Noctis began to cry in my arms." Trish said.

Both Dante and Vergil stared at each other as they both know what the problem was and they both sighed as Dante began to explain while feeling guilty. "Hmm… Nero I forgot to tell you about. How.. Vergil and I were always a jealousy kids when we were young. I use to remember mother telling us that we tend to get jealous on one another when we where just babies!" Dante said as Nero looked up and said. "Meaning they—"Nero said as Vergil cut him off by saying. "They wanted to get attention from their mother all to themselves and tend to get jealous when one gets the most attention from their mother, like we used to be!" Vergil said.

Nero sighed and turns to look at Trish who had Noctis in her arms as he went near her and picked Noctis in his arms whiled Alaude was on his right side. When Alaude scent his younger twins was on his mother arms too he began to glare and was about to kick Noctis when Nero saw it and said. "Ah-aa. Don't kick your brother, Alaude." Nero warned Alaude looked up at him. Nero frowned at his eldest son. Alaude sniffed when he saw the look on his mother face.

Vergil went near Nero and picked Alaude from his arms. Alaude stopped sniffing and looked up at his father. Both Vergil and Nero sighed in relief when Alaude didn't cry when he was in his father arms. And began to reach his tiny hand up at Vergil, who smiled down at him and put his digit finger on his sons hand as the baby gripped his papa fingers.

Noctis on the other hand began to make baby noise on his mother arms. Nero looked down and saw Noctis giggling up at him and reaches his tiny hand in a fist of victory. Nero giggles at it and took the tiny hand in his and kissed it. The baby giggle thought. Dante came near Nero and stroke his son check that looked up at his father and giggles. Dante giggle down at his son.

Trish smiled at the family as she went to the kitchen and said. "I'll go cook dinner now! You guys stay here and have fun playing with the twins!" She said as she went inside the kitchen, Nero blinked and handed Noctis to Dante who looked confuse at him as Nero said.

"Wait! Trish let's me help you cook for dinner too. I miss cooking!" He said both Dante and Vergil chuckle at what Nero said as their young fiancé followed Trish inside the kitchen. Dante went to the coach with Noctis in his arms as he turns the TV on and began watched some cartoon.

Vergil on the other hand went to the desk with Aluade on his arms and read a book while stroking the baby check that yawned and finally went to sleep. Vergil stopped reading and looked down at his son and saw him asleep in his arms. He put the book down on the desk and got up and went to the baby's cribs to the right side and put his son inside his cribs and covers him with blanket.

Dante too stopped watching the TV when he felt his son yawned in his arms and smiled down at the baby and got up from the coach and went to the baby's cribs too, and put Noctis to his cribs as he too cover his son with the red blanket.

Nero came out of the kitchen an hour ago and told them dinner was ready. Dante switch the TV off and went to the kitchen with Vergil as they ate their dinner in silent along with Trish.

At midnight. Nero groaned in his sleep when he heard one of the babies cry in the nursery room. He shook Dante and said. "Dante, Can you go and check if the twins are okay?. There crying again!" Nero said. Dante growled as he got off of the bed and went to the nursery room and saw Noctis where crying non-stop in his cribs. He bent down and picked the baby up and said.

"What wrong, Noctis?" He asked, Noctis only cried more as his stomach growled. Dante sighed and took the baby to their bedroom. Nero got up of the bed and stared at the door and saw Dante with Noctis in his arms as he asked tiredly. "Dante?. What wrong with Noctis?" He asked.

"He's hungry dear!" Dante said as he went near the bed. Nero turns to the bedside table and turn the lamp on as Dante handed Nero the crying child as Nero rocking the baby while pulling up his t-shirt and position the baby to his nipples as the baby soon began to suck Nero's nipples. Nero patted the baby legs gently while humming a song as Noctis continue to drank the milk from his mother breast.

Dante sat beside Nero on the bed and stroking the baby check. Noctis didn't flinch thought he just continue to drink the milk from his mother breast. Soon they heard Alaude cry in the other room. Nero and Dante stared at the wall to where the nursery room was. Vergil wake up when he heard their son was crying and rubbed his head and yawned as he asked. "Why are the babies crying?" He asked as he turns his head to look at Nero and saw Noctis was on Nero's arms drinking his milk from his mother breast.

"Vergil, Can you go check on Alaude?. I can't get up right now while feeding Noctis!" He asked as Vergil nodded his head and got out of the bed and went to the nursery room. When he got there he saw Alaude crying non-stop he picked up the crying baby in his arms and rocking the baby. "What wrong, Aluade?" He asked. To his answer the baby stomach growled. He sighed and nodded his head as he went back to their bedroom and said to Nero.

"Alaude hungry too, Dear!" He said as he went near the bed. Nero looked at Vergil and Alaude who was in his father arms crying while his stomach growled. He sighed; Vergil was about to put Alaude on Nero's arms when Noctis stopped drinking his milked the three parents stared at the youngest baby as the child burped on his own. Nero smiled down and handed Noctis to Dante was gladly took the baby and rocking the child to sleep. Vergil hand Alaude to Nero and helped him position the baby, once the baby was in the right position, the baby begin to suck his mother nipples as he drank his milk on his mother breast.

"…Maybe we should just put the babies' cribs here, so we don't have to go to their room just to check on them?" Dante asked. The two nodded their head in agreement as Vergil got out of the bed and went to get the babies cribs and put it inside their room.

Vergil came back with two babies cribs behind him and put the two cribs to the left side of the room to where their** b**ed was. Dante got up and put Noctis on his bed and cover the baby with the blanket. Noctis yawned and soon felt asleep. Dante smiled down at his son and put two small pillows beside Noctis so he won't hit or smashed to the wooden bar of the cribs.

Alaude stopped drinking his milk on his mother breast and burped. Nero smiled down at the baby as Alaude yawned. Nero got up and went to the other cribs beside Noctis and put Aluade to his cribs and covers the baby with the blue blanket and also put two pillows beside the sleeping child. Nero bent down and kissed the baby forehead, he also went too Noctis's cribs and bent down and kiss the baby forehead too and said. "Good night you two!" He said as he smiled down and soon joined Dante on their king size bed and went to sleep.

2 week later…

Was their wedding day, the twins where in both Lady and Trish arms. Their wedding was only a simple one with only him, Dante, Vergil and the three girls and Dr. Hana, Nero did email Kyrie hoping the girl would at lest come in his wedding day but she didn't, Nero felt hurt when she didn't come but struggle it off. He knows that she was still mad at him.

So here he was now, in front of the priest. As they said their: "I do" to each other a kiss up. That night they had their honey mood at the hotel, but they didn't have sex for fearing to in-pregnant Nero again. (An: XD). Dr. Hana had warned them not too since Nero just give birth a week ago. And it was not a good idea to have another baby when the twins where still infant, it would only add the stress to the two poor dear fathers and mother.

3 week later..

Noctis and Alaude are now 3 week old. The twins sometime cry during lunch time or before dinner time and wouldn't stop crying still mommy or daddies rocking them or sung a lullaby (aka: The one Nero's sung on chapter 4! XD). they sometime cries when there are hungry or need to change their diaper. Thought the twins would get confuse to which one was Daddy Dante or Daddy Vergil when both father hair where down.

Dr. Hana had insist Nero's to let the baby get use to soft music and read them story books as many as they needed but warned him to not spoil them too much or they would grown to be spoiled one day. She also insists Nero to get the babies experience different kind of things like: sights, sounds, textures, smells and tastes and etc. She also insists Nero's to buy different flavor of pacifiers. She also said to Nero to gives them Time Outs if it needed so that Nero's can take a break once in a while. She also insist Nero's to give the twins some Tummy time during theirs naptimes once in a while too to prevent SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.)

So here they where sitting in the living room listening to one of the 'Owl City' song. (An: I pick this song since its sound so soothing and relaxing. It's a prefect song for babies I think?. Well for me that it!. XD). Nero would sometime sing along in the music.

4 month.. (an : I'm gonna skips some of this!. I might jump to month to moth for the babies process so be wear!.)

The twins are now 4 month old. They loved to kick and suck on their hand and feet. When they dose this, Nero would hand them their pacifiers and the baby would gladly suck and chew on their pacifiers.

The twins would sometime get cranky when they are tired of playing and would just want to rest on Nero's shoulder while mommy sing them some lullaby. The parents would sometime talk to the twins like saying. "How are you little one?, did you miss mommy?" And the twins would respond by squealing or kicking their feet in happiness when they saw their mommy. Nero would smile at them.

Nero would sometime record when the baby make babies noisy and would let's them hear the voice the babies would happily smile, and sometime would look up at Nero and smile at him.

Sometime Vergil would play with Alaude tummy and Alaude would giggle at Vergil when he tickles his tummy. Dante would do the same would Noctis and Noctis would respond to him kicking his feet, Dante would laugh at this and sometime would nuzzle his nose on Noctis tummy the baby would giggle in respond.

6 month..

The twins are now 6 months. They still love to suck on their thump and feet. Nero had began to feed them with solid food since Dr. Hana said that is was time for them to feed them with solid food but don't rush them if they were not ready yet, breast feeding was still need so Nero wasn't happy about that he was hoping that the twins would soon start to drink in the bottle, but Dr. Hana said he have to wait still the twins would start to have teeth or what they call: Teething.

Nero would sometime play 'peak-a-boo' with the twins and would respond by clapping their hand or would make babies noises.

When morning and when the twins saw their mommy or daddies went to their cribs they would reach their hand up and would want to be picked up. They would sometime easily get distracted when they saw one of their daddies where holding something that interest them and they would struggle from their mother hold and would want to reach out one of their hand to try to grab the object on their father hand. Nero would sometime worry because sometime Dante would clean his guns in his desk and baby Noctis would saw him and would want to snatch it. Nero would say. "No, Noctis not daddy, toy!" And Noctis would look up at him in confuse.

8 month later..

The twins are now 8 month and they still love to suck their thump and love to grab random object, but most of all they don't want to be left alone in their cribs for far to long, they would cries non-stop still one of their parents would pick them up or keep them company. They also doesn't like to get separate from their mother for far too long too, they would whine and cries if they where taking away from Nero's arms.

There's was this one time when Nero's tried to leave the twins to their fathers for a day and when he came back home. Dante and Vergil would tell him they cried, whinny the whole day looking for him.

The twins also learn to crawl and sit up on their own. And sometime would crawl to mommy Nero when they saw him. Nero would bent down and pick them up and nuzzle his nose on their tummy, they would giggles and claps their hand and would making babies noises.

12 month…

The baby are now in their one year old!. They still love to suck their thump on their mouth, and still love to play 'peak-a-boo' and jump up and down with mommy or daddies laps. But the most joyful was when the twins learned to walk on their own without mommy or daddy help, Nero was surprise when the twins learned to walk on their own. They also started to learn how to talk, they could say: "mama, and dada or papa!."

When their parents would put them to sleep they would say: "Mama/dada give kiss!" Meaning they want their parents to give them a kiss goodnight before they go to sleep. They would sometime whine when they hate the flavor of the food they been feed, they would say: "No strewbee, wans appi!" (No strawberry, wants apple!). And Alaude would shook his head and say to Nero's: "No bottle, want cup!" To Nero's when he want a glass of milk.

They would sometime move around the house walking to where mama is or where daddy seat on the desk and would reach their hand up and said. "Dada, play!" And Dante or Vergil would pick them up and would play piggy back or jump on their lap's ups and downs.

When the twins turned 5 years old.

The two 5 years' old twins Noctis and Aluade love to mimic their daddies taunt (mostly Dante's taunt!). They still love to scream sometime and throw random object and sometime whine but at lest they can talk properly now.

Little Noctis and Alaude where playing in their room. They where playing with their big lego size toys and where building a castle well they at lest tried. While their mommy where downstairs cooking food for lunch. Dante and Vergil had gone back to demon hunting when the twins where in their 9 month old since Nero can handle them at that time along. And since they are out for awhile, thought the two father didn't allow themselves to take a long mission for a far away places to hunt because they know it's was not a good idea to leave the twins with Nero for more then a days the twins would bugs their mother to tell them where their daddy went and would look for them.

Nero's had forbidden Dante and Vergil for letting them near their weapon or let's the twins play with it. Nero even forbidden Dante and Vergil for teaching them some karate or any demonic ability, Nero also said that they will start learning to use guns or sword when they are a bit old enough, mostly when they turned 9 or 10. Nero didn't want to risk teaching a 5 or 8 years old of using a guns and sword for the fear of hurting themselves.

So here the twins are in their room playing with their toys. But sometime the twins would fight at each other or fight over with toys they found interesting. Noctis was about to pick up a blue lego when Alaude saw it and snatch the lego and pushed his younger twins. Noctis cried loud. Nero who where downstairs prepares the table went alert and dash out the kitchen and went to the kids room and saw Noctis crying on the floor. He sighed and picked the boy up in his arms as he tried to hush the child.

"Shh… is okay, Noctis, mommy here!, now tell me what going on?. Did you two have another fight?" He asked. Noctis point his finger at his older twins and said. "I wanted to pick the blue block and big brother push me off!. I hit my butt on the floor!." Noctis said as he cried again. Nero frowned and sighed as he turns his head on Alaude and glared at the child and said. "Alaude, what did mommy told you about hitting your brother?"

"Don't do it, or less I get a time out?" Alaude said looking guilty and afraid at his mother. Nero sighed and nodded his head as he put Noctis down and picked Alaude up and put him in the corner and said. "You are not to leave this place young man still you say sorry to Noctis or still you learn what wrong you did!. And I want you too remain here still I come back, understood?" Nero said while scowling at his eldest son. Alaude pouted and nodded his head. Nero nodded and said. "good!. I'll be back once I'm done prepare for lunch!. Now you two better not start to fight again, understood?" He said as the twins nodded their head as he left them and went back to the kitchen.

When Dante and Vergil got home, they smelled fresh roasted chicken and some pasta and went to the kitchen and saw their 'wife' cooking for lunch, and went near Nero when he didn't notice that they where home and sneak their arms behind Nero waist. Nero jumped when he felt someone sneak their hand from behind him and turn around to meet Dante lips as Dante kissed him.

"Hmm…" Nero moaned in shock and when Dante pull away he said. "Dante!, don't do that, your giving me a heart attack!" Nero said as he tried to clam down his heart where beating in panicked, Dante chuckle, Nero turns to glare at him, He reach his hand in defeat and said. "Where the kids?" He asked. "Upstairs in their room, playing, why?" Nero asked as Dante only grinned at him and said. "Daddy Dante got a surprise for them!." Dante said as he went out of the kitchen and went to living room to get the surprise gift for the twins. Nero blinked and turns to Vergil who sat on the chair and raises his eyebrow at him. Vergil shrugged.

Dante came back inside the kitchen with his gift to the kids in his hand arms. Nero widen his eyes in shock and paled at what was on Dante arms and said "Oh, NO!. Dante you can't be serious giving them THAT!" He said. Dante frowned and said. "Why not?, I'm sure they will love it!" Dante said as he called the kids. "Noctis! Alaude come down here!. Daddy Dante had a surprise for you two!" He shouted. Soon footstep could be heard upstairs and into the living room as the twins went inside the kitchen and said.

"Daddy Dante!. Your bac—" The twins said but stopped and blinked their eyes and stared at what was on Dante's arms and squealed in delight as they said. "COOL!.. A puppy!" They said together and went to Dante and patted the puppy head. The puppy wiggles his tail in respond. Dante turned to Nero and said. "See?. Told you they would love it!" He grinned at Nero who frowned at him.

The twins looked up at their mother and give him their puppy-dog-eyes and both said. "Can we keep it, can we keep it, mommy, pleasee~!" the twins pledged. Nero sighed and nodded his head, he could never say no when they give him that look on their face. The twins jumped in happiness and said.

"YAY!." They said.

"So what are you guys gonna name him?" Dante asked. The twins blinked and said. "It's a he?" They asked, Dante nodded his head and the twins looked at each other and smiled as they both said. "Kyoya!.. Will name him Kyoya!" They said. The puppy barked in respond. "Look like he liked the name!" Dante said. Nero eyed the puppy is a Golden Retriever (1) a light brown Golden Retriever with a beautiful green eyes.

"Dante, where did you found him?" Nero asked. Dante looked up and said. "Oh, Lady found him!. She wanted to keep it but the apartment she was living wouldn't allow any pets, so she ditched it on me!. She said it's her gift to the twins since she forgot to give them one last year!" He said. The twins squealed in joy when they heard it. Nero sighed. Trust Lady to be their aunty when she would spoil them to much.

"Now why don't you two go play with Kyoya upstairs while Daddies and mommy have some times along, hm?" He asked. The twins nodded their head as Alaude pick the puppy up and went upstairs to their rooms. When the twins where out of the kitchen and went up to their rooms. Dante smiled at Nero and went near him, even Vergil had that smirk on his face as he neared and they corner Nero on the wall of the kitchen, Nero was sweating. He knows his two husbands where up to something. Dante picked Nero hand up and gave it a lustful kiss. Nero moaned.

"Ahh… Dante!, don't, what if the twins saw us?" He asked worriedly. Dante licked the tips of Nero's arms. Nero blushed as Dante said. "Don't worried!. Trish and Lucia are going to drop by since they want to borrow the twins and took them for a walk on the park along with the puppy!" Dante said. "Nnn.." Nero moaned when he felt Vergil licked his neck. Just then they heard the front door open and footsteps could be hears.

"Wow!.. I hope the kids didn't see this!" Lady said behind them, they turn there head and saw her on the doorframe of the kitchen. Nero blushed in embarrassment. Dante only grinned at her and said. "Yo, Lady, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Trish asked me if I want to join her in taking the kids out for a walk, so where are those two little rascals?" She asked.

"Upstairs, playing with the puppy!" Vergil said not pulling himself on Nero's neck. She nodded her head and went out of the kitchen leaving the three parents to their fun. "Noctis!, Alaude, You two wanna come with aunty Lady to take the pups out for a walk in the park?" She yelled she got a reply of a : "YES!" upstairs as she chuckles and shouted. "Well, go get ready; I'll wait for you two down here!" She said. Not to long the twins dashed downstairs and looked up at Lady excitedly with the puppy beside them. Nero, Dante and Vergil had stopped what they where doing a while ago when they heard the twins dashed down the stairs.

"Well, go say goodbye to mommy and daddies before we go you two!" She said as the twins nodded and went to Nero as Nero bent down and let's the twins give him a peak on the check and went to Dante and Vergil's to give each their fathers a peak in the check too and left the house with Lady. Once Lady and the twins where out of the house. Dante put his arms on Nero's shoulder as Nero turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow and asked. "What?" He asked. Dante grinned at him and said.

"Oh, I don't know. Wanna continue what we left off a while ago?" He said as he added. "And beside, this sexual frustration without sex for a years is killing us!." He said as Dante pick Nero's up bride style as Vergil switch off the stove and follow Nero to their bedroom.

TBC… Me: XDDD. Look like their will be lemon on the next chapter!.. XDD…

And on no. 1: anybody wonder why I choose Golden Retriever?. Simple it because I got a dogs like that at home. And his name is goldie even thought I know he was a boy :/ Can't help it, I couldn't think of a better name for him. :/

Nero: …. But didn't you guys have like 11 dogs in the house?

Me : Yes, we do have 11 dogs, 2 golden Retriever one name: Goldie the other one is Barbie (aka: This two Golden Retriever are my dogs!), one Pug named Bella (aka: Bella of Twilight! XD. Is not my dog thought it's my mother dogs, she love pug type of dogs so she had one. It's was a gift for her by our uncle. And each of us had our own dogs at home!.), one Chihuahua (my sister dogs), 5 Japanese peach 3 white and 2 black (my sister 5 dogs), and 2 wishbone type named :Yuu-chan (from: Man character name) and Drixie, (My 2 other dogs). My other older sister had a pet snake at their house, named Jafar (from Aladdin!). And we also have 15 love birds, moms pet and 12 gold fish and Koi fish, daddy pet!

Nero and Dante: O_O Dante: Yo dude!. Your house sound like a pet house instead of a house!.

Me: I know!. And I want to have a turtle or a bunny for my pet too but moms said we got to much of a pet to handle with!. U_U

Trish: Good thing she did thought!.

Me: *pouted*…

Vergil: Whatever!. You know the Drill?. Read and Review or—

Nero : OR KOR-CHAN WON'T UPDATE AT ALL!.

Vergil : *sweat drop at Nero* … Ja. Ne! guys see all on the next chapter!.

Kor-chan


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Hello I'm back with Chapter 7!. Hope you all will like this chapter!. *rawr*… XDD

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Warning : Boy x Boy, Gay story, yaoi, Mpreg it mean Male pregnancy!. And if you don't like Mpreg or gay things then don't read it or sue!. This story are only for those Yaoi fans like myself!.

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil (threesome!)

Chapter 7

Recall of Yesterday Event:

"Oh, I don't know. Wanna continue what we left off a while ago?" He said as he added. "And beside, this sexual frustration without sex for a years is killing us!." He said as Dante pick Nero's up bride style as Vergil switch off the stove and follow Nero to their bedroom.

-0-

Both parents went to their bedroom, Nero was in Dante's arms still Dante's throw him in their bed, Dante began to took of his coat. Nero stared at Dante undressing in front of him; He blushed when he saw his other husband muscular chest, and crawled to their bed. Vergil follow them inside their bedroom and close the door and locking it just in cast and took of his coat and other cloth too and soon joined Dante in the bed, they so began to took Nero's cloth off while lick, sucking and biting his neck, Nero would respond by moaning low and loud.

"Nnn… D-Dante!..AHH!... V-Vergil… Please don't bite my hand to hard!. Its will left a mark!" Nero said while moaning and blushing. Dante smirked in Nero's neck and took of his glove and travel his hand downward to Nero's pants and began to rubs Nero's growing arousal, while biting his neck. Vergil smirked when they heard Nero moaned loud is turns them on, badly.

Dante stopped rubbing Nero's groin pants and starts to un-button his pants and pull it down along with his boxers. Nero erection perked up and it's was growing hard as Vergil started to give Nero's hand a blowjob, Nero's moaned and backed up when he felt Dante's tongue on his manhood and was now licking it. He gripped the bed sheet tightly

Vergil stopped licking Nero hand and grabbed Nero's chin and turn it to face him as he capture Nero's lips in a heated kiss. Nero moaned to their kisses. "Nnn.." Nero moaned and closes his eyes as he felt Vergil's tongue went deeper into his mouth. He reaches his hand up on Vergil's head and gripped Vergil's hair tightly making Vergil groaned in their kiss.

Dante continue to suck and lick Nero's erection while spreading Nero's legs wide and insert a finger inside Nero's entrance. Nero jerked his body upward when he felt one of Dante's hand went inside him while continue to suck his harden erection. He moaned and pumped to Dante's touch while moaning and making noises.

"Oh… Gosh!. Suck it harder, Dante!" Nero said as he gave a long moan when Dante's sucked his erection hard and long. Vergil when to grabs his chin again and gave him another lustful and heated kiss, while playing with Nero's nipples he squeal the harden nipples as Nero moaned through their kiss. He felt Dante's insert a second finger inside him as he put it in and out, in and out and hitting his sweet spot. Nero gave loud moan and gripped his hold on Vergil shoulder making a deep scratch and nail mark on Vergil back.

Dante's insert a third finger as Nero backed up and close his eyes tightly when he felt Dante's insert a third finger and went deeper inside him he moaned and rocking on the bed. When Dante was sure enough that Nero was ready he pull off his fingers on Nero's entrance, and Nero's gave a disappointed groan, and looked more disappointed when Vergil stopped kissing him and playing with his nipples as he looked up at Vergil in confuse as Vergil got off of the bed and went to Nero's lower part and took off his pants and position himself in front of Nero and began to insert his hard erection inside Nero's entrance, Nero gasped loud when he felt Vergil's erection went inside him.

Vergil went in and out of Nero's as Nero pumped to Vergil rhythm. Dante went to Nero's chest and gave his nipples a long lick and suck it, he gasped at the sensation. Dante others hand played with his other nipples squeeze it lightly making circle and rubbing the tips of the nipples.

Nero would blush and moan at the same time when he felt Vergil went deeper inside him, He gasp and his eyes widen when he felt Vergil hit his sweet spot. He gripped his hold on Dante shoulder gripping it tightly still it bleed as blood trill down on Dante shoulder. Dante moaned when Nero gripped his shoulder hard and felt it bleed but his shrugged it off and continue his masturbation on Nero's nipples.

"Ahh..aa!.. Ahh~" Nero moaned. His eyes filed with lust and wanting more. Vergil gives one last thrust as his seed came inside Nero's, purring all the while. Nero moaned when he felt Vergil seed cuming inside him as Vergil pull out. Dante looked behind him and saw Vergil fixing his hair and glance at him as he said.

"Your turn to cum inside him, Dante!. I'm done so it my turn to play with Nero's nipples." Vergil said, Nero blushed at what Vergil just said.

Dante grinned at him as he turn to face Nero and gave him his sexy smirk and kiss his check before he got off of him. Nero blushed. "Okay, Lay down on the bed bro, I want Nero on his back!." He said as Vergil nodded and pick Nero up as his position him in a laying position as he lay down on the bed and pulled Nero to him while Dante pull of his pants and boxer and position himself on Nero's butt. Nero blushed on top of Vergil while Vergil gave him a smirk and began to suck and lick Nero's nipples.

Nero moaned from the sensation of Vergil tongue on his nipples. He also felt Dante grabbed his hips and began to position his erection in front of Nero's butt and soon thrust inside Nero's. "AHHH!" Nero gasped as he gripped the bed sheet beside Vergil. Dante pumped and thrust inside Nero's hard and deep as Nero backed up and down to Dante's rhythms.

Vergil where still licking and sucking Nero's nipples on tops of him while Dante keep thrusting inside Nero who where moaning loud. Nero also felt Dante hand stroking his erection below him and playing with the tips of it. "Ahh~!. D-Dante~… Don't stroke my dick while pumping inside me I-I might lose my balance!" He said. Dante frowned and gripped his hold on Nero's hips as he bent down and whisper in Nero's ears.

"You won't, I'll hold you tightly so get ready for the big one!" Dante said. Nero blushes as Dante went deep and thrust harder then before as he hit Nero's sweet spot. Nero gasped and moaned loud, loud enough to hear the other neighborhood next door. "AHHH~! DANTE!.. HARDER!.. DO IT HARD AND FASTER!. AHHH~" Nero moaned loud in pleasure.

Other people who where walking down the street beside the Devil May Cry, stared at their building when they heard Nero's scream with a loud moan in pleasure. Some people pale while some teenager girls giggle, others blush while old people shook their head and shrug it off and continue walking, ignoring the moan and loud sound of pleasure coming from the Devil May Cry household. (AN: XD.).

Dante continue thrusting inside him completely, while he cum inside Nero's. Nero's too cum on Vergil chest. Both off them moaned in pleasure as Dante pull away from Nero's butt leaving a trill of his cum dropping down on Nero legs and on the bed sheet. Nero moaned when Dante pull off of him. "Nnn…" Nero said as he slumped on top of Vergil's as he panted heavily. Dante and Vergil too where panting heavily.

Nero rest his head on Vergil shoulder while Vergil stroked his hair lightly. Dante gave Nero's butt a light pat and squeeze as Nero moaned when he felt it. "We should let's the girls took the kids out for a walk sometime so we can do this again!" Dante said as the two below him on the bed nodded their head in agreement. Nero felt tried and felt asleep on tops of Vergil. Vergil chuckles when he heard Nero soft snoring on tops of him.

Vergil put Nero beside him and covers him with the blanket as Nero continues to sleep. Both Dante and Vergil chuckle at him. "It's look like we tried him to much from thrusting inside him!" Vergil said as Dante chuckle and nodded his head and got up to pick up his boxer and pants on the lay on floor and put them back on as he went to the door and unlock it.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and finish what Nero's cooking!" He said as Vergil nodded his head and pick up his boxer and pants to and put them on and fix his hair as he looked down at Nero's who were still sleeping soundly on their king size bed as he smiled down at the young man and bent down and kiss him on the forehead before going back downstairs and help Dante cook.

The kids came back around 2pm along with the girls carrying a plastic bag in their hand while Noctis was carrying the puppy. The kids went inside the house while shouting. "Mommy, daddies were home!" They said. Vergil got out of the kitchen with a glass of coffee in his hand as smiled down at the twins who went near him and pull out a box of dog's food and others things they brought like new toys car and some scrabble board games and others game board.

Vergil frowned when they brought another new remote control toys car. "Noctis, Alaude don't you think you two had enough toys car in your room?. I don't think mommy would be happy if he's seen you two brought a new one!" He said. The twins looked up at him with those cute eyes. He sighed, and nodded his head.

"Alright, alright!. You will have it!. But this will be the last one you will be bringing here alright?. Because I don't think you're Daddy Dante and I can handle mommy outburst!" He said as the twins nodded their head.

"Where's mommy?" The twins asked. "Mommy upstairs, asleep. He got tired so we let him sleep!" Dante said. The twins stared at each other before smiling and was about to go upstairs when their daddies notice the look on their face. "Hep!. Don't even think about waking your mother up, you two!" Vergil said.

"Aww.. But daddy Vergil! We want mommy to see what we brought for Kyoya!" They whine. Vergil shook his head and said firmly. "No, mean no, or else you two will get a time out from both Dante and I!" He said. The twins pouted up at him and nodded their head and went to the coach to play with their new toys along with the puppy.

Trish chuckles beside him as Vergil stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "Oh nothing… By the way, Alaude and Noctis saw a new video toys and they want it!... They whine to us and coating us to buy them one!.. Still Lady said 'tell daddies to buy it for you two!'" Trish said. Vergil and Dante just stand there.

"…."

"What kind of video toys?" Dante asked. "Oh, it's the new version of DS, called DSxiL!" Trish said as she added. "It cost around 169.99 dollars!" She said. The two fathers mouth flow open. "W-What?" Both father asked.

"But didn't they already have one?" Dante asked. "That was the old version!, they want the new version!. And they also want that xbox 360!. They saw on the mall!" Trish said. Dante cursed under his breath. Vergil sighed and glance his eyes to the twins that where playing with the puppy on the coach.

Just then they heard the door upstairs open as they all stared at the staircase and saw Nero walk on the stairs as he rubbed his messy hair. The twins saw him and ran to him. "MOMMY!" The twins called as they clench to their mothers legs. Nero chuckle down at the two little boys who clench to him, who smiled up at him as he ruffles the twin head. They giggle and grinned up at their mother.

"How the trips to the park went you two?" He asked the twins. The twins grinned up at him and said. "It's was awesome!. Kyoya did a little fire bolt and went to this big shape size of a light brown dogs with wing on his back when we throw a stick at him and catch it in a fast speed!. It was so cool, mommy!" Noctis said as Alaude added. "You should come and see it too, mommy!. Kyoya could jump really high!" He said. Nero listen to everything the kids said and turn his head to glare at Dante who gave him an apologize grin.

He felts a tug on his pants as he looked down at the twins as they said. "Mommy?" the twins asked worriedly. He patted their head gently and said. "It's nothing, dear!. Mommy just glad you two have fun at the park!. And mommy promise to come with you next time when mommy not busy, okay?" He said as he bent down to level them. They nodded their head and give Nero a kiss on the check as he chuckle at them and return the flavor too by kissing their little forehead they giggle whenever their mother dose it.

"Now why don't you two go play with, Kyoya in the backyard while mommy talks with Daddy Dante, hm?" He asked, they nodded their head and picked Kyoya up and went to the back door to go to the backyard, when the kids was out of reach. Nero turn to look at Dante with that smuggle look on his face as Dante paled. He knows whenever Nero gave that look, mean he was in big trouble.

Nero went near Dante and to his surprise; Nero gripped his groin tightly under his pants that almost going to break. He groaned in pain as Nero asked. "Danteee!... I don't mind you giving them pet's. But why in the world, would you pick a hell hound for a pet?. And you better tell me the true, cause I know how much 'Lady' hate demon creatures!.." Nero said as he let's go off his hand on Dante groin.

"Okay, Okay!. I can explain!. When Vergil and I went on a mission near the filed on the bridge and fighting a bunch of other demon!. We stumble upon this old garbage's trash and heard a cries of a puppy and when I near it, I saw it there, in it little box crying, I couldn't just leave it there!. And when I took him out of that trash he begin to wiggles his tail and transform into his demonic form!. I don't know who he belong too!. Vergil did protested and told me that you might not agree to let's us keeps it, but I ignored his warning!" Dante said, giving up as Nero continues to glare at him.

Nero sighed and messages his forehead as he finally said. "Fine!. We can keeps it!. But it better be your responsible when he break anything valuable here in the house, understood?" Nero said. Dante nodded his head. "Now, for your punishment, you won't get any sex for a week!" Nero said. "WHAT?. Nero, babe, you can't be serious about it?. It's just a puppy!" Dante said.

"A puppy? You say?. That thing is a half-demon dog!" Nero yelled. "So?. Where half-demon too, what the different about it?." Dante asked. Nero looked sad when he hear what Dante just said. "And beside, it owner already abundant him!. You can't actually be so heartless on the poor little creature now are you?..." He asked. Nero didn't reply. He sighed.

"That not the Nero we loved!" Dante said. Nero looked away as his eyes sadden a bit and soon give in and said. "Fine you win!. I'm sorry, is just. The kids are still too young to take responsibility to have a dog around, what if, Kyoya might bite them?, Or worst Poisson them?" Nero asked worriedly.

Dante blinked then smiled softly at Nero and put his arms around Nero waist and said. "it's fine!. Kyoya is a smart puppy, he won't hurt his master!" Dante said as he kissed Nero neck. "Hmm.." Nero said. "Well now, that, that settle, why don't, you have your lunch now, Nero!" Vergil said as Nero nodded and pull off of Dante and went to the kitchen to eat his lunch.

"I'll go check on the kids with the puppy!" Dante said as he excused himself and left the two along as he went to the backyard. Nero sighed. "What wrong, love?" Vergil asked as he drank his coffee beside Nero. "Is just that… I'm worried… I had this bad feeling that something bad gonna happen and I worried about the kids!" he said honestly as he put down his forks on the plate and looked at Vergil with that serious stare.

Vergil saw the worried and fear in Nero eyes. He stopped drinking his coffee half way when he saw dose eyes and put the mug down on the table and sighed as he said. "Don't worry, no matter what happen; will always be there for them, right?" He asked as Nero nodded. "Then it's fine!. Were here for them, to keeps them safe, as long as they are with us they'll be fine!" Vergil said as he added. "So you need not to worry too much about it, alright?" He said as Nero nodded his head and drinks his cold apple juice.

On the backyard.

The twins were playing fetch with the hell puppy.

"Go fetch it! Kyoya!" Alaude said as he throw the stick in the air as the puppy chase it and soon got it and landed on the ground with a soft thump and went back to Alaude and Noctis while wiggling his tail back and forth. Dante chuckle as he watches the twins, play with the puppy. The kids were having fun playing with the puppy. "Mine turn to play fetch with him!" Noctis said.

Aluade hand him the stick, the puppy waited excitedly for Noctis to throw the stick. Noctis throw the stick too the left side as the puppy follow it and soon catch the stick in mid air while transforming and use it wings to fly just to catch the stick above him. Dante claps his hand as the twins turn their head behind them and saw Daddy Dante stand on the doorway off the back door while clapping his hand.

"Nice fetch, Kids!" He said the twins grinned at him as they run to him and clenched to his legs, he chuckle down at the two little boys who where clench on his pants legs. He patted their head as they grinned up at him. Kyoya came near them with the stick on his mouth and his wings and tail wiggles as he stared up at Dante.

"Look like, Kyoya wanna play fetch with you too, daddy!" The twins said as Dante chuckle and bent down and snatch the stick on the puppy mouth and throw it. Kyoya chase the stick and run to the bushes to find it. "Aww. Daddy! That mean of you to throw it that far!" Noctis whine. Dante patted his son head and said. "Sorry, Got carried away!" He said the twins giggle to his respond.

Soon they heard a rumbling sound above them as Dante looked up and frowned. The cloud had cover the sky and it look like it would have lighting and some hard rain later on this after noon. He looked back at the bushes and whistle to call the puppy. Kyoya came out of the bushes not to long and had the stick on his mouth as he run to where his master was standing and looked up in confuse. Dante bent down and picked the puppy up as he said.

"Let's go back inside, it look like is gonna starts to rain soon!" He said as the twins nodded their head and follows their father inside the house.

When they got inside the house, Nero was on the living room waiting for them as the twins dash toward him as he picked them up and said. "Nap time you two!" Nero said, the twins whine. "Aww.. But we don't want to nap yet!" They said. Nero shook his head and said "Come on!, I'm sure you two are tired from playing with Kyoya!" He said as Noctis yawned and said. "Can he sleep with us? Please!" Noctis begged Nero sighed and nodded his head. Dante put the puppy down on the floor as the puppy follows Nero up the stairs.

Nero opens the door to the twin's room while carrying them in his arms as he went inside and told the twins. "Noctis took your shoe off, you too Alaude!" He said as both twins kicked their shoes off. Once both of their shoes were off, Nero put Noctis on his bed and went to Alaude's bed and put the child on his bed as he cover Alaude with his blue blanket. He went to Noctis and did the same as he helped the puppy slept beside Noctis.

Once both twins where now asleep, he went for the door and switches the light off and glance at his sleep sons on their bed with Kyoya beside Noctis, while the boy hugged the puppy in his sleep. He smiled at the cute scene in front of him before he completely left and close the door quietly.

Nero went back to the living room and saw both Vergil and Dante where watching 'Underworld' movie on HBO. He joined them as he sat between them and watch the show.

The next 6 weeks.

Nero felt ill, he was in the bathroom, poking his gut out, the kids heard the noise from their room as they went out of their room and went inside the bathroom outside their room and saw their beloved mother, vomiting on the toilet bowl. "Mommy?. You okay?" asked Noctis. Nero jerked his head to the side and saw his youngest son looking worried and concern at their mommy.

"uh.. Yes.. Mommy, Fine!" He lied. They frowned and said. "But, mommy you where poking your gut on the toilet awhile ago!" The ever smart Alaude said. Nero sighed as he snatched the tissues paper near the toilet and wipes his mouth. "I'm fine!" he said as he got up and throw the tissues paper to the trash near the toilet and went near his two sons and ruffles their head as he said. "Mommy, fine, see?. Mommy probable just ate something bad that made him vomit the food he eats!, See, Mommy fine now!" He said as he bent down and kisses the twins forehead as he added.

"Don't tell daddy about this okay?" He said. "Okay!." They both said. "But mommy, is surprise me since you been like this for…. How many week was it?" Noctis said as he counted on his finger on how many times Nero's felt ill. "5 week!" Alaude said. Nero sat their, blinking then widen his eyes as he mumble. "Can't be?. Can it?" He asked himself. The twins stared at him worriedly. "Mommy?" They asked worriedly again.

"Sorry, mommy space out… Hmm… is Aunty Trish still downstairs?" He asked. They nodded. "Yes, she's downstairs reading a book!" Alaude said. Nero nodded his head and said. "Okay, why don't you two go and play with kyoya at the backyard?" He said.

"Okay, but what about you, mommy?" Noctis asked. He chuckle and ruffle Noctis head gently and said. "Mommy got somewhere to go and want to ask your Aunty Trish to look after you for a while!" He said as they nodded and went to their room and pick up Kyoya and went downstairs and into the yard and begin to play with the puppy.

Nero went to their bedroom and put on some dark navy blue t-shirt and a red coat and put it on, and went out of their room and into the living room and saw Trish on the coach laying while reading a twilight books. "Trish!. I'm going out to buy something, can you keeps an eyes on the twins while I'm gone?. I'll be back in a bit!" He said as Trish nodded her head and said. "Okay, Nero!. Just don't take too long okay?" She said.

"Okay!" He said as grab the car key on Dante's desk drawer and went out of the house, and drove to the super market.

Nero walked throw the supermarket on the mall and went to the counter where the thing he needed the most. And picked up different boxes of pregnancy test kits, he checks the dated label before picking them and put them on the kart.

When he got to the cashier the woman stared at him and stared at the box he put in of her. The woman was about to ask why a 'MAN' would buy a pregnancy test kits when Nero glared at the woman, The woman didn't asked anymore and just do what her jobs was as Nero pay for it and went out and head back home.

Whe he got home he open the door and went inside as Trish saw him as she said. "Welcome back, Nero!" she said as Nero nodded at her and went upstairs as he said. "If anyone looking for me I'll be in master bathroom!" He said as Trish cooked her eyebrow and just nodded her head. 'Weird!' She thought.

When Nero was inside their bedroom, he took off his coat and throws it at the bed and went to the bathroom with the plastic bag on his hand and locks the bathroom door.

He took 12 small cup from the plastic bag as he pull out the different boxes of pregnancy and open the box and took out the stick like thing as he peed on the cups and put the first pregnancy stick on it. He waited for 5 minute before he pick it up and see the result; he did the same to the rest of the kits.

5 minutes later. He pulls up one and his mouth flow open in shock and surprise. It's was blue and positive. Meaning he was pregnant, again!. He shook his head not believing it and went to the other one and pulls it up and to his horror it was positive as well, He glances at the rest of the test and 'they' were all positive. He screamed in horror.

"NOOOOO!"

Trish jolted from her seat when she heard Nero screamed. She stared at the stairs and soon shrugs it off as she continues to read the book she was reading.

When Dante and Vergil got back home, and saw Trish on the coach reading one of the twilight volumes. Vergil went near the chair on the coach and put his coat their. Dante went to his desk and put his red coat over his chair and slumped down on his chair.

"Where are Nero and the kids?" Vergil asked. "The kids on the backyard playing with the puppy, Nero upstairs on your master bathroom, He been their for 1 hours now and wouldn't come out!." She said. Both Dante and Vergil stared at her and looked worried and corner on Nero. "What about the kids?. Did they have any snack yet or—" Dante asked worriedly. "Don't worry, I feed them with some ham and cheese and some fresh milk!. The one you should worry about now is Nero! He hasn't got out from the bathroom after he went out to buy something!" She said.

Dante and Vergil stared at each other as they sighed and went upstairs to their bedroom. Vergil knocked the bathroom door. "Nero, Love. You okay in there?. Trish told me you haven't gottan out of the bathroom for nearly 1 hours!. Mind telling us what wrong?" He asked. They Nero Sighed.

Nero was on the bathtub; his knees on his chest as his other hand open the door. Vergil heard the door clicked open as they both blinked at the door and looked at each other worriedly and breathe deeply before getting inside the bathroom and saw penalty of cups with Nero pee and some stick in them and a bunch of boxes on the floor and on the trash can and to the left was Nero on the bathtub sulking.

Dante frowned at Nero and went near him as he stroked Nero check Nero didn't flinch from it, he just let's Dante stroke his check. Vergil on the other hand picks two of the boxes that lie near him and read it out loud. "Clear Blue" He said as he read the other one. "First Responds Early Result-… Huh?.. What this?" He asked as he turns the box around and read it. His eyes widen when he found out that it was a pregnancy test kits. "What?.. Nero?" He asked as he looked at Nero.

Dante stared at his brother weirdly and snatch one of the boxes on Vergil hand and read it. "Clear blue.. A pregnancy test—"He stopped as he blinked and turn too stared at Nero. "Nero?" He too asked. Nero only pointed his finger on the cup near the sink as both fathers stared at the cups that smell likes Nero pee and a stick stand on top of it. Vergil pulls the stick and look at it. It was blue.

He turns his head to look at the box on his hand and read the interaction. "Purr the cups with your pee and put the pregnant test stick on it and wait five minute if the result is red meant it negative, but if blue it mean it positive—" Vergil blinked once, twice then scream. "Oh Shit!" He said as he stared at the stick in his hand. It was blue!. He looked at the other cups that had the test and to his horror they where all blue. He gapped his mouth open.

Dante raise an eyebrow at his older twins who looked trouble as he read the information of the box that was on his hand and stared at the stick on the cup near the sink. It was blue. He widens his eyes and said. "Fuck!. Don't tell me that y-your p-pregnant again?. Nero?" He asked Nero glared at him as he said. "You saw the result!. It blue!. They all positive meaning I'm pregnant, again!" He said as he sulking and said. "How the fuck am' I ever going to explain this to the kids?" He said.

Dante rubbed the back of his neck as he said. "Is not that hard to explain it to them." He said as Nero stared at him and said. "What you mean it not hard?. Do you want me to go to them and say it like this: 'Hey, Noctis, Alaude mommy pregnant again!.' I doubt if they even know what pregnant mean or what it is, they only 5, Dante!" Nero half yelled. Dante sighed as he asked Nero seriously.

"Do you want to keep it or not?. The baby I mean?" He asked. Nero stared at him and looked down at his flat stomach and sniff. "I don't think I takes abortion!. But I don't think that I can handle another more child, I don't think I can handle giving it to the orphanage neither!. I'm totally confused right now; I don't know what to do!" He cried. Dante frowned and hugged Nero and lets him cries on his shoulder as Nero said. "Dante, this is the reason why I never what to have sex with you guys, cause I fear that I might get pregnant again!. Dr. Hana did warn me a long time ago!" He said.

Now Dante and Vergil felt guilt.

"Tell me Nero. We won't get mad if you want to abortion it!, I understand that you can't deal with having another one!" Dante said as he added. "But no matter what happen, we'll support you on your decision okay?" He said. Nero nodded his head. "We'll give you 5 days to think it over!. And if you want to abortion it, let's us know so we can all call Dr. Hana to do it okay?. And if you want to keeps it let's us know too!.. Where are the fathers of it after all?" Dante said.

Nero now felt better after hearing what Dante said as he nodded his head and got up and looked around and sighed. "I better go clean this mess!" He said as Dante stopped him and said. "No, let's Vergil and I clean this, you go have a rest!. You needed it!" He said. Nero kissed his check and said. "Thanks you, Dante!" He said as he got off the tubs. "No problems!" Dante said as Nero went out of the bathroom and lay down on their bed as he cover himself with the blanket and went to sleep.

Vergil helped Dante clean the mess on the bathroom as they throw all the used pregnant test kits on the trash and throw Nero's pee on the toilet sink before throwing the cups on the trash can. When they're done they went out of the bathroom and switch the light off and stared at the sleeping Nero on the bed.

They went Near Nero and bent down as they kiss his forehead and whisper. "Please, keep the baby, Nero!. We really want you too keeps it!. I'm sure the twins would be happy to be a big brother!" They said as they went out of the room and went to checks on the kids in the backyard.

When Dante and Vergil where out of reach. Nero opens his eyes as a smile could be seen on his lovely face. 'Then let's keeps it!' Nero thought as he finally let's sleeps over took him.

TBC….

Me : rawer!.. Nero's pregnant again!.. XD wonder what gonna happen now that Nero is pregnant again!. XDD

Nero: Why do you always love to mess with me and getting me knocked down and get pregnant?

Me: Cause is interesting!.. XD

Nero: Right!. And why where you whine and giving your big sister that puppy-dogs-eyes yesterday when you went to the mall and went to the pets shop and whine to her that you want to buy a hedgehog?

Me: Cause it cute!.. And I want it as a pet!. It was really small and cute!. Yeah it was a white and black color hedgehog but the prize was around 3,400 plus!... :/ Sis was gonna let's me buy one when see saw the prize!. Damn!. .

Nero: …. Whatever!. I still hate you for letting Dante and Vergil in-pregnant me again!.. Grrr..

Me: *sweatdrop at Nero* …

Vergil : well that all for today everyone!. You know the drill?. Read and Review or— *waiting for Nero to say it*

Nero: …..

Vergil : *sweatdrop at Nero*.. Or Kor-chan won't update at all!.. *frowned at Nero and glared at Kor-chan*.. Kor-chan what the heck did you do to him?

Me : Eh?. *look confuse at Vergil*

Dante : *sweatdrop* Adios kids! *winks*

Kor-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello! I'm back with chapter 8 of Vanilla Skies!. Hope you all will love this!.

Shizuhana: XDDD!. I wish you didn't censored that word you just said!. XDD

SirenaLoreley: Thank you for loving this story so much~! *hug you* and eh? Eva's theme song?. I haven't heard that song yet!. Sure why not? But I need to listen to how the song sound like before I proceed in putting that song as one of Nero's new lullaby for the new set of twins!. X3

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Warning : Boy x Boy, Gay story, yaoi, Mpreg it mean Male pregnancy!. And if you don't like Mpreg or gay things then don't read it or sue!. This story are only for those Yaoi fans like myself!.

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil (threesome!)

Chapter 8

Recall of Yesterday Event :

They went Near Nero and bent down as they kiss his forehead and whisper. "Please, keep the baby, Nero!. We really want you too keeps it!. I'm sure the twins would be happy to be a big brother!" They said as they went out of the room and went to checks on the kids in the backyard.

When Dante and Vergil where out of reach. Nero opens his eyes as a smile could be seen on his lovely face. 'Then let's keeps it!' Nero thought as he finally let's sleeps over took him.

-0-

Nero wake up the next day in their bed alone as he groaned and roll to he side and looked up beside the bed table and saw that it was already 10am in the morning. He jerked up when he felt nausea and got off of the bed and dash to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet sink.

"Nnn…. Morning sickness sucks!" He said as he moaned while emptying his stomach. When he was done he wipes his mouth with the tissues paper beside the toilet. He got up and throws the tissues on the trash beside the toilet, he went to the sink and wash his face and dried it afterward with the towel as he looked in the mirror. He looked so much tiered then the last time he remembers when he was pregnant with the twins. He sighed and got out of their bathroom and went to put on a ruby and went out of their bedroom and went downstairs and saw Dante and Vergil playing scrabble with the kids while Kyoya the dogs where sleeping underneath the kids coach.

He smiled at the lovely scene in front of him; they scent him and jerked their head in his directions. The twins dash to Nero when they seen him and clench to his legs, Nero chuckles down at the two little boys tactic and ruffle their head gently and jerk his head up to looks at Dante and Vergil who was smiling up at him, he return the smile.

Dante and Vergil notice who tiered Nero looked. And is looks like he was about to pass out any moment, but he didn't they sigh in relief. 'We need to take him to Dr. Hana for a check up soon now that his pregnant again!' they thought.

"Morning mommy!" The twins said, snapping them out of their thought and watched the twins as they tugged on their mother pajama. He looked down and chuckle at them as he nodded his head to motions the twins to seat down with him in the coach. "Mommy?" The kids asked as Nero takes a deep breathe before saying. "Why don't you two sit down?" He said to the twins as they nodded their head and sat down beside him, Noctis on Nero's left side while Alaude on his right side.

He put both of his hand on the twins head and ruffles it slowly and gently as said. "Mommy has something to say and I want you too to listen carefully and answer me if I asked okay?" Nero said as the twins nodded their head. Dante and Vergil listen as the two fathers watch Nero while both of their palms hand on their chin. "Mommy wants to know if you two want to have a baby brother or sister." He asked. Dante and Vergil eyed him firmly while listen carefully.

The twins looked at each other as they asked. "Why mommy?" They asked a bit confuse on to why their mother asked them this. Nero gulps and finally said. "What if mommy says that you two are going be a big brother soon?" He asked. The twins gasped in joy as they asked happily. "Really~?" The asked excitedly. Nero nodded his head as they asked.

"Dose that mean where going to adopt a baby brother or sister, mommy?" They asked. Nero and their two fathers blinked at this. "Huh?" Their parents asked in confuse. "What make you two say that?" Dante asked. They fidgeted in their sit and finally said. "Because teacher Inari said that only woman can get pregnant and man can't!. Mommy is a boy so he can't get pregnant, right?" Alaude asked.

Their parents stared their Shockley to hear this coming from their five year old son. "And teacher told us that babies came from female mother wombs." They said. Now the twins parents where shock to hear this. "S-She told you that?" Nero asked a bit worried and shock. They nodded their head as Alaude said. "We also asked teacher on how babies where made but she only said that we don't need to know those stuff yet, how come, mommy, Daddy?" They asked curiosity.

Vergil looked away while Dante was too shock to see and felt their youngest son tugged on his arms. Nero blushed as his eldest son stared at him waiting for an answer. "Mommy, Can you tell us how babies where made? And how they fit in mother wombs?" They asked. Both the twins parents chocked when they heard their son asked this. "W-Well…. Is… umm…" Nero was lost for word. 'How the heck am' I going to explain this to the kids without hurting their poor brain and tainted their innocence soul?' Nero asked himself. He glances at Dante and Vergil as he said.

"Dante? Vergil?" He was asking for help. Both fathers sighed and start to explain. "You see, Noctis, Alaude. When mommies and daddies love each other they spend some time along and well… Love each other and have the babies!" He said as he smacked his head on his imaginary wall. 'Great!. What the heck am'I trying to explain here?' He felts like he wanted this to be a dreams, he didn't want to explain this to them and he certain wasn't ready to talk this kind of things to his son just yet, but fated seem to hate and backfire him.

"Huh?" The twins asked in confuse they didn't understand a single thing on what their father explained to them as they stared at the mother beside them. Vergil sighed and said. "Noctis, Alaude. What I mean is when your mother and us love each other we made… Love and have you!" he said. Both Dante and Nero stared at him. He ignores the stared as the twins said. "Eh?. But isn't mommy a guy?" They asked as they added. "But daddy how can mommy get pregnant if he's a guy?. Teacher said only woman can get pregnant?. And what do you mean by made love?" They asked.

Vergil sighed and finally said. "Boys!. I'm award of that and so as your mother, but your mother is different and special!" He said as he added. "In fact your mother is the only guy that can get pregnant!. Is a rare things and special!" He said. Nero blush at what Vergil just said, he didn't explain to them on what made love is. "O" the twins said as they stared at their mothers and asked. "So where going to have a baby brother or sister?" They asked.

Nero nodded his head as the twins said. "Cool!. So where are they now?" They asked excitedly. Dante went to Nero and put a hand on Nero flat stomach and said. "Your baby siblings are here, in mommy tummy, they won't be born yet still mommy is ready to give birth to them, like when he did with the two of you." Dante explained.

The twins stared at their mommy flat tummy in awe as they said in union. "Cool!..." they said as they put their tiny hand on Nero tummy. Nero chuckle and put both of his hand on tops of the twins hand that where on his flat tummy. "Mommy…" Noctis called. "Hmm?" Nero asked looking to his left side where his son sat. "How can a baby fit there?. I mean where baby to pose to be this size?" He said as he shows and widen his arms in the size of a 9 month baby. "So how can that size of a baby get to fit in mommy tummy?" He asked curiosity.

Nero jerks his head up to stare at Dante and Vergil asking for help. "Ah.. Well, you see they-umm…Ah-ha!. I got it!" Nero said when he thought of sometime. "Dante can you go get me the encyclopedia for anatomy in the book chief?" He asked as Dante nodded his head and went to the book chief and pulls out a heavy book of encyclopedia and went near Nero and put it down on the table.

Once the book was down on the table, Nero began to search the page where he want to show the twins, soon he found it as he motion for the twins to look beside him. They went on their knee beside the table and both look at the picture that their mother shows them as Nero began to explain.

"Here!. See this picture of a female human tummy?" He said as the twins nodded their head to let's their mother know that they where listening, as Nero show a side way picture of a female pregnant tummy that shows in her first month state of pregnancy as he point his finger on the center where the baby lay and said. "That where baby grow!. And this is the baby in 5th month state of pregnancy." He showed the twins another picture where the woman was in hers 5th month. As he put a hand on his flat stomach and said.

"The baby in mommy tummy is still little so is won't show just yet still mommy is in his 3rd month or 5th!" He said. The twins made an "o" sound as Nero chuckles at their cuteness reaction and ruffle their head. "So… How month is mommy now?" Noctis asked. "Mommy only in his 6week old of his pregnancy state, dear. It takes 9 month still the baby is born, means that the baby would still be in mommy tummy for the next following month and weeks and when mommy reach his 9 month, then mommy is ready to give birth to your baby brothers or sisters." He explained.

Noctis pouted as he said. "But 9 month is waaay too long, mommy!.. Why can't they be born now?" He whines. Nero blinked then chuckles. "I don't know that either, dear. But is against the law that mother would have their pregnancy still 9 months!.. So that mommies and daddies would have lots of time to fix and prepare them a room and buy them the things they needed, likes: baby bottles, diapers, blanket, bed, cloths and other things that baby needed." He said as he ruffles the twins head.

"And you guys get to felt your baby brothers or sisters kicking inside mommy when he gets in his 5th months!" Dante added. "Really?" They asked excitedly. Dante nodded his head as an idea popped on his head. "I know, why don't we watch a video where your mother was still pregnant with you two?. Aunty Lady had bunch of video tape of them, well?" He asked the twins as they beamed in joys. Dante laughs at their cute tactics and went to his desk and call Lady House number.

Nero went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast while waiting for Lady with the tape. An hour later Lady came with 20 video tapes of when Nero was still pregnant and some where the twins where just babies. Nero beamed in joy when he heard this and went to the living room and watch the video tape on the flat TV screen. (AN: Yes you hear that?. They had a flat TV screen!. Dante's the one who brought it a year ago!. :P).

They sat on the coach while the twins sat on the floor with popcorn between their legs as they watch. The twins saw their mommy Nero in his six month humming a lullaby in the rocking chair while rubbing his six month pregnant belly. "Hey, Nero!" They heard their daddy Dante calling their mommy Nero on the video as they saw Nero looked to where the camera was and wave his hand, soon they saw both Dante and Vergil joined Nero and rubbed his growing belly as the camera went close to Nero and video tape his 6 month pregnant stomach as they saw the baby inside move or kicked.

"Woah!" The twins said as they point their finger at it and said. "Look mommy it's kicked!" They said in union and awe. Their parent's chuckles at their cute reaction.

"I remember that one!. You wouldn't stop telling Lady to quite video tape your tummy!" Dante said. "I was having my mood swig at that time!. And you two wouldn't help me stop Lady from videoing me, wherever I go!. It was kind of annoying!" He said as he twitched his eyebrow.

The twins listen and looked behind to see their mother glaring at their daddy Dante. Dante only chuckles at Nero's glare and put his arms around Nero back waist, their mother only folds his arms around his chest with a pout on his face. The soon they watched the other video where Nero give birth to the twins, as they saw Dr. Hana encourage their mommy to push the baby out.

"Come on, Nero!. Slowly, push the head slowly!" Dr. Hana said as Nero push slowly while cursing. Lady and Vergil have to cover the twin's ears from preventing them from hearing Nero's cursing. The twins looked confuse in their daddy Vergil and aunty Lady from covering their ears, as they continue to watch the video.

"Good!. I got the head!. Now give me a long push on the shoulder!. That it!. Keep going, don't stop pushing!" Dr. Hana encourages Nero who continues to push long and harder. "Ah. Fuck!. How come the shoulder is more painful to push than the head?" He asked while pushing the baby out.

Soon they hear a baby cried on the screen as they saw Nero panted heavily and looked tiered. Dr. hana cut the baby cord and cover the baby with the white blanket before handing the crying child to Nero's arms who gladly accept the baby and cuddle the baby in his arms while holding the baby tiny little human hand with his left hand.

They watched in awe and felt proud and loved as they saw the adult surrounded the child and their mothers as they heard and saw Lady said. "He's such a playful one like Dante!" Lady said as Nero added. "Defiantly Dante Jr.!" He said as Dante chuckle and said. "Yes, Noctis is a playful one!" He said as Lady looked confuse and asked. "Noctis?" She asked Dante as she eyed him. "Yes, His name will be Noctis, Noctis Sprada!" Dante said.

"Oh!.. So daddy Dante the one who named me, that?" Noctis asked while watching the video on the screen. He felt somewhat happy and proud, that they came from their mommy tummy and not came from some orphanages where mommy and daddies have to adopt them. Their teachers did said and explain them on what an orphanage child is, and it was sad and frightening to hear it and knows the truth, that orphanage child where abundant by their parents and didn't want them and left them to some orphanage to raise them without a feeling of loved form their parents.

They continue to watch as they saw Lady went near Nero and looked down at the baby on his arms and said "Hello there, Noctis!" she said as she added while turning to look at Dante. "Dante why are you giving the child a last name? when you three are not even marriage yet!" She said as Dante smiled at her as both he and Vergil went on their knee beside Nero and pulls out a navy blue velvet box and open it to relive a sliver ring with a small red diamond in the center as both Dante and Vergil said to Nero.

"Nero, Will you marry us and let's us love you for the rest of you entire life?." They both said as Nero gaped while holding his second new born baby in his arms, a tear of joy was seen in his lovely face as he said. "Yes!. I do!." He said as he smiled at Dante and Vergil.

The twins gasped in awe at their father proposing to their mother on the day they where born. "Woah!. Daddies propose to mommy on the day we where born?." They asked as their parents nodded their head. "Yes, is was the last your daddy Dante and I could do!." Vergil said as he felt Nero head on his shoulder he smiled down at Nero who smiled up at him. They where about to kiss when the twins said.

"Eww.. Mommy, daddy!. Don't kiss in front of us!" They said. Their parents just chuckles at them and ignored their whine as they continue to kiss in front of their two 5 years old twins son who paled and cover their eyes with the pillow and scream. Lady laughed at the scene in front of her. Dante too soon join in kissing Nero in front of the twins.

"Okay, you three, stops kissing in front of the boys and let's just continue watching the video. I got tons of video tapes when the twins where just babies!" She said as the three parents stop making out and nodded their head. Nero blushed as he saw the twins where still covering their head with the pillow as they mumble. "Are they done yet?" Noctis asked.

"Can we take the pillow off of our face now?. It's hard to breathe already!" Alaude said as Lady nodded her head and said. "Yes, you can take off those pillows now you too; mommy and daddies had stopped kissing." She said as the twins took the pillow off in relief as they said. "Phew!. That wasn't funny, mommy, daddy!" They whine at their parents who just chuckles at them as they continue to watch the video on the screen.

They laughed when they saw their two fathers glared at the nurse that was bout to take the twins from their arms when Dr. Hana scowled them. As they heard and saw her say:

"Dante, Vergil stop glaring at the nurse, they won't harm them. But the child does need to be taken in the nursery room, so that they won't disturb their mother's sleep. And the nurse also need to measure their weight and checked them and clean them too. But rest assure, they will bring them back here by tomorrow, Cause right now, Nero need 12 hours of sleep or as much of sleep and rest as much as he needed too. He'll be needed lot of rest anyway to recovery his human and demonic energy. So stop that right now and let's the nurse do their job!"

She said as they watch her glaring at their fathers as they returns the glare at her, they keeps doing it for about 10 minute still they finally give up and let's the nurse do their job. The twins couldn't stops laughing as they slammed their fist on the floor while their other hand hold their stomach, Nero looked amuse at the scene that the TV showed as he glance at Dante and Vergil who looked away with a blush on their face.

"Can you give me a copy of this one, Lady?" Nero asked. Lady laughed and nodded her head. "I'll do it tonight and give the copy to you, tomorrow morning." She said. "Thanks!." Nero said. "No problems!" She said as they continue to watch. "We complete made a fool of ourselves at that time!... I'm starting to regret, asking Lady to video tape the whole thing!" Dante said as he paled. The twins laughed at his priceless expression. Vergil slumped on the coach. The twins laughed at this as a tears flow to their face.

"Hahaha!. Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil reaction is funny!" They said as they continue to laughs. Their father frowned at them while Nero tries to hold his laugher but failed too as he soon joined laughing with the twins. Dante and Vergil wasn't amuse by this and pouted as they fold their arms. Unknown to them, Lady Video tape the whole scene on his spy sunglass that she was wearing while she had that evil smirk on her face.

The next day…

Dante and Vergil had taken Nero to visit Dr. Hana for a check up, while the twins was with Lady and the girls on the mall to keep them busy, while they went to the doctor.

They went to the counter and told that they where here for an appointment with her as the nurse listen down Nero symptoms and told them to wait still they where called. They waited in the waiting area as Vergil read the book he brought while Dante was playing games on his iphone, Nero was reading some pregnancy magazine where he found beside his seat. Soon the nurse called them as they went inside Dr. Hana office.

"Oh!. Hello you guys. What can I do for you?" Dr. Hana asked as Dante and Vergil stared at Nero as Nero sighed and said. "I'm…Pregnant.. Again!" He said. Dr. Hana stared, and sighed. She already know that he was pregnant again since Vergil called last night and inform her that they wanted to take an appointment with her just in cast to know if everything were doing okay with Nero, as she nodded her head.

"Alright. Lie down on the bed and pull your shirt up and let's see if I can find anything, okay?" She said as she motions for Nero to lay on the bed as he did so and laid down the bed and pull his blue t-shirt up as Dr. Hana began to do her job and turn on the ultrasound and put a gel and began to put it on Nero tummy.

"I'm sorry!. I know you told me not to have another baby!." Nero said. Dr. Hana just shook her head and said. "It's okay. Dose the twins knows of this?" She asked. He nodded his head and said. "They are very happy to hear that they where going to be a big brother soon." He said while smiling. Dante and Vergil stand on the wall while watching them.

"Look like everything seem to be doing fine!. Thought I might warn you and insist you to take many rest as much as you can. Cause I doubt you'll be able to do anything soon since yours having twins, again!" She said. Nero stared their Shockley as they said. "WHAT?" They asked. She sighed. "You heard it!. You're pregnant with twins, Nero!" She said.

"Oh gosh!. Twins?. Again?" He asked. Dr. Hana nodded her head. "Yes, twins!.. You should be lucky since your body seem to being doing fine!. And that tiredness you inform me yesterday is probable that he just felt tiered, but you should keep an eye on him just in cast. Tiredness could also lead to miscarriage, same with getting stress!. But I would likes to suggest you to keep him out of trouble. And make sure he won't stress himself out or get depression!. If you want the baby to survive the next following week, and do what I told you to do okay?" She said as she added.

"There are a lot of symptoms that could lead a pregnant to miscarriage!" She warned. "Likes: Stress and depression is the most you should look out for, bleeding even thought his not to pose too. And many more. Just make sure you, yourself won't get over worked in anything!. Is fine to have another baby, just be more careful and fully take care of yourself and your heath okay?" She said to Nero who nodded.

"Now, I'll will give you the list you should do and don't for the next following week okay? And I want you guys to come here every 5 week for your daily check up okay?" She said as she print the picture of the ultrasound and handed it to Nero who gladly took it and looked at it as he felt Dr. Hana dried his tummy and put his shirt back on as he got up carefully by the help of Vergil who support him in getting to his feet.

"Doc. if is okay to have the baby while the twins are around?" Nero asked. "…it's fine!. But I think is the best idea to get the twins away from you for a while, to let's you adjust to your condition for let's say: 4 to 8 week, or still you're almost in your first month of your pregnancy, if you want the baby to survives an last long!. And it's fine if the twins want to help, but just make sure they won't tiered you too much okay?" She said, they nodded their head in understanding as she added.

"But is okay if Nero is looking, missing and wanting to see the twins once in a while, just lets him see them once in a while and don't argue about it okay?. But please warn the twins as well about their mother condition so they know what do to and what not to do when they are round their mother okay?.. And NO carrying the twins for the whole month Nero, it could lead to miscarrying!" She warned. Nero sighed and nodded his head as he said. "Thanks doc!" He said.

"No problem is what doctors are for!" She said as she added. "Well, off you go!" She said as Nero pulls his tongue on her as she rolled her eyes at him. They went out of her office. "Phew! Good things everything went well!. I was starting too panicked in worried!" Dante said as he helped Nero get inside the car.

He went to the driver seat as Vergil went to the other front seat. Vergil read the list that the doctor gave them as they drove off. "I think we should go buy Nero's medicine first, before heading home!" He said as they nodded. "Can we also go buy some yogurt?" Nero asked, craving for something cold to eat. They stared at him as they screamed in their mind. 'Oh gosh, no!. His mood swigs are already kicking in!' They paled at the thought. "And can we also get some… takoyaki and some strawberry shake?" He asked cutely at them with a grin on his face. They shiver at that grin he was giving them.

"Do you think is better if the twins where away for awhile, Vergil?" Dante whisper to Vergil ears who looked at him then looked at Nero in the mirror and stared at Dante. "Yeah!. I think is better if the kids are away from him!. I don't want them to get trauma from Nero's mood swig!" He said. "Agree." Dante whisper back. Nero notice that they where whispering as he asked. "What are you guys whispering about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing dear!. We where just whispering on how everything was going to be now that your pregnant again!" Dante said as Vergil growled beside him. Nero stared at Dante who had that grin on face as he said. "Are you saying that my mood swig suck when I'm pregnant, Dante?" Nero asked. Dante replied with a: "Yes—I mean No!. Of course not!. Your mood swigs are the loveliest things that cows might pee with milk!" He said. Vergil smacked his forehead at Dante stupidity. Dante was going to get it this time. Oh yeah he was so death right now—

Smack!

When they got home after done buying Nero's medicine. The first things the twins saw where the big red things with a print of a human hand—make that a demonic hand on Dante check. It was so red!. Lady blinked then laughed when she saw Dante check where red. "My gosh, Dante!. What did you do to deserved that slap on your face?" Lucia asked while hiding her laughter. Lady and Trish where laughing non-stop at the person in front of them who had that big slap on his face.

Dante didn't reply as he just simple glared at the girls who wouldn't stop laughing at him as Vergil came and simple said. "Dante's got slapped by Nero!" He said. "Why?. Oh, let's me guess. Dante said something to piss Nero off again did he's?" Lady asked. Vergil nodded as he said. "You know how Nero is when his pregnant! He tent to get sensitive over little thing!. And Dante just happen to insult Nero's mood swig without realizing it!" He said as they girls laughed at this.

The twins just stared their in confuse. They saw their mother went inside the house fuming while glared hard at Dante and he had that heavily aura around him. The twins gulp. Lady notices their reaction and said. "Don't worry you two!. Is normally!. Your mother always likes that when his pregnant!" She said.

Dante groaned and mumble something. 'Damn, pregnant Nero and his mood swig!. I swear he had the most worst mood swig in the entire human race!. No make that the worst mood swig in the entire Demon race!' he mumbles as Lady heard it and said to Nero. "Yo, Nero!. Dante just mumble that you had the worst mood swig in the entire world!" She said as they heard Nero gasped and went to Dante who looked afraid as he said.

"Wait!. I didn't say anything like that I swear!. Don't you believe me, my sugar pop?. If you want I can make Mudus dance a hare hare youkai for you?. And of course your mood swig is the most beautifully thing that Medusa would scream in terror of your beautiful sight of your pregnancy since you're the most loveliest thing in the whole wide world and that Cow would pee with milk, and that, and that—" Dante didn't get to finish on what he was about to say when Nero slapped him hard with his Devil Bringer on his left check.

"OWWWW!"

The girls laughed at Dante joke and other things he just said. The twins stared in fear at their mother wrath. Lady grinned at the twins and asked. "So what did your learn from this you two?" She asked the poor children who were traumatize by now. "Never provoke when mommy is pregnant!" They said looking afraid at Nero.

Lady patted their head. "Good!. But don't worry, your mommy won't hurt you!. If he get mad at you he'll only hit daddy Dante to slash his angry!" She said. The twins just stared at her.

Vergil sighed as he thought. 'Yup!. Defiantly need to get the twins away from Nero for the next following week and month!. Don't want them to get trauma again!' He thought as he watched Dante get beating up by their pregnant Nero with his Devil Bringer.

TBC…

Me: XDD. Aww… Poor Noctis and Alaude got traumatize by Nero worst mood swig!. Don't blame me for it!. Blame their daddy Dante for it!.. Oh and don't worry I won't let's Nero lost his babies!. I need them for later used!. Beside, Your going to love Nero's other twins babies!. X3

Nero: I'm soo gonna kill you for scaring my babies like that!.. *pull out red queen*

Me: O_O…. Wait!.. Don't kill me! If you did!. I won't be able to update! And it bad to kill the Author!

Nero: So what?. Say your pray ya bitch!..

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..

Vergil and Dante: *sweat drop at Nero and Kor-chan*

Lady: *laughed her head off at Nero and Kor-chan*

Vergil: *sighed*… Well folk?. You know the drill, Read and Review or else—

Nero: KOR-CHAN WON'T UPDATE AT ALL!. *goes back in killing Kor-chan*

Dante: *sweatdrop* well, adios kids!. *wink*


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Haller, everyone!.. I'm back with chapter 9 of Vanilla Skies!

Shizuhana: XDDD Thanks for throwing a rock at Dante head!. *giggle while Dante is glaring at her*

SirenaLoreley: Thanks for the Lyrics!. *hug you* Hope you'll like this chapter?

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Warning: Boy x Boy, Gay story, yaoi, Mpreg it mean Male pregnancy!. And if you don't like Mpreg or gay things then don't read it or sue!. This story are only for those Yaoi fans like myself!.

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil (threesome!)

Chapter 9

Recall of Yesterday Event:

Lady patted their head. "Good!. But don't worry, your mommy won't hurt you!. If he get mad at you he'll only hit daddy Dante to slash his angry!" She said. The twins just stared at her.

Vergil sighed as he thought. 'Yup!. Defiantly need to get the twins away from Nero for the next following week and month!. Don't want them to get trauma again!' He thought as he watched Dante get beating up by their pregnant Nero with his Devil Bringer.

-0-

The next 1 month later.

Everything went smoothly, And Nero is now in his first month of his pregnancy as they visit Dr. Hana, and to their surprise and shocked that the babies in Nero tummy had survived this long even thought their was a possible that he might lost them on his 8 or 10 week, even thought that his pelvis was getting weaker duet to his early labor he had a years ago, but it bdidn't happen and the doctor said that is was a miracles that the babies 'had' survived this long even thought that Nero's condition now was at risk, of course they where happy to hear this as she scanned and heard the babies heartbeat where strong and healthy.

So she told Nero to keep up in taking good care of himself and his unborn babies inside him and that he also should have lot of rest as much as he can and don't to anything that might harm the babies, Though the good new is that the babies where doing fine. She also told them to come back the next 5 week for his daily check up.

They drove back home. And picked the kids up and went to go shopping for their school supply, since school starts next week. They wanted to buy the kids school supply before they'll takes them to Lady, place. They also had deiced that Lady and Trish (Who lived with Lady) would be the one to babysitting the twins for the next 9 month still the baby was born.

Upon arriving at the mall they went straight to the bookstore. Dante took a kart in the karts area and follow Nero and the twins along with Vergil as they went to the books chief. "Let's see… They need, 6 notebooks, a set of crayon, paint burst and painting materials, folder and envelop, rulers, pencils, music books….. Well I guess that it!" Nero said as he read the lists that the teachers give them.

They first went to the notebooks area and let's the twins decide what notebooks they want to buy. Noctis's pick the Avatar: The last airbender, sponge bobs, Codenames: Kids next door, the fairy oddparents, Pokemon and some Digimon notebook in a red cover while Aluade picked Pokemon, Angry beavers, Digimons, Yu-Gi-OH, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Bill and Mandy in a blue cover. As the twins put it on their kart.

Next they went to get the crayon, paint burst, painting materials and etc… Soon they went to get new bags for the twins since their old one was broken and needed to re-place a new one. Alaude's picked Yu-Gi-Oh with Seto Kaiba as the character, while Noctis's picked Ben from Ben 10.

Nero, Vergil and Alaude excused themselves to let's Dante handle in pay the stuff while they go to the toilet since Alaude wanted to pee.

So Dante went to pay for the things they picked in the cashiers, when Dante stumble upon a person they meet a years ago when Nero's was pregnant with the twins, the man who congratulation them on having their first child, when they went on a shopping with Nero's on his 7th month pregnant a years ago. "Oh! Is you guys! How life with having the twins?" the man asked. "Oh, life been good!. Where having another one!." Dante said. "Oh?... How lovely to hear it!" The man beamed as the man added. "So what is it this time?. A girl or another boy?"

"We don't know yet, since our wife is only 1 month pregnant!" Dante said. "Oh!. I see." The man said. "Daddy, Whose him?" Noctis asked while tugging on his daddy pants. Dante looked down at his son and said. "Oh?. This is Mr.—"Dante said as the man said. "I'm Mr. Oak, Castor Oak!" He said. Dante widen his eyes. He know one person who had that name and it was the person who he growth up too when they where little in the hunter sociality.

"Castor-kun?" Dante said surprise to see one of their childhood friends; Castor was born as a half-human and a half-werewolf. Castor chuckle and said. "I'm beginning to think that you have forgotten me along time ago!. Guess not!... The last time we seen each others, you didn't know who I' am. But now I'm glad you finally remember me!" Castor said. "N-No!. Of course not, I could never forget one of my best buddy!. How you been by the way?" Dante asked. "Good!. I got 8 kids now!. Lucky you only have two! And one, coming along the way!" He said.

"Nah!. Were having another set of twins along the way!" He said. Castor blinked and looked surprise. "Twins eh!. Ah well!. Good luck in dealing with another set of twins, my man!" Castro patted Dante back. "Shove off!." Dante elbow Castor. Castor sighed. "At lest you're lucky your wife is a 'she'. My wife is a 'he'!" Castor said. Dante stared their surprised as he chuckles, Castor gave Dante an eyebrow as Dante said. "Well, what ya know?. Our wife is a he too!" Dante said now, it was Castor turn to gasp and stared their in surprise.

"No kidding?. But I thought the pregnant wife you brought a long time ago was—"Castor stopped as he realize it, and said. "Oh…Oh!.. I see. So you guys force your lovely wife to pretend to be a 'she' at that time?" He asked. Dante nodded his head and said. "Yup!. You guess it!" He gives Castor a thump up.

"My wife, doesn't need to disgust himself since he had a lovely long brownie hair, almost mistaken him as a she!" Castor said as he pull out a cigarette and light it. One of the workers in the bookstore glared at him and gave him a warning of: "No smoking in here, sir!" Castor just 'humped' at the man and continue to smoke as he said to Dante "At lest let's me smoke!. I can't smoke when I'm at home since my wife would scowl me!" He said. Dante chuckles. "So… What ya doing here, Dante my friend?" Castor asked.

"Shopping for the kid's school supply, since their school starts next week and that they're staying at their aunty place for the next 9 month, doctor orders!" He said. Castor nodded in understanding.

"I get what you mean!. I mean every time my wife gets pregnant the doctor would always say that the kids needed to be away from him, still the next 9 month, blah, blah, worth it anyway. Less we get some times along and some relaxing without the kids whine and throwing a fits on us!.. We nearly, almost lost our 5th baby when Hakuren was in his 4th month of pregnancy, gladly we didn't thought!. But I shouldn't be like that when Fiaru and his lovely husband Hailen had lost their 4th baby last year, the result of the lost was miscarrying!" Castor said.

Dante were surprise to hear one of their friends were gay and got pregnant as well as he said. "WHAT?.. Fiaru and Heilen?. Together?. No way!. But didn't those two like hate each other when we were little?" Dante asked. "I know. Shocking to hear them together right? Thought there are having their 5th child right now, Hailen is duet next mouth!" Castor said as he added. "Want me to tell them, your regards?" Dante nodded his head and said. "Thanks!."

"No problem!.. Gosh man!. What took Haruken in the bathroom so long?" Castor complains. Dante chuckles. "Still haven't changes in being the impatient one are we?" Dante grinned at Castor who glared at him, he laughed.

Just then Nero came back with Alaude in his side and Vergil behind him and said. "Sorry we took so long, the bathroom was full and Alaude was whining about it. Were just lucky that one of the people their lets us use the bathroom first!" Nero explained. Vergil on the other hand stared with his mouth gapped open when he saw Castor. "C-Castor?" He said Shockley.

"Yo, Vergil!. Long time no see, ne?" He said. Nero looked confuse as he asked. "You know him, dear?" He asked, Vergil nodded his head and said. "Yea, His one of our friend we used to grow up with!. Nero meet Castor, Castor meet my and Dante wife, Nero!" he said. Castor salute at Nero and said. "Nice meeting you, Nero!" Castor said just then Hakuren came and put his hand on Castor shoulder while saying. "Dear, where did you put the—"He stopped when he saw Dante and Vergil as he said.

"OMG!. Dante? Vergil? Is that you two?" He asked as both Dante and Vergil nodded their head. "Yo!. Hakuren long time no see, and nice hair by the way!" Dante said while teasing. Hakuren blushed. "Oh, please, stop teasing!." Nero looked confuse as he watches Hakuren, Who had a beautiful brown hair that reach his hips, his eyes where a lovely blue-green color and his skins was so palm and white, his baby face where beautiful that you could almost mistaken him as a girl.

"Dante?" Nero asked as he looked away from Hakuren and glanced at Dante. "Oh, Nero meets Haruken, Castor wife!" He said as he added. "One of our friend!. And Haruken meet my and Vergil wife, Nero." Nero nodded as the two shake hand. "Nice meeting you, Nero-kun!" Haruken said. "You too, Haruken, Castor.. You have a lovely wife, Mr. Castor!" Nero said.

Castor blushed as he said. "Thanks and you could say 'husband' instead of a wife!. Haruken here is a male!. People offend miss taking him for a girl, because of his long brownie hair!" Castor said. Nero gapped "Omg!.. Really?" He asked in surprise and excited. Haruken chuckle and nodded his head. "I'm also pregnant, Nero-kun, 1 month pregnant actually!" Haruken said while blushing.

"Really?. That great!, I'm 1 month pregnant too!" Nero said. Haruken stared at Nero Shockley. "No way? We should like spend sometime together as a mommy along with Hailen, Razen and Kailey!" Haruken said.

"WHAT?" Dante and Vergil stared their Shockley. Castor chuckles. "Oosps. I forget you two didn't know that those 3 where gay and pregnant with their hubby!" Hakuren said. "No shit Sherlock!" Dante said. "DANTE!. No cursing in front of the children!" Nero scowled as he glared at Dante. Nero felt someone tugged on his pants as he looked down and saw Noctis tugging on his pants as the boy asked. "Mommy, what's 'shit Sherlock' mean?" He asked innocently.

Both adult just stand their speechless and couldn't say anything to explain to an innocence child, on what the said words means as Vergil picked Noctis up and said. "You don't need to know that, is a bad words, okay?" He said as Noctis nodded his head. "Okay!. But why Daddy Dante is saying it since is a bad word?" He asked. Vergil, Nero, Heilen glared at Dante who reach his hands up in surrender as Castor chuckles at him.

"Don't mind daddy Dante, Dear, He just being silly!" Nero said as Noctis nodded his head and when they done paying for the kid's school supply they went to have lunch in McDonald (the kids requested and whine at their parents and want to eat at McDonalds) along with Dante and Vergil's friend with 2 of their 5 years old kids.

To Nero and the others parents surprise. Haruken's twins and theirs twins, were classmate at school. (An: Lol, What a small world nee? XD). Nero was interested with Haruken twin's son. Haine and Raven seat on the opposite side of them while the Oak's twins ate their chicken while having conservation with the Sprada's twins. Raven the eldest had a reddish hair like their father (Castor), while Haine had brown hair like their mother (Haruken), But they where twins, a different set of twins.

"Hey, Noctis did you watch that episode where Mandy where singing that song called 'Somewhere over the rainbow?'" Haine the younger of the two asked as Noctis nodded his head and said. "Yea. Is was funny!. Mandy sing it without any emotion!" He said while giggling.

Alaude and Raven on the other hand where talking about Yu-Gi-oh cards games and which one was a stronger cards, While their parents talks among themselves. "Oh, Gosh. I know.. The entire Glee cast member had the most beautiful voice!" Hakuren said. "I know… And I loved that part where Rachel and her mother sung the "Poker face" song together is was soo.. Sweet. They are perfect as a mothers and daughter together. I mean look at them they almost look alike!" Nero said.

"I know. To bad they're not thought, right?" Haruken and Nero keeps talking about Glee cast members and went to talk about the movie of twilight then soon on topics of books about 'The lovely bones' and etc.. A random conservation, While Dante, Vergil and Castor where talking about CSI show, Hitman movie and etc..

Went they were done eating and said their farewell, Haruken said. "We should spend together next time with Hailen, Razen and Keiley sometime, Nero. Is a good things that both mothers should spent time together. And maybe someday when babies are born we could have a party or something along with the twins! (aka: Noctis, Alaude and Hakuren's twins). What you say?" Haruken asked.

"Sure, I would love too!" Nero said "Great!. I'll let's you know when we have another bonding after my check up next week with Dr. Hana!" Haruken said as both Dante, Vergil and Nero said. "EH?. Your one of Dr. Hana patient?" They asked.

"Yes, me, Razen, Hailen and Keiley are her patient!. She a specialist in male pregnancy now!. Most of her patient are male that want to get pregnant or get pregnant on their own, without her help and so on!. So that mean you're her patient too, Nero?" Haruken asked as Nero nodded. "Oh!. Great!. Well then see you next week again, I'll let's you know when we have another bonding time, kay?. Bye!" Haruken said as they hugged goodbye and went off.

That night, Dante and Vergi had explain to the twins that they were staying at their aunty Lady place for the next 9 months still mommy was ready to give birth, They also explained why as the twins agreed.

On the next following week before the twin's school starts, Dante had drops the kids to Lady's place as Dante told the twins to be good and no making trouble with their aunties. The twins nodded their head and said their goodbye to their Daddy Dante.

On Nero 3 month.

Nero was doing fine now, and the tiredness had slowed down, that was a good sight, Dr. Hana was also surprise that the baby had grow in a normal way and that their was no problem and the babies where doing fine inside Nero's womb, she also said that a little walking won't harm the babies as long as Nero would take a break once in a while.

Nero lay on the rocking chair on the nursery room near the cribs as he sung a song, the usual song he used to sing when he was pregnant with the twins. Dante went inside and watch him sung the usual song he loved to sing. Nero stopped half way when he notices Dante was watching him as he smiled at him and asked. "Dante."

"Hm?" Dante said, Nero blushed and said. "Can I ask you something?" Nero asked. Dante nodded his head and said. "What is it, love?" Dante asked smiling at him. "D-dose your mother use to sing you a lullaby when you and Vergil where little?" He asked. Dante frowned, he was hoping Nero wouldn't ask them anything about their mother, but he knows sooner or later that Nero's would ask this, but he didn't think it would be this soon?

"Yea, she use too." Dante said. Nero notice that sad looks on Dante face. 'Is must had be hard for them to lost their mother at a young age!' Nero though as he looked down and rubbed his pregnant stomach.

Dante sighed when Nero gave that look as he said. "You want to know?" Dante asked. Nero looked up at Dante and gave him a raise eyebrow. "About our mother's lullaby?. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind you sing it to the twins." He said as Nero smiled at him and nodded his head as Dante sighed in relief and said. "Alright!" He said as he sat down at the back of Nero and put an arm around Nero growing bump and began to sing.

"In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up

The cloud keeps them from the light

And the sky cries white tears of snow

But still, the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine~"

Dante sung as Vergil soon join him in singing.

"Dark winter away, come spring

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky

And I know they will grow strong

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky

And I know they will grow strong~(1)"

Both Dante and Vergil sung with their deep and husky voice. Nero and Dante looked as they saw Vergil on the door with a playful smirk on his face as Nero smiled at him while leading his head on Dante's chest that reach his hand and ruffle Nero head gently and smoothly. While continuing to sing the sound over again as they soon saw Nero's felt asleep on Dante's arms, they chuckles at their little wife as Dante's carries Nero bride style and took him to their bedroom and put Nero's to their bed as they cover him with the blanket.

On Nero's 5th month.

Nero stomach where now huge and he gain more then 3 to 4 pound but that was okay since the doctor said that he was feeding and raising for two, And also the baby had started to kick 5 days ago, Nero was happy with this, he would offend let's Dante or Vergil put their hand on his growing dump whenever he would felt the baby kick, they where also happy to hear that the babies gender were: boy and a girl, Nero's was delighted to hear this and couldn't wait to tell the twins.

Dante on the other hand was happy to hear that they finally going to have a daughter, Nero were happy too, Vergil on the other hand was worry, since they don't know anything about woman, but deep inside he too was happy to hear that they finally going to have a daughter.

They also offend visit the kids in Lady's house, the twins where happy in awe when they felt the baby kicked inside Nero's tummy, when they put their tiny hand on Nero's stomach one of the baby would kick in respond, the twins would say:

"Woah!" and "Cool!" And sometimes they would say: "Look, daddy is kicked!. Our baby brother and sister are kicking!" Noctis would say in joy and excited whenever the baby would kick inside Nero's tummy.

The next day they went, baby shopping to buy new set of cloth for their little one. One blue and one pink (for the little girl). They went to the baby's section as both parents went and met one of Dante and Vergil's friend.

Dante was picking a blue and red baby's bottle when someone dropped the plastics bottle as the bottle rolled to where Dante's was standing as Dante looked down when he felt something bumped on his feet and saw a bottle, he picked it up. "Sorry!." A man said. "No problem!.. Here you go—" Dante picked the baby bottle and got up and widen his eyes when he saw the person as the two both said. "No way?."

"Dante/Gilberto?" Both Dante and the person said, they soon laughed as Dante said. "Yo, Gilberto, Long time no see?, what you doing here in the baby's section?" Dante asked as Gilberto blush and said simply. "Baby's shopping for our little one, and I bet you're here to baby shopping too, am' I right?" Gilberto asked as he smirked at Dante who had a blush on his check while glaring at his friend, he shrugged and said. "So? What if I' am?" Dante asked folding his arms.

Gilberto shook his head and said. "You still haven't change at all!. Still the same Dante we grow up with!" Gilberto said. Dante cooked an eyebrow at Gilberto and said. "We?. May I know whose we are you talking about?" Dante asked. Gilberto rolled his eyes and said.

"I and Razen, who else ya idiot?. I thought Haruken or Castor would tell you, whose I'm with now?" Gilberto said. Dante just stand their blinking, Gilberto narrow his eyes at Dante with an eyebrow as he just realize and said. "You mean they didn't tell you who I'm marriages too?" Gilberto stared at Dante who slowly nodded his head dumpily. Gilberto blinked then laughed. "Oh, gosh!. Those two still haven't changing in teasing and forgetting things!" Gilberto said while laughing.

Soon the two fathers talked about lot of things still Nero and Vergil came as Dante introduce Nero to Gilberto and Razen who later on came as they went to pay the things they need as they continue to talk among themselves, soon both parents and the children went to eat at Jollibee, after the children were done eating their meal, they went to the playground and played their while their mommy keeps glancing at them every now and then while talking among themselves.

Nero notice that Noctis was about to push his brother in the sliding, when Nero called and warned him. "Noctis!. Don't push your brother on the slide young man or time out for you!" He warned the child as Noctis whine at his mother. "Aww.. But mom—" Noctis started as Nero said firmly and gently. "I said NO!" Nero said as Noctis pouted and nodded his head and went to play something else.

The others children giggle at Noctics while he glared at them.

On Nero 7th pregnancy..

One of Dante and Vergil's friend (aka: Hakuren) asked them to join and have lunch at their house and bring the twins along to play with their kids, they agreed and so here they are now.

Dante and the boys where at the garden along with the others kids playing football, Nero's and the other pregnant mothers where inside the house in the living room talking about their first experience with their first child and all.

"So, Nero, what your baby gender?" Hakuren asked. "Oh, I had another set of twins, one boy and the other one is a girl!" Nero said. "OMG!... You too?" Razen asked as he added (a friend of Dante's and one of the people who got pregnant even thought he was a male). "I'm having twins too, one boy and one girl!. My husband Gilberto where very happy to hear it, we never have a little girl before so were very happy to hear that were finally going to have one!" He said.

"Yeah, is nice to have a little girl around the house, but you should worry when they grow up!. I mean look at my 14 years old daughter?. She keep bring her boyfriend ever so offend and go out late at night with her friends, My husband and I offend get worried for her safely!. I mean she a girl?. Who wouldn't worried about their daughter safely?." Haruken said since him and Keiley where the only one who had a teenage daughter so they know who it felt to have a teenager daughter around.

The bell rang as Haruken open's the door and saw 5 teenage girls as he smiled at them. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Oak!. Is Sophia home?" They asked. "Of course, come on in girls, wait here while I go call Sophia, okay?" He asked as they nodded and waited in the living room. Hakuren went to the stairs and shouted. "Sophia, dear, your friends are here!"

"Okay, mom, I'll be down in a minute!" Sophia said. Soon the girl was downstairs, wearing a black spooky short and a green sleeve shirt and wearing a black high heel sock with green converse shoes. Nero and Haruken gapped their mouth when they saw Haruken's daughters were wearing. "Sophia!.. What did your father and I told you about wearing spooky short when going out?" He scowled his daughter.

Sophia frowned and said. "Oh, come on mom!. Just for today?" She pledged her mother. "No!. Now go change, or else your father and I will have to suspend you in wearing those!" He scowled. "Fine!" Sophia stumped up the stairs and went to her room to go change a new cloth, She came back downstairs wearing a black jean pants with green t-shirt and green shoes. "There, happy now?" She asked her mother. Hakuren nodded as she kissed her mother goodbye and went out with her friend.

"Dose she always like that?. I mean the way she wear her cloth and all?" Nero asked. Haruken nodded his head. "I'm starting to regret letting her buy those kind of cloth!. Even Castor didn't like her choice in cloths!" Haruken said. Nero shivers. 'Oh gosh!. I hope my little girl won't be like that when she grows up!' Nero thought as he looked down at his pregnant stomach the babies kicked inside him.

On Nero's 9 month.

Nero sat on the living room coach reading 'Host' by Stephanie Mayer. Doctor Hand an the rest were glad that Nero didn't have an early labor this time, but now that he was about to be duet in any moment of the days and hours, is what was Dr. Hana said. And so here he was reading a 'Host' books while rubbing his growing bump. He stopped reading when he felt a small contraction. He first tries to clam down and see if it was time or just one of his Fake Contraction again, He sighed when it stopped and continue to read the books, The twins where upstairs playing with the dogs, while Dante and Vergil where training in the back yard, Lady and the girls were on the kitchen making some sandwich.

He began to rubbed his stomach again then stopped and twitched his eyebrow when he felt another contraction, he stared at his growing bump while 2 minute later it stopped, he sighed in relief but then chocked when the contraction kicked again, but this is was strong, he gritted his teeth and chocked as he started to breathe heavily. 'Oh gosh!. Now?' He asked, to his answer he felt one of the baby head went lower as he widen his eyes then soon a strong contraction came.

He hissed in pain when he felt it, he rubbed his growing bump and soon began to shout. "AHHH! FUCK!. VERGIL, DANTEEE!. GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NO..OWWWW!" Nero hissed.

The girls came out of the kitchen when they heard Nero shouted as they went to him and kneed down. "Nero?. You okay dear?" Trish asked as Nero breathed heavily and said. "N-no!.. Is the baby! They—" he said but stopped halfway and widen his eyes when he felt a very strong contraction and hissed in pain as he said.. "Ugh!" moaned in pain as he began to panicking. 'What the fuck?. My contraction was never this hurt before when I was pregnant with the twins!' He thought as he began to grit his teeth when another contraction kicked.

Soon Dante and Vergil dashed inside the house and went to the living room when they heard Nero's screams, the door upstairs too open as the twins' dash down the stairs and saw their mother hissing and panting in pain, they got worried and went to their mother side.

"Mommy?. What wrong?" Noctis asked as Alaude said. "We heard you screaming so we came out and dashed down here!" Alaude said. Soon the kids' fathers went to Nero as Dante knee down and said. "Love?" "Get me to the hospital—OWWW!" Nero slumped his head back on the coach and hissed in pain, and soon his felt his water brooked as he chocked and said. "OH GOSH!.. MY WATER JUST BROKED!" He said as he tried to clam down.

Dante mumble 'shit' under his breath as he carries Nero up and said. "Lady!. Go call Dr. Hana and tell her to prepare a room in the hospital and tell her Nero's in labor!" He said as he adjusted Nero's in his arms who continue to moan in pain when he felt another contraction as he widen his eyes when the baby head went downward to his pelvis. He gripped at Dante and said.

"D-Dante!. H-Hurry!. The baby about to come out!" He said while shaking. "Shit!. Vergil go get the cars key!. Noctis, Alaude come with me!. Trish, Lucia go pack Nero's cloth and follow us later okay? We need to get Nero's to the hospital quick!" He said as Nero began to hiss in pain again, they all nodded their head as Lady called Dr. Hana number while packing Nero cloth upstairs.

Vergil went to grab the car key, the twins follow Dante's behind and soon they drove off to the hospital, upon arrival their and went to the ER room, they saw Dr. Hana waiting for them as she motion for them to follow her, soon they reach Nero's personal room as Dante lay Nero down the bed as both father spread Nero's legs wide and pull off his pants and boxers. The twins stand their while watching their mother. Dr. Hana saw them and smiled at them and said.

"Look like this is first time the twins will see their mother give birth in person!" She said as she chuckles at the twins, Vergil looked behind him and smiled at them and motion for them to come forward. "Mommy?" Alaude asked. Nero looked down and smiled at him as a nurse came as Dr. Hana told the nurse to put the oxygen mask on Nero's mouth.

Dr. Hana cut the hole on Nero entrance a bit wider so the baby could come out easily, Alaude went near her and watch her do her things. Nero hissed when he felt the doctor cut open his entrance a bit wider. "Dr. Hana, what are you doing?" Alaude asked as she answers. "Cutting your mother entrance a bit wider so the baby could come out easily." She replied while smiling at the boy.

Soon Nero felt the baby head was now complete in his entrance as he said. "It coming!" He warned the doctor who nodded at him as she said. "Okay you know what to do right?" She asked Nero. "Yeah, push slowly on the head and gave a long push on the shoulder!" Nero said as she nodded and said. "Yup, look like you know the drill, so are you ready to get this kids out now?" She asked as Nero nodded and said. "Oh, I'm ready alright and so as the little one—" Nero said just then the door to the room open as Trish and the girls came in with a bags and Lady with a video camera and soon Nero began to push.

"Good!. That it!. Keep going Nero!" Dr. Hana said. "Nnn.." Nero said as he continue to push still he felt the baby head was about to come out. The doctor felt the baby head in her hand as she said to Nero. "Okay, slowly push now, Nero!" She order as Nero nodded his head and began to push slowly. "Nn…nnnnn" Nero moaned as he push the baby head out as Dr. Hana said. "Good!. The baby head is out!. Okay, now give me a long push on the shoulder!" She said as Nero nodded and began to push longer without stopping. "NNNNnnn—"Nero moaned while pushing the baby shoulder as he ignoring the pain and continues to push, soon the baby shoulder where out as he gave one last normal push and soon the baby was completely out.

They heard the baby cry. "Congratulation you guys, is a health baby boy!" Dr. hana said as the twins saw her cut the baby cord and warp the baby in a blue blanket and soon handed the child to their mother arms. Nero looked down at his new born son and smiled down at him. The baby yawned as he looked up at him up. Alaude tugged on Vergil pants as Vergil looked down at him as the boy said. "Carry me daddy!. I wana see my baby brother!" He said as Vergil nodded his head and lifted the boy up as the boy turn his head and looked down at the baby in his mother arms.

"Aww.. He's cute mommy!" Alaude said as he stared at his baby brother in awe. Nero giggle at what his son said as his stroke the check of his new born baby boy who giggle and blinked up at his mother. Then Nero felt the need to push again in was the effect of the afterbirth but instead of that he felt another one of his water broke again, he chuckle as he said. "The second baby wants to come out now." He said as he added. "And his head is in my pelvis now" He said while stroking the first baby boy on his arms.

Dr. Hana nodded as a nurse came near Nero and let's her take the baby on his arms away from him as Dr. Hana prepare herself and said." Ready to push now, Nero?" She asked, he nodded. "Alright, then starts pushing!" She order as Nero began to push. "Nnn.." He moaned as he push again. "That it!. Good!. Continue to push Nero still you felt the baby head almost out okay?" She asked as Nero nodded and began to push, then he soon felt the baby head almost out.

"Good!. I felt the head on my hand now, I want you to give me a slow push on the head!... That it!. Good, your doing good!. Keep pushing slowly. Good!. Very good!" She encourages him, soon the baby head was out as Nero panted. "Good, the baby head is out!. Now give me a long push on the shoulder, Nero!" She said as Nero began to push longer. "NNNNNN—Hurt!" He said while moaning and pushing the baby shoulder out.

Soon the baby shoulder where out as he gave one last and final push, then the baby was complete out, he slumped his head on the pillow as he panted heavily and heard the second baby cries. "Congratulations guys! Is a healthy baby girl!" Dr. Hana said as she cut the baby cord and warp the baby girl in a pink blanket and hand the baby to Nero who sat up as Dr. Hana put the little girl on Nero arms, the baby girl stopped crying when she was in her mother's arms. Nero smiled down at her, his daughter smiled up at him.

"Hello sweetie!" Nero said as the baby girl giggle at him, he smiled down at her. Dante went near Nero with Noctis on his arms as they watch the baby girl on Nero arms. "She cute, Nero!. She had your look and the hair style and those playful, cute but charming eyes!" Dante said, Nero blushed. "What will be her name, mommy?" Noctis asked as he looked down at his baby sister.

"She'll be Kloris Sprada!" Nero said. Dante smiled down at their little girl as he said. "Lovely name, Dear!" Dante said, Nero smiled up at him. "What about this little one?" The nurse asked as the baby boy was on her arms, Nero stared at his son on the nurse arms as he smiled and said. "He'll be Randkalt Sprada!" Nero said. "Cool name, mommy!." The twins said.

"Okay, Kloris and Randkalt Sprada then." The other nurse said as she wrote the babies name down on the tag and put it on the baby cribs, The other nurse who had the baby boy put the baby on the cribs as both Vergil Alaude went near the cribs and looked down at baby boy who yawned, they giggle at the little one, Kloris began to cry as her stomach growled, Nero chuckle down at the little girl. "Hungry aren't we?" He asked as he lifted his t-shirt up and position the baby girl to his nipples as the baby began to drink her milk to her mother's chest.

When the baby girl was done drinking her milk in her mother's chest the baby boy began to cry as well as Vergil put Alaude down and picked the baby boy up and went to Nero as he hand the crying baby to him as Nero began to feed the crying child as he sung the song that Dante and Vergil sung to him a month ago.

"In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up

The cloud keeps them from the light

And the sky cries white tears of snow

But still, the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine

Dark winter away, come spring

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky

And I know they will grow strong

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky

And I know they will grow strong~"

Nero sung as everyone watched him sing, Lady video tape the whole scene. Dante and Vergil smiled at him when he sung their mother's song.

When the babies where done begin feed by their mother's the nurse began to take them to the nursery room as they let's Nero have his rest.

TBC…

Me: So how was it?.. Like it or not?. And sorry for not updating for a while. my aunty and I went out yesterday and got home late a night!. I just finish writing this, this morning!. *sweatdrop*

And on no1. Yessu!. Is Eva's song Dante and Vergil's mother song named: Seeds of Love!. And Thank you SirenaLoreley for suggesting that song and for telling me what the name of the song! And yes I did look it up in the Youtube!. The song sound so sweet and nice!. *keep playing that song now and then, now!* XDD

Nero: You're a freak! And really weird one!

Kor-chan: whatever Nero-chan!. Hope you liked this chapter everyone!

Nero: *twitched his eyebrow at the nickname and glared hard at Kor-chan and began to beat her up*

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!. *thump* X_x

Vergil: *sweatdrop at Nero and Kor-chan* Well then, Read and Review or else—

Nero: *smiled evilly* Or else Kor-chan won't updated at all~!

Dante: *sweatdrop at Nero* Well then, Adios Kids!. *wave goodbye and wink*

Kor-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello guys I'm back with the Chapter 10 of Vanilla Skies!. Hope you all would loves this chapter!. X3 And sorry for the wait!. Their was a party the last two days that didn't give me some times to update this!. DX SO sorry!

Shizuhana: I'm glad that this chapter made you happy!. *hug you* And hehe… Of crouse! I won't mind Nero singing you a lullaby!. XDD I want him to sing one for me too!. *get smacked in the head by an jealousy Vergil*

Sirenaloreley: Really?. Wow!. And yesu. I'm beginning to like the song too!. X3

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Warning: Boy x Boy, Gay story, yaoi, Mpreg it mean Male pregnancy!. And if you don't like Mpreg or gay things then don't read it or sue!. This story are only for those Yaoi fans like myself!.

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil (threesome!)

Chapter 10

Recall of Yesterday Event:

"In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up

The cloud keeps them from the light

And the sky cries white tears of snow

But still, the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine

Dark winter away, come spring

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky

And I know they will grow strong

My young seeds once again will look up to the sky

And I know they will grow strong~"

Nero sung as everyone watched him sing, Lady video tape the whole scene. Dante and Vergil smiled at him when he sung their mother's song.

When the babies where done begin feed by their mother's the nurse began to take them to the nursery room as they let's Nero have his rest.

-o-

The next following day.

Early in the afternoon the nurse came back with Nero's babies, while Nero was still asleep, the twins: Noctis and Alaude just get back a while ago to visit their mother but their mother was asleep when they got there with aunty Trish, and just in time to see the nurse came in with their baby brother and sisters in the cribs, when the baby cribs were put on the side near Nero's, the twins went and looked at their sleeping baby brother and sister on their cribs.

Dante got off of the chair and went to look on the babies on their cribs, the baby girl slowly open her eyes when she scent her daddy Dante was nearby as she blinked and smiled up at Dante who smiled down at her, Noctis poke his head a bit closer to the baby girl to get a closer look at her, the baby girl turn her head to the side and saw her big brother Noctis who grinned down at her, she smiled up at her big brother, Noctis chuckles at his baby sister cuteness.

Nero stir in his sleep and slowly open his eyes as he blinked then turn his head when he heard a baby giggle, he smiled when he saw his son Noctis was playing and looking down at his baby sister on her cribs. "Good afternoon, love. Did you have a good nap?" Vergil asked as he put the book he was reading down on the table as he went near Nero's bed, who turn his head on the right side and saw him walking closer to him.

Nero smiled at Vergil as his other husband ruffles his head and smiled down at him. "Yeah…. I had a good nap!... When can we get out of here?. I really want to go back home with the babies and the twins!" Nero said as he frowned and wonder when can he leave?. Just then the front door open as Dr. Hana came inside with a male nurse. She went to Nero to check on his pulse. "Well, look like everything seem to be doing okay, How are you feeling right now, Nero?"

"I feel great!... And my energy seem to be back to normal, now!. The pain from giving birth yesterday had slowly down a while ago." He said. "That good to hear, look like your ready to get home, I'm presume?" She asked as Nero nodded his head.

"Alright, will just have to wait a little more still you're finally feeling okay, then maybe by later this afternoon you can go home, if everything went well, but for now I want you to get as much rest as you can, I'll check on you later on, okay?" She said as Nero nodded his head, the nurse had re-placed his IV bags with a new one.

The twins went to their mother as they had a concern look on their face as they asked. "Mommy, are you gonna be okay?" They asked worriedly. Nero smiled down at them and nodded his head as he said. "Don't worry boys, mommy will be fine, mommy just need lot of rest right now, okay?" He said as the boys nodded their head, he put one hand on Noctis head and ruffles the boy head as he went back to sleep.

Later that afternoon. To their surprise Nero's was okay now, the tiredness he had an hours ago where gone now, and the pain to his lower part from giving birth had slowly stopped and disappear. That was a good sight. Dr. Hana came as she checked Nero pulse to her surprise Nero was now a lot better then when she checked him an hour ago. She sighed in relief. "Look liked your better now, Nero. Are you ready to go home now?" She asked as Nero smiled at her energetically. She chuckle at him as she nodded her head to the male nurse as the male nurse took Nero's IV off. His hand twitched a bit when he felt the tape pull off slowly and the needless where slowly taking off.

The nurse chuckle at him when he felt Nero's hand twitched while removing the needless and the tape off. The twins watched the nurse took off the needles and the tape as they saw their mother hand twitched in annoyance. Dante put his hand on Nero's Devil Bringer and begin to stroking it gently to soothing the pain away, Nero relaxed when he saw and felt Dante's hand gently stroking his Devil Bringer to soothing and to tried to clam him down, soon the needless where complete gone and so as the tape, as Nero sighed in relief and relaxed down the bed as he slumped his head on the pillow and let's Dante continue to strokes his Devil Bringer to soothing him.

Dante smiled down at him as he continues to stroke Nero's Devil Bringer. Dr. Hana came near Nero and checked his human hand and his pulse as she nodded and said. "Yup!. You can go home, whenever you're ready Nero, if you want you can leave this early evening, if you want, that's up to you!" She said as Nero nodded. "I think I want to go home at 6pm tonight, I want to get a little rest before we can go and so that you guys and pack my stuff." He said as he glance at the two cribs where the babies where. Dante smiled at him and said. "Don't worry, love they are sound asleep." He said as Nero nodded his head and smiled at him before yawning and went back to sleep.

Both Dante and Vergil sighed in relief. "Don't worry, he'll be fine in no time, just get him to rest when you get home and keeps him in bed rest for 3 or 4 days so he can complete recover. If anything wrong, don't hesitated to call me, okay?. Well I'm off, oh and one things Dante, Vergil, no more sex or you'll really lose him if he get pregnant again!. Were just lucky that both him and the babies mange to survive!" Dr. Hana said as the two fathers nodded their head in understanding. "Oh, but is better to use condom next time just in case for safeness!" She said before she left.

Both Dante and Vergil sighed as they rubbed the back of their neck. Dante felt someone tugging on his pants as he looked down and saw Noctis looked up at him as he asked. "Daddy… What is 'Sex' and 'condom'?" He asked innocently. Both Dante and Vergil chocked. "You really don't need to know that kind of stuff right now." Dante said. Noctis pouted as he whines at his fathers and said.

"But Daddy~!" Dante sighed and said firmly but gently as to not scare his son. "No, mean no!. You'll know those words when you get older!" Dante said. Noctis pouted as he said. "Why? Are they bad?" He asked. "Yes!. There are adult thing that little kids shouldn't know or hear about, got it?. And you better not tell your mother that you hear that word or I'll never see the end of what Nero might just do to me if you told him, got it?" He said as Noctis nodded his head.

At 6pm, they went out of the hospital with Nero and the babies as they got home and had dinner, Nero had puts the babies on their cribs in the living room, beside the kitchen door.

Later at night the babies cried as Dante groaned and went to the nursery room and saw the baby girl where crying, he picked up the baby girl in his arms as he heard the door squeaked a little as he turn he head around to see little Noctis and Alaude on the door rubbing their sleeping eyes while Noctis yawned and asked. "Daddy is some wrong?. We heard the babies cry next door." Noctis said as he blinked tiredly, Dante chuckle at the boys and said. "Everything is okay you two, go back to sleep and let's daddy deal with the babies okay?" He asked as the twins nodded their head and went back to their room.

Dante sighed in relief once the twins where out of sight as he turn his head back to the crying baby girl as he asked. "What's wrong sweetie?" To his answer the baby girl stomach growled, he chuckle, remembering the time when the twins where just babies and they would offend cry in the middle of the night, crying to let's them be feed. Dante went back to their bedroom with the baby girl in his arms as he shook Nero up.

"Nero, love get up!. Kloris hungry!" He said as Nero groaned in his sleep as he got up and let's Dante hand to baby girl to him as Nero lifted his shirt up as the baby girl began to drink her milk through her mommy breast. Nero yawned as he looked down at his baby girl who continue to suck and drank her milk from his breast, he sighed in relief once the baby was done drinking her milk and began to nuzzle her little nose on Nero breast, a sight of her 'thank you' for feeding her, Nero gave his daughter a raise brow, the baby began to sleep on Nero arms.

Dante smiled at the scene as he began to take the baby girl from Nero arms as he said. "I'll put her back in her cribs, go back to sleep, Nero, you needed it!" He said as Nero nodded his head and went back to sleep. Dante went back to the nursery room and put the little girl back on her cribs and cover her with the pink blanket.

Randkalt began to stir in his sleep and was about to cry when Dante notice it and began to pick the baby boy in his arms as he began to rock the baby back to sleep, soon Randkalt fall back to sleep, as the baby boy sighed in relief, Dante chuckle at the baby boy tactics and put the his son back in his cribs and cover him with the blue blanket. Once both twins where finally asleep, he went to the door and took one last glance as he smiled at the sleeping babies on their cribs before shutting the light off and close the door and went to their bedroom and went back to sleep.

3 month later.

Everything went well in the Sprada household, the babies where now 3 month old. They would make baby face every now and then and would love to play with their mommy and daddy and making baby noises. Noctis and Alaude would sometime play with their baby brother or baby sister by showing something in their hands like baby toys, the babies would look at the object and would tried to reach it.

Well Noctis would mostly tease his baby brother since the baby boy would cries when he won't get want he want or won't be able to reach the said object on his brother hands.

Noctis would giggle at this, while Alaude would elbow him and glared at his younger twins for teasing the baby to much, Noctis would just pull his tongue out at his elder twin. And the two would end up fighting; the babies would clap their hand and would giggles whenever their big brother would get in a fight.

But the bad news they heard was, one of their friend children had been kidnap and don't know whose kidnap them. Both Heilen, Haruken, Keiley and others Dante and Vergil's friend children had be kidnap by an unknown enemy. Haruken twins son: Haine and Raven and the rest of their younger children where playing in the park while their parents where tending their crying sibling when they came back to the playground where the twins where playing they found them nowhere to be seen.

Haruken panicked the most. Castor told the news to Dante and Vergil, and at the same time, others Dante and Vergil's friend told their bad new about their children been missing for the pass 5 week from now.

Nero where worried and hoping that his children's wouldn't get kidnap. At night when everyone where asleep. Noctis wake up as he shook his big brother up. "Alaude!. Wake up!. I wanna pee!" He said while trying to wake up his brother. Alaude groaned in his sleep as he got up and rubbed his sleeping eyes and yawn as he stared at his younger twins. "What now, Noctis?" He asked a bit irrigated for disturbing his sleep. "I wanna pee, and I don't want to go to the bathroom alone!" He said. Alaude sighed and lead his younger twins to the bathroom.

When they walked out of their room, they heard noises coming from the nursery room, they looked at each other, blinked before gulping and deiced to open the door to the babies room quietly as to not wake their babies sibling up, they widen their eyes when they saw four unknown people wearing in black and white hoodie cloths with masks on their mouth only their eyes could be seen, as two of the man picked their babies sibling up, the babies whimper.

Noctis and Alaude gripped their hand in fist as they went in while slamming the door open as they said. "What are you doing to our baby brother and sister!" They half yelled as they went to attack one of the enemy trying to snatch their baby brother and sister from the man grip, the man only chuckles at the two 5 years old as one of them lifted Noctis up as little Noctis gasped loudly and began to struggle from the man hold while shouting.

"Let's go!.. Let's mee goo!.." He screamed as he added. "MOMMY, DADDIES!. HELP!" He screamed.

Their parents wake up from the other side of the room as they hear Noctis screaming as they heard Alaude saying. "HEY!. PUT NOCTIS DOWN!.." Alaude screamed as they heard him gasped and started to shout for help too.

Both parents dash out of their room and went to where they heard the noises and went inside the nursery room only to find, Noctis struggling from the unknown enemy grips, Alaude where struggling to get out of other man gripped as well. Nero widens his eyes as he shouted.

"LET'S MY CHILDREN GO!" Nero shouted in angry as he was about to attack one of them, when Noctis screamed. "AHHHH!.. MOMMY!. SAVE ME!" He shouted as he tries to struggle from the man hold while the man was gripping him to tightly, he could almost felt his ribs going to crack lucky for him his mother saw this and when to reach him and trying to snatch him from the man grips.

Nero widen his eyes as he run to Noctis and almost reach his son when someone throw an attack at him, he dodged the attack as he stumble on the floor. Dante where trying to fight one of them, who had his daughter in his arms, crying. Vergil to where busing in saving his son, Alaude.

The other man who had baby Randkalt was already out of sight. As the man who had Randkalt in his arms was now outside and was running to where their vans were hiding and put the crying baby on the basket as he went back to the Devil May Cry to helps the others.

Back inside, the man who had Noctis in his arms. Jumped out the window smiling at Nero while Noctis where groaning in pain at the man hold, soon Noctis stopped struggling from the man hold as he felt dizzy and soon fainted. He heard his mother scream his name. 'Mommy… Save me' he thought before darkness over come him as he felt into a deep sleep.

Alaude was struggling from the man hold as he saw his younger twins been taking away and jumping off the window. He also saw his fathers (Vergil) tries to attack the man without hurting him in the process. Dante where doing the same, attacking the man with his Rebellions without hurting his daughter in the process, the baby girl where crying. Nero looked out on the window as he saw the man give Noctis to one of them as the other one took Noctis and run off while the man turn around and stared at Nero as he salute at Nero and began to whistle.

The two man inside the nursery room heard one of their group whistle, meaning it was time for them to go. They give one last smirk at Vergil and Dante as they went off with their children in their arms. Dante was about to shoot one of them when the man said.

"Go ahead and tried, son of Sprada, not unless you want to shout me as I and your daughter would fell to the ground head first!" The man said. Dante gripped his hold on his gun and soon retreat it and put it down on the floor.

The man who had their daughter smirks as he said. "Wise choose, Son of Sprada!. Well farewell, son of Sprada!" Said the man, he was about to jump off the window when the dog bite his shoulder, he groan in pain while struggling as he throw the dog side way to the wall, the dog hit the wall and groan in pain as he stumble down to the floor, with a pieces of the man cloth on his mouth as the dog fainted.

The man glared at the dog before jumping off the window with the baby in his arms, crying. Both Dante and Vergil went to the window and saw the man where nowhere to be seen. Dante punched the wall. "Dammit!" He gripped his fist as they heard Nero cried while punching the floor.

Nero cried as he screamed making the owl and bat outside to flow off the trees. "NOOOOOOOO!" Dante went to Nero and hug him as he let's their wife cried in his arms while Nero punching his right side of the shoulder with his human hand. Dante gritted his teeth. "Why? Why them?" Nero cried, Dante tries to hush him down. "Shh…. Is alright, will get them back okay?" Dante said trying to clam Nero down.

He himself was angry at himself for not notices that their where an intruders inside the house. He gripped his hold a bit on Nero's waist. Vergil gripped his hold on his yamato and cursed under his breathe.

"H-How come we didn't notice them sooner?. We can scent if there were intruders, right?" Nero asked. "Yes, we can scent if there was. Not unless our enemy is not a demon—" Vergil said as he widen his eyes in realization and said while cursing. "Shit!... They can be… h-human?"

Dante blinked. "But Verge. Even if they were human we can still smell their scents… Well not unless they put some spell on them so that we wouldn't smell their scent!" Dante said while rolling his eyes. "That it!.. I think I get it now!. No wonder why Haruken and Castor kids been kidnap!. Is because the person who kidnaps their children is not a Demon that where against them but a human!" Vergil said as he added. "Why didn't I realize it before?" He asked himself.

"Wait!.. Wait a minute!.. So your saying that the people that where kidnapping half-breed human and Demons where human themselves that where against the likes of us?" Dante asked as Vergil nodded his head.

"What make you think that?" Dante asked, Vergil sighed. "Dante, they are still human who hate the likes of us and maybe wanted to kills the likes of us too!. Think about it?. Their where human whose tried to kill us before when we were little, remember?" Vergil said.

"Vergil right, Dear!. They're still human who hate the likes of us!. But what I don't get is!. Why would they want to kidnaps a half-breed child?" Nero asked now claming down a bit. "Probable fearing them that they will be stronger like they parents when they get older and might takes their revenge on them or something like that—" Dante said as Vergil cut him off in realization.

"That it!... They probable thought that the children would become stronger and more advantage then us, they feared their strength and deiced to kill them while they were still young, since they are still hopeless and weak at this stage!" Vergil said as he cursed under his breath.

"We got to warn their others and tell them to come here, to think of a plan to save the kids fast before is too late!" Vergil said as he went out to make a call when Nero stopped him.

"Vergil, how can you be so clam about thi**s? **While our children's life is in danger?" He asked a bit angry while sobbing. "I' am worried about them!" He said simply. "Then why?. Why don't you look like you're worried about them?" Nero asked while crying.

"Is not that I don't, dear! Is because I trusted my children, they can protect themselves and I have a strong feeling that they won't let's them be hurt my the likes of those who kidnaps them!. Isn't that what parents are to pose to be?. Trusted their children while they trusted us as their parents?. And I know that they will be okay cause they had our blood run through their vein, dear!. That why I had a high hope that they will be okay!" Vergil said gently to Nero.

Nero wiped the tears in his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Your right!. I'm sure they be okay!. Let's go and call everyone!" He said as Vergil nodded. Dante follow them downstairs.

Somewhere..

One of the people who kidnaps the Sprada children where playing with the baby girl as Kloris giggle when the person in front of her where making funny facieses. The leader of the group saw this and smacked the head of the other members who where playing with the baby girl. "Oww… What the heck was that for?" Asked the man while rubbing the back of his head. "Stop playing with the baby and get back to work!" Said the leader.

"But I' am doing my work!. Wasn't my job to pose to babysitting the babies?" Asked the man. Their leader blinked once, twice before his eyebrow twitched. "Find!. You can play with the baby, but once it night time it time to switch with Robert, it'll be his duty to baby-sit the babies later on, got it?" Order the leader. The man waves his head at his leader and said. "Yeah, yeah!" He said, and then the leader twitched his eyebrow again and smacked his subordinate head again. "OUCH!" cried the one who been smacked by their leader in the head.

"Don't give that attitude you idiot!" Said the leader before he went out of the nursery room. The baby girl giggles at the poor man who was smacked in the head by their leader. The man frowned at the baby girl and said. "That wasn't nice!" He said. The baby girl only giggles at him.

The next day….

All of Dante and Vergil's friend where inside their living room, their wife where crying for the grief of their children life. "Haruken!. Please stop crying now!.. We will get the children back, safely, alright?" He said while trying to hush his wife down from crying too much. Castor eyed Vergil and said.

"You said on the phone that you saw one of those bastards who were trying to kidnaps the children?" He asked. Vergil nodded and answers. "Appearly, they where wearing in a black and white hoodie coat with masks on their mouth." Everyone in the room where looking at Vergil, waiting for more information's. "And appearly, they where not just normal human!. I think they where assassin!" Dante said.

"Assassin you say?" Gilberto asked. Dante nodded. "Well not just any assassin since our dog's bites one of them and we found this on Kyoya mouth!" Dante said as Kyoya perked his ears up when his name was mention, as Dante saw everyone looked at the torn cloth and on the center of it, was some kind of a symbol. Nero widen his eyes when he saw the symbol as he gasped, everyone turned too looked at Nero with raised eye brow.

"Love?" Dante asked. Nero chocked as he said. "I-I think I know who kidnaps the children!" He said, now everyone where looking at him waiting for him to continue. "T-That symbol… Used to be the Order of the Sword symbol!. Each of the member had that on their shoulder blade of their coat!." He said eyes widen. "B-But why would they?.. The Order should have stopped a long time ago when the holiness died and none of the human wanted Holiness that will only cause havoc on that land!" He said.

Vergil where thinking as he asked. "Love, where their still solider in the Order that still left working there alone?" He asked. "No! Not that I know off since I stopped working there the day I found out that I was pregnant with the twins!" He said. Vergil breathes deeply as he asked. "Was there anyone still working there?" He asked again. "Their probable still a few general who survived the attack of the Holiness a years ago!. But I don't know if they still worked there and I don't know any of them since I was under Cerdo's care, Cerdo had forbidden me form knowing more about the Order itself!" He said. Dante smacked his head on the desk as he said.

"Great, just great!. What if their still some other scientist that survived themselves during that attack? and hide themselves somewhere where we wouldn't find?. What if they their where 3 or more of them that work under Angus and must have helped the others General in rebuilding the Orders themselves without the people knowing anything!." Dante said as he glared at the wall.

"It's could be that—oh shit!. If they worked under Angus they probable would likely to use the children as their lab rat's likes they did to me before!" Nero said as he paled at the memories. Dante and Vergil and the others looked alert when they heard this as they all shouted. "WHAT?"

"Nero? What you mean use them as a lab rats?" Haruken asked worriedly. "Er… Well to tell you the true. I was only adopted by the Orders when I was around 9!. I was still a normal orphanage human boy after they put me into their laboratory! And well did something to me, when I wake up the next day, I found that already hand this arms when I'm not to post too!" He said shrugged from the memories of the horrible past.

Dante and Vergil were shock to hear this, after all the years they been with Nero, he never told them anything about his past, or where he come from, whose his parents was? Etc… Nero saw the looks that his two husbands where giving him and he felt ashamed of himself for not talking this over with them, but he never intend to let's them know anything of his horrible past for the fear of disgusted about it.

Dante and Vergil sighed when Nero was giving that look on them. "Alright, now, that out of the gutter. What are we going to do now?" Dante asked everyone as they all eyed him. Nero looked surprise as Dante went near him and whisper. "Is alright, were not mad that you didn't told us anything about your past, I know that you might have a reason for not telling us about it, we'll wait still you're fully ready to talk it over with us!" He said, Nero blushed and nodded his head.

"Well, first thing first!. We should find their location, and who their leader and where they are taking the children!" Castor said, everyone nodded in agreement. Dante asked Lady to look it up in the net about any information about Fortuna; she found, 10 information's, as everyone all gather around her as she said.

"Well, as much as I hate this, they do have a new rulers!. A man named: Malcolm Rouverlier. A very Religious man and a very greedily as well… He was once a friend of the first Holiness before their downfall!. He had a closet assistant: named Rieky unknown woman who work with the new Holiness that always where a mask and hoodie cloth… Weird name, and the new General of the Order of the Sword is: Aeon Moreno. He was once a solider in Russia but retreat as their leader and went to Fortuna 5 years ago as a replacement for Cerdo status….. Hmm.. And it's said here that all the new member of the Order of the Sword where all a great fighter and some are assassin from Japan and China!." She said.

"Well that about it!" She said. Everyone blinked. "H-How many are their under the command of each General?. If I remember there should be at lest 12 General in each division!" Nero said. "Well the 4 of the General where old that worked at the pervious Holiness and the rest are new one… And each had about 20 subordinates under their command, why?" Lady said. "Great, just great!. Their only 15 of us! If we fight against 12 General plus 20 subordinates equals to: 32 of them plus the Holiness himself and his assistance there be all 43 of them to defeat!" Dante said.

"Don't worry Dante, leave the rest to us!" Castor said as he began to call someone for help. Dante watched his friend called someone with a raise brow.

When lunch time they ate together along with their friend, when Dante and Vergil were done eating they went to the balcony and talk there among themselves. "Do you think this had something to do with that girl?" Vergil asked. Dante looked confuse as he asked. "Girl? What girl?" He asked, Vergil rolled his eyes as he said. "The girl who kidnaps Noctis and Alaude when they where just babies!" He said. "Oh! You mean Kyrie?. What about her?" Dante asked drinking his lemonade.

"I just had this feeling that she's might be the master mind in all of this!. I mean just think of it?. She's probable still hates us from stealing Nero away from her and would probable still want to get her revenge on us!" Vergil. "By what? Kidnapping the our children's and our friend children's?." Dante asked. "Could be, she might have asked for a help and waited a years still everything went well. You know? Like what I did with that whole 'Temen-ni-gru' thing. You know?" Vergil said as Dante nodded getting the idea on what he means. "So, is looks like will just have to work this together to bring the kids back safely." Dante said as Vergil nodded.

"Ah. Yes let's work together, brother!" Vergil said as they went back inside the house to join the others in thinking of a plan to rescue the children before it was too late.

TBC…

Me: … OFS!..(mean: Oh. Fucking. Shit!) This is all soo.. I don't know?. What do you guys think of this chapter?.

Nero: I'll say you're an idiot who needs to DIEEEE! *unleash his Red Queen*

Me: O_O!. Wait!. Nero, what are you mad for?

Nero: For letting an unknown people that pop out of nowhere to KIDNAPS my Children!. That what I'm mad for!. Now says you're pray, Bitch!

Me: O[]O NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... DANTE, VERGIL SAVE ME FROM YOUR WIFE! *run off*

Dante and Vergil: *sweatdrop at Kor-chan and Nero who was beating her up to death*

Vergil: Well, you know the Drill?. Read and Review or else Kor-chan won't update at all!.

Dante: Well then, Adios Kids!. *wink*

Kor-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello 'm back with chapter 11 of Vanilla Skies!. Hope you all will love this!. X3

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Warning: Boy x Boy, Gay story, yaoi, Mpreg it mean Male pregnancy!. And if you don't like Mpreg or gay things then don't read it or sue!. This story are only for those Yaoi fans like myself!.

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil (threesome!)

Chapter 11

Recall of Yesterday Event:

"I just had this feeling that she's might be the master mind in all of this!. I mean just think of it?. She's probable still hates us from stealing Nero away from her and would probable still want to get her revenge on us!" Vergil. "By what? Kidnapping the our children's and our friend children's?." Dante asked.

"Could be, she might have asked for a help and waited a years still everything went well. You know? Like what I did with that whole 'Temen-ni-gru' thing. You know?" Vergil said as Dante nodded getting the idea on what he means. "So, is looks like will just have to work this together to bring the kids back safely." Dante said as Vergil nodded.

"Ah. Yes let's work together, brother!" Vergil said as they went back inside the house to join the others in thinking of a plan to rescue the children before it was too late.

-0-

Noctis wake to the noisy beside him as he open his eyes and saw… Alaude shaking him to wake up. He groaned and blinked his and looks around his surrounding to found himself in an underground basement with no window. He turns his head to the left side to find some of their friend. Haine was in the corner crying calling for his mother.

Raven was there trying to clam his younger twins, Isaac, Claire (Razen and Gilberto twins children's), Joshua, (Hailen and Fiaru sons), Noah, Levi, Xavier, Aaron (Haine and Raven older sibling), John, Serah, Neil, Calvin (Joushua's older brothers and sisters), Xiana, Kiko, Sassy (Issac and Claire big brothers and sisters), Jessica, Mark, Lyle, Sora (Keiley and Dino sons and daughters).

And some others children they don't know, Noctis turn his head to his older twins and asked. "W-Where are we?" He asked worriedly and panicking. "I-I don't know?. The moment I wake up I was already here!. And so as them!. And I don't know where's Kloris, Randkalt are." Alaude said. Noctis sniffed then soon began to crying. Alaude panicked as he tried to clam down his younger twins. "Come on, Noctis don't cry!" Alaude said as he tried not to cry too.

"B-But I wanna go home to where mommy and daddies are!. I don't want to stay here!. I don't want to be locked up!. I want to be in mommy embrace!" He said while crying.

Alaude wipes the tears that started to fall from his cute face and said. "I know!. I want to go home to where mommy and daddies are!. But to do that we have to get out of here!" He said. "Noctis stopped crying and looked at his older twin looking in confuse. "Yea, but how are we going to get out of here?" Noctis asked as he glanced at the front door.

"I bet the front door is locked!. And their no window to make an escape!." Noctis said. Alaude looked around as he saw what looked like an old status of a woman that was holding a book and pointing her right finger straighter to where he and Noctis were sitting.

He follow to where the finger where pointing and looked behind him to see a wall. He raises an eyebrow at it and went near the wall and touched it, nothing happen, he tried to knock it and it made an odd sound.

"What the-?" He said. Everyone looked at him as Noctis got up and asked. "What are you doing?" He asked worriedly. "Shh!" He hush his brother to keeps him quite as he said. "Listen to this!" He said as he knocked the wall it made and odd sound like it was made of metal and not solid rock. Noctis blinked as he tried. "Weird!" He said as he trances the wall with his finger on the square shape like wall (they where in an old underground basement so). He felt something as he tried to pull the trick layer of the wall it made a sound that been ripped open.

"Woah!" Noctis said as he glances at his older twins. Alaude nodded and helped his younger twins to rips the wall open the tricked metal wall on the center soon open as they pull it out to find a small square tunnel.

"Woah!." Noctis said as he glances at his older twins. "Do you think that this will lead outside or something?" He asked his twins. Alaude shrugged. "Probable?. I means this place is pretty old!. So I guess nobody know about this secret passage or something!" He said as he examines the small tunnel.

Haine came near them as his rampage something on his bags and pull out a flash light, and lit it. "Let's find out!" He said as he direct the light to the tunnel as they seen an endless way up ahead. Alaude and Noctis smirked. "Well, what to you know?. A tunnel way out!. Come on everyone!. Let's get out of here!" he said as he went inside the tunnel and went on.

"Wait!. We don't even know where those things will lead us!" Noah said (Raven and Haine older brother age 12!). "Is better then being stuck here and who know what those creepy people might do to us when one of them get back to check on us!" Alaude said.

Raven tugged on his older brother sleeves and said. "Please brother!. Let's go alone with them!. Maybe we can fine a way out and save or baby brothers!" He said giving his older brother a puppy-dogs-eye. Noah sighed and nodded his head and soon the rest of the children follow Noctis and Alaude on the way out to an unknown tunnel. The basement was now complete empty.

Dante and Vergil with Nero went to the cars as they drove to where Fortuna where, behind them where Lady's cars along with Trish, Lucia and Gilberto and Razen inside her cars. Castor and Haruken where at the left side of them on the empty road to Fortuna as soon they saw others cars follows Castor's Dante raise his eyebrow at Castor who open his window, Dante's open his and said.

"Who's them?" Dante asked while shouting. "My people!. Have you forgotten that I'm a half- werewolf and a half-vampire?. You do remember that when one of the wolf children is been kidnaps, they would go in a pack to save the little one! And I'm the leader of this lead, remember?. Since my father is a dear friend of yours father and is a werewolf king!. My orders are theirs order to follow it!" He said. Dante smirked at him. "All the better!. How many men do you have?"

"45 and 40 more are coming!" Castor said as he added. "Oh, and Gilberto called his too!. You know his father is the leader of the death god!" Castor added. "Sweet!" Dante said as Castor smiled at him. Nero gapped his mouth open when he heard this, Vergil chuckle evilly.

"Is an all out wars from here my friend!. Let's teach those human a lesson from messing and stealing something they shouldn't have!" Gilberto yelled from behind them. Lady and Trish smiled evilly. Oh, they where going to love how this will turn out.

Noctis stopped crawling forward inside the tunnel when he saw their was three way out, one to the center two to the left and right as he frowned and said. "Great, just great!. Look like we'll have to spill up!" He said. Haine went behind him and blinked as he said. "Then I and my brothers will take the left side!" He said. "While we take the right side!" Joshua said. Alaude and Noctis blinked at each other and sighed. "Look like will have to take the center!" they said together.

"So who gonna join us?" Noctis asked the other kids. Soon they split up, 20 kids join Haine and his brothers to the left while 20 others kids join Joshua and his sibling on the right and 20 joined Noctis and Alaude to the center.

Dante and the rest made to Fortuna at night time and just their luck is was full moon, meaning the werewolf would be able to use their power and ability to transform in their wolf form. Hakuren notice his husbands were gripping the car wheel as he tried not to lose control since his wolf side where getting hard to tame.

"Dear?" Hakuren asked. "I'm fine!. I can still hold it!" Castor said, Hakuren nodded as he added. "I'm thirsty as well!. I haven't fed myself with blood for the past few weeks since I was worriedly sick with the children missing!" Hakuren said. Hakuren was half-vampire and half-human. Castor nodded his head in understanding and said.

"Don't worry! I won't stop you from drinking those bastard blood who kidnaps our children!. Just make sure you won't do it in front of the twins!. You know how they would get out of control once they smell human blood!" Castor said. "I know!. Buy I'm more worried about their wolf side, dear!. Is full moon!. They can't control their wolf side well yet!" He said. "I'm award of that dear!. Don't worry!" He said as Haruken nodded.

Then soon they got to Fortuna and they saw the gate where closed, Nero got out and so did the others. "So this is Fortuna, huh?. Nice place!. Really suit for a Halloween party!" Gilberto joked, Dante chuckles. Nero looked angry and well he missed this place at the same time. This was the place where he grows up and raised and the place he also loves and hated. Hated how the people in this town treated him and loved the time he spends with Kyrie and Cerdo when they were younger.

"I wonder how's Kyrie is doing?. I bet she's still mad at me!" Nero said as he chuckles bitterly. Dante and Vergil heard this and gripped their hand in fist. Castor notice that Dante and Vergil where gripping their hand in fist at the mention of the woman name, he went near Dante and asked.

"You still haven't told him about what happen a year ago?" He asked surprise, he know what happen a years ago when the twins where kidnaps when they where just babies, Dante and Vergil had told them this and must have keeps it to Nero all this time.

"He doesn't need to know!. It's will only hurt him more when he found out that a part of he so called family had betrayed him!. He already been abundant by his real parents when he was just a baby, we really don't want to hurt him then he already was!" Dante said as Castor nodded in understanding.

"Well, then how do we get inside?" Gilberto asked. Nero tried to see if the gate was unlocked and to his surprise the gate was UNLOCKED.

"What the?... Wasn't the gate to post to be locked?. The people always keeps this gate close during the night for the fears that their might be demons would get in!" He said. "Doesn't matter anymore, now that we can get inside without making any noises!" Lady said as she went in ahead. Soon everyone went in and to their surprise the town where completely empty. Dante and Vergil groaned, the place was still empty like before.

"What the heck happen here?. There no more people in these towns? Sure this place is quite during the night!. But it's never this quite before!. If I remember their should be a billiard near by that always open at this hours!." He said as he walked to search it and to his surprise and shock the billiard shops was close and empty.

"Woah!. The whole town is empty!. Expect for that castle over there!" Lady said as she pointed her finger up ahead. Nero glance to where Lady where pointing as he cooked an eyebrow and said. "That the castle to the Order, Lady!" He said as he added.

"Funny!. The towns are empty while the Order is not? Weird!" He said as he added. "Wonder what happen here." He asked himself as they walked, they almost make it to the castle when they heard a noise coming from the Cathedral, they looked at each other before getting inside the cathedral opening the door quietly as they saw a small door so small that a size of a small widow as they heard someone trying to kick their way out. "Oww!.. it won't bugs!" Calvin said. "Your not even TRYING!." Neil yelled at his younger brother. "Would you two stop? And just get us out!" John the eldest of the three said.

Hailen and Fiaru gasped when they heard their children were inside as Hailen called. "John, Calvin, Neil?" He called. The four children inside blinked as Joshua cried. "MOMMY!. PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE!" He slammed the hard metal door.

"Oh gosh!. Hold on!" Hailen said as he tried to break the door open, his husband helped him and soon everyone helped them get the children out. Once the door was open Joshua went and hugged his mother while crying.

"MOMMY~!" He cried. "Oh gosh!. Thanks goodness you and your brother are safe!" He said as he hugged his son for dear life, soon Calvin, John, Neil joined in hugging their mothers. "Mommy! The babies are still inside the castle!. They separate us from them so we don't know where they are!" John said.

Hailen gripped his hold on his children as he said. "Don't worries will get them back?" He said. Nero came near Joshua and asked the boy. "Joshua!. Where Alaude and Noctis?" Joshua looked at him and said. "We got separate from the tunnel on our way out!. They took the center while Haine and his brothers took the left side of the tunnel!" He said.

Both Nero and Haruken looked more worried and panicked now. "Oh gosh!. Dante, Vergil!" Nero panicked as Dante hugged him and tries to clam him down. Hailen and Fiaru told their Children to stay and wait for them in the car as they will get the others kids. They nodded their head and for once listen to their parents order and went to the car.

Soon both Dante and the others head to the castle, When they got there they saw, two guards on the gate. "Ah shit!. Now how are we going to get inside?" Dante asked as Haruken said. "Leave this to me!" He said as he went near the two guards as they watched. The two guards saw him as he said. "Please sir!. I'm thirsty and got lost and don't know my way back home!. Please help me?" He said as one of the guards went near him and said.

"Sure thing little missy!." One of the guards said as he put an arm around Hakuren waist, Nero gapped his mouth open at this.

The guard went closer to Haruken neck as Haruken smirked and soon his eyes turn bright red as his fang perked out and bite the guard neck not to gently as he suck the blood from the man neck the other one panicked and was about to shoot Haruken with the gun when someone gripped his wrist as someone bite his neck not to gently as well. Haruken glance his eyes to see his husband had bite and feed himself and sucking the human blood for the man neck.

Nero shivers when he saw this. "Eww… That just gross!" Dante chuckles. "Well, what can you say?. They both half-werewolf and half-vampire!. Well mostly Castor is a half-werewolf and a half-vampire while Haruken is a half-human and a half-vampire!"

Soon Haruken dropped the guard body to the ground with a loud thump as Castor too done feeding himself as he made a single to his man to make their attack as his mans transform themselves into their wolf form and soon jumped up the building and getting inside the window.

Dante went near the two couple and whistle at the others wolf that where jumping up the building others where crawling their way up. "Nice plan my friend!" He said. "Thanks!. And beside! Their children where been kidnap by this people so I let's them attack first if they want!." He said and soon they could heard a cried of human calling for helps others where a cried of pain and howl of a wolf and a splash and some gun shoot could be heard.

"Well, let's get inside and get the kids out!. The faster then better we can go home with the kids!" Dante said as both he and Castor had a high five their wife rolled their eyes on them while Vergil groaned at Dante.

"Okay, let's rock!" Dante said as he pulls out his twin's gun, Ivory and Ebony and kicked the door open to see every guard inside where panicking and running as one of the wolf where biting some of them. He chuckle at their reaction.

They walked pass the others wolf who were biting and feeding themselves with the human flesh. They continue still they ended up in the center of the hallway with three tunnel that lead to something. Dante looked at the center as he had the feeling that they might find the children there, Nero felt it too and said. "I-I can felt them, Dante!. I can felt them coming from here!" He said as his point his finger on the center as Dante nodded and walked pass Nero as he said. "Look likes will have to split up to looks for our kids guys!" He said.

"Fine by me!. Will see each other at the entrance later on then, pal!" Both Gilberto and Castor and Fiaru said as Dante smirked and said. "Ah!. Come on Nero, Vergil!. Let's go! And kick some ass!" He said as they all spilt up and went to their places.

Alaude kicked the bars that were blacking their way out as it felt down to the ground 3 feet away from them. Alaude looked down and groaned as he said. "Great!. Just great! Look like we have to jump our way out guys!" He said as everyone nodded their head and jumped down as they landed softly on the ground and looked around them to find themselves in a playhouse with lots of toys ball some where football and basket ball and others where baseball bat and others ball games.

Soon they heard the door open to see 20 guards as they paled. The guard smirked at them as Noctis glance at the toys around them and onto the mans pants, he smirked and whisper to his brother as Alaude smirked and nodded his head as he motion for the others kids to grabs a ball.

Noctis played with the ball as every kid smiled evilly as Noctis said. "Is play ball time!" He said as he throw the ball and hit one of the guards to the groin. The guard fell to the floor as he gripped his abused groin and groaned in pain. "OWW!"

"Heh!. Beat that!" Noctis said as he picks another ball and said. "Charge!" Soon all the kids went to charge and hit the guard in the groin as every guard fall to the ground then Noctis came near one of them and kicked the face the others kids do what he did as they went out and find their way out of this place.

They run toward the endless hallway when suddenly they heard a gun shoot. "Take that!" They heard their daddy Dante voice and widen their eyes as they run to where the noise was coming from as they soon reach the place and saw their daddies and mommy where fighting one of the guard as they yelled. "Mommy, Daddies!" They yelled. Nero turn his head to the right side and widen his eyes and tears of joy starts to flow from his lovely face as he made one last slash on the guard as the man fell side way and went toward his twins son and hug them dearly for life and said.

"Oh gosh!. I'm so glad you two are alright!. They didn't do anything to you two did they?" He asked worriedly the two shook their head and said.

"No they didn't, they just put us in the underground basement as we found a way out and so here we are!. Thought we don't know where Kloris and Randkalt are, they must have separate us from them somewhere around here!" Alaude said. Nero frowned.

Dante and Vergil soon join Nero in hugging their sons. "Daddy!" The two said as they each hugged their fathers. Soon others guard surround them as Nero and Dante, Vergil glared at them while hugging their children tightly in their arms. The twins hide their head in their father's chest. One of the guards pulls out his sword as he starts to attack Dante when Dante pull out his gun and whisper to his son ears.

"Close you eyes and cover your ears, Noctis!. I don't want you to see this and neither is your mother!" He said as Noctis nodded his head and close his eyes tightly while covering his ears, Vergil did the same and told Alaude as both twins closed and cover their ears while bearing their head on their father shoulder as a shoot gun was heard a man cried in pain.

When the gun fire was over, Noctis open his eyes and took of his hand on his ears and turn his head and widen his eyes when he saw one of the guard on the floor, blood oozing out of his forehead where the bullet was aimed, he went to bear his head on his father shoulder and gripped his hold on his daddy shoulder. Dante felt it as he gritted his teeth and went to Nero and hand the child to him as he said.

"Stay with your mother, okay?" He asked Noctis who nodded his head and hugged his mother who hugged him gently and gave him a soft smile, Vergil did the same and hand Alaude to Nero who hugged both his son and told them to bearing their head on his shoulder and don't look while their fathers where doing their job. It was funny since nobody went to attack Nero when his was open and seem to be defend less. Soon the twins heard a gun shoot, a cry of pain and a smell of human blood, they whimper on their mothers hold as Nero tries to clams them down by hushing them.

"Shhh… is okay!. Everything going to be okay!" Nero said as he embraces his twin's son tightly as they whimper from his hold. "Mommy, where scared!" Noctis said as he shakes violently and began to cry. Alaude soon joins his younger twins in crying and whimper from his mother hold.

"Shh… is okay! Mommy and daddies are here!. We won't let's anything happen to the two of you!. Not ever!" He said and soon the two fathers where done battle and trying to protect their wife and children as Nero looked up and frowned when he saw plenty of dead bodies around Dante and Vergil and their coat and face where cover with blood.

Dante pull out a white napkin and wipe the blood of his face, Vergil did the same and throw it to the side, Nero watch his two husband who went near him and bent down as the twins shiver. Dante put his clean hand on his son head as Noctis soon clamed down and stopped shivering as he cover his nose with his tiny hand and said.

"The place smell like blood and it's making me sick!" He said as he whimpers. Dante chuckles and ruffle his son head and picked the boy up as Noctis looked down at him. "That fine!. Do you want to vomit?" Dante asked as Noctis nodded his head.

"Alright!." Dante said as he look around and found a window and went there, open the window and let's Noctis poking he stomach, he rubbed his son back. "Better?" He asked as Noctis nodded and wipe his mouth.

"okay!. Trish, Lady?" He called as Lady and Trish went to where they were and cooked an eyebrow at Dante. Dante hand his son to Lady who took the child with a confuse look. "I want you two to take the kids in the car so they'll be safe while Vergil, Nero and I go get the babies!" He said. Noctis whine and said. "NO! I wanna come!" He said as he tried to reach out to Dante. "Yeah!. We wanna come!. Please?" Alaude pledged his daddy Dante.

Dante sighed and looked at Nero who frowned at this. "But boys, it'll be very dangerous to come along!. And your daddies and I won't forgive ourselves, if anything happen to the two of you!" Nero said as he ruffles Alaude head who pouted at him.

"But we wanna help looks for baby kloris and Randkalt!. Pleaseee!" The twins pledged their mother. Nero sighed and gives up as he nodded his head and said. "Fine! But the two of you have stay close to mommy and don't let's go of mommy hand okay?" He orders as they twins nodded. "Good! Now let's go looks for them!" He said.

Lady hand Noctis to Nero as Nero grabs the two boys hand as they made their way inside the hallway to looks for the babies.

They search every room and found it empty, Nero was starting to panicked, lucky Dante and Vergil was there to clam him down. Soon they reach the last door and open it and saw lots of baby's cribs.

Nero heart beat as he went inside and search for his babies. He started to panicked inside when his babies weren't there as they heard someone chuckles on the corner to the right as Nero and everyone turn their head to find a woman who was wearing a mask and on her arms where their daughter crying, beside her was one of the guard with their son in his arms, crying too.

"Hello, Nero!" The woman said as she added. "It's sad that we haven't seen each other in a long time now!" She said as she took the mask off of her face to revile herself. Nero widens his eyes when he saw who it was and chocked in shock and surprise.

"No way!.. Why?. Why would you go so far as to hurt my children? Tell me why? (BEEP!)" Nero yelled as he point his gun at the woman while a tears fall from his eyes the twins looked confuse at their mother. Dante and Vergil gripped their hand in a fist and cursed under there breathe when they saw who was their enemy.

TBC…

Me: Hmm.. Who could be that woman that Nero's and the others saw!. Lalalala~!..

Nero: *vein popped on his head as he yelled at Kor-chan* Why did you have to block the person name?

Kor-chan: if I did it's will ruined the fun!. And so that the review will have to guess who it was!..

Vergil: They probable already know who THAT person is!. So no need to hide it!

Kor-chan: Whatever!.

Vergil: *sighed*

Kor-chan: *looked surprise* What?. No outburst or insult?. OMG! What happen to you!. O_O

Vergil: *sweatdrop at Kor-chan and ignored her ranting* Well you know the drill?

Dante: Read and Review or else Kor-chan won't update—

Nero: AT ALL!. *goes to beat Kor-chan off to stop her ranting*

THUMP!

Kor-chan: X_x

Dante and Vergil: *sweatdrop*

Dante: Well, Adios kids!. *wink*


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hello!. I'm back with chapter 12 of Vanilla Skies!. And just too let's you all know I made a new story about how Dante and Vergil's spend their time with the twins. Is a one-shot per-chapter!. XD the title of the story is Life's with the Sprada's household! XD Well let's get to the story!

Shizuhana: OMG!.. You already guess who is was?. O_O

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Warning: Boy x Boy, Gay story, yaoi, Mpreg it mean Male pregnancy!. And if you don't like Mpreg or gay things then don't read it or sue!. This story are only for those Yaoi fans like myself!.

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil (threesome!)

Chapter 12

Recall of Yesterday Event:

"Hello, Nero!" The woman said as she added. "It's sad that we haven't seen each other in a long time now!" She said as she took the mask off of her face to revile herself. Nero widens his eyes when he saw who it was and chocked in shock and surprise.

"No way!.. Why?. Why would you go so far as to hurt my children? Tell me why? (BEEP!)" Nero yelled as he point his gun at the woman while a tears fall from his eyes the twins looked confuse at their mother. Dante and Vergil gripped their hand in a fist and cursed under there breathe when they saw who was their enemy.

-0-

Nero stared Shockley as Kyrie smiled gently at him, a danger was on his right arms as her hand shakily gripping on the sharp object and point the danger at the infant neck, Nero widen his eyes and screamed. "KYRIE!. DON'T!" he run to Kyrie and tried to snatch his daughter on Kyrie arms.

Kyrie almost stabbed the baby neck when a gun shoot was heard as it hit Kyrie's hand that was holding the danger, the baby girl fell from Kyrie grips as Nero catch it, he fell to the ground with the baby safe in his arms as he sighed in relief when the baby was okay.

Kyrie groaned and cried in pain as she stumble backward and felt to the ground beside Nero and the baby. Nero glances to where Dante was standing with the gun in his hand, he smiled at Dante who smiled back at him and glared at Kyrie.

Vergil passes Dante and went to Nero as he helped him get up slowly, Nero glanced down at his daughter who stopped whimper once she was in her mother arms, he sighed in relief, Vergil went to Kyrie and to their surprise he slapped the girl on the face.

Kyrie sat there Shockley as she glared at Vergil who glared back at her as he said. "How dare you tries to kill an innocent infant?." He yelled at her. She flinched and whimper at Vergil tone. Lady came near Nero. Vergil was about to hit her again, when Nero saw this and hand Lady his daughter as he stopped Vergil by hugging him from behind and said.

"STOP!.. Please!. Theirs no need to do that!" Nero said shakily and was now sobbing. Vergil stopped and tried to clam down as he put his arms around Nero's arms that hug his waist. "Sorry!. I lose control!. I didn't want to see you in pain then you already been!. I know how much you treasure our children!" He said, Nero sighed on Vergil back and looked away as he glanced at Dante who was frowning at them and his hand was now on his hips, the gun was still on his arms.

He gave Dante a weak smile as he said to Vergil. "I understand that you two where corner about me!. But I'm not that weak!. I can take care of myself!. You knew that!. Both you and Dante know that!" Nero said as he close his eyes and loosens his grips on Vergil waist as Vergil turn around and grabs his chin as Nero looked up at him with a cute blush.

"It's fine!." He said as he gives Nero a peak on the check. The twins paled at this and hide behind Trish who giggles at them. They heard someone chuckles as they stared at Kyrie who was laughing for no reason as she said.

"You two make me sick!.. I hated that they taken you away from me!. Hate how they in pregnant you!. If the twins weren't born, you and I would still be together!. I hate it!. I hate it even more when you lay to me that you SLEPT WITH THEM!" She yelled as she glared at Nero who glared at her and bent down as he said.

"Why? Why can't you love me like before?. Was I not enough for you?. What do they got that I don't? What do they have that I lacking off?" She asked bitterly. Nero frowned at her and said. "I never did stopped loving you, Kyrie!. But the love I felt for you where only sibling love, not real loves! Dante and Vergil made me felt happy and they treated me like i was just like any other normal human!. They welcome me in their life even thought I was different from the others!. They didn't insult and looked down on me!. They welcome me with open arms and loved me through the years and even helped me raise the kids, give them a better future!" Nero said gently and with passion.

Dante and Vergil felt happy and proud to hear this, the twins where staring at their mother in awe when they hear him said those word as Nero added. "And if the twins didn't born.. I would never find another true happiness. When I found out that I was pregnant with the twins!. I was shock and frighten since I wasn't meant to be… But after I think it over. I didn't mind it!. In fact I was happy to know that I was going to bring something special to this world!. Something to treasure and loved!. Something to protect and look up too!" He said.

"I'm proud to have them in my life, Kyrie, they are the joy that bring to my life!" He said as he glance at the twins who looked shock and happy to hear this. The twins stared at their mother with tears of joy. Kyrie looked surprise to hear Nero say this. She never ever in her entire life see Nero this happy before, it made her felt jealous but she understand.

'Maybe there is something that the twins and Dante and Vergil had that can make Nero happy more then anything. And I'm not one of those.' She thought as she gripped both her hand in a fist as she began to sobs. Nero looked corner at her as he put and arms around Kyrie shoulder but Kyrie slap the gently gesture as Nero stared shock at her, she never slap his hand whenever he comfort her.

"Don't!. Just get away!. Get out of my life!. I don't need you, nor do I need anyone!" She said as she glared at Nero with tears flowing from her face. "Kyrie that not true, I still care about you—" Nero was cut off as Kyrie slapped him in the face. Nero looked shock and surprise he stared at her, eyes widen. "Kyrie—" "Don't!. Or else I'll shoot you!" She said as she pull out a gun and point it at Nero forehead. Dante and Vergil looked alert and worried as they went to Nero but Nero stopped them.

Nero glanced at Dante and Vergil and shook his head a 'No don't interfere' Dante and Vergil just stand their looking corner for Nero safely as they gripped their hand in a fist that it almost bleed. Nero went closer to Kyrie and lay his head close to the tips of the gun as he looked at her firmly while saying. "Go ahead and kill me!. I deserves it anyway!." He said. She looked shock that Nero was willing to die in front of everyone and his children.

Alaude and Noctis looked shock and in horror as they screamed and went to run to their mother when their fathers stopped them. "LET'S GO!. DADDY! LET'S GO!. SHE GOING TO HURT MOMMY!" They yelled as a tears flow down their face as they looked at their mother in frighten. They didn't want to lose their mother, not ever. Dante and Vergil gripped their hold on their son's waist as Alaude and Noctis closed their eyes as their fathers hug them dearly for life. Nero close his eyes as he prepare to be shoot in the head and soon they heard the gun shoot.

Alaude and Noctis gripped their father shoulder and cried. Dante and Vergil gritted their teeth. Nero open his eyes Shockley that he was still alive. He stared at Kyrie who were holding the gun while shaking badly as Nero glance his eyes to where the gun was aimed at and turn around as the gun was aimed to the wall, he saw a shadow still the shadow felt to the ground with a loud thump.

"What the—?" Nero asked as he eyed the shadow closely. Dante and Vergil looked surprise as they turn their head to see Nero's alive they smiled in joy that Kyrie didn't actually killed him. The twins stopped shaking and whimper at their fathers hold and glance behind to see their mothers was still alive, they sighed in relief and soon blinked when their mother was glancing at something behind him as they too glance their head to see it.

A shadow was on the far edge of them as they soon smell human blood, as they saw a body dropped to the floor with a loud thump as they saw a man, is was the the leader of the scientist. They stared in surprise and shock. "H-He was planning to k-kill you if I-I failed to do soo, since it was the H-Holiness orders!. So I decided to kill him while he still think t-that I-I trying to kill you myself!" Kyrie said.

Nero turns to look at Kyrie surpriely and happy to hear this. "D-Does this mean you forgive me then?" He asked stroking his check. She shook her head. "N-No!. I'm still mad at you for lying to me!. But I can't kill you, I don't have the gut too!. Your to precious for me to kill!." She said as she hiccuped. Soon she walked pass Nero. "Wait!. Were you going?" Nero asked. She didn't turn her head and simply just said. "I have to go back to his holiness side!." She said regrettably.

Soon she was out of sight. Nero sighed in relief his twins son tackles him while crying in joy that he was okay and that Kyrie didn't kill him. "Mommy!. Please don't ever scared us like that!. We don't want to lose a mommy that we loved dearly!" They both said. Nero smiled down at them and hugged them dearly.

Soon Dante and Vergil joined in hugging Nero. Their happy moment was cut off when they heard a scream upstairs and the building starts to shake violently. "What going on?" Dante asked. "Dante go call the other and warn them to get out of here quick!" He said as Dante nodded and began to call. Nero turn his head to the others babies that where on their cribs as he looked worried in them and asked. "What about the rest of the babies dear?" We can't just leave them here!." Nero said.

Vergil was about to say something when they heard a loud footstep run in their direction. Soon they saw, Hailen, Haruken, Razen, Keiley and their husband and their children with them as they went inside when they heard theirs babies cries in their cribs and went to pick them up. "That was quick!" Dante said as he blinked at them.

"We smell our babies scent here and run through it to save them since the building started to shake violently and almost going to crumbles." Castor said as he helped his wife to carry their other baby and stared at the Sprada family and simply said. "What are you guys waiting for?. Let's get out of here quickly!" Castor said as soon everyone went out of the castle as they watch the castle crumble in front of them, and saw a Statue was standing above them.

Dante and Nero groaned when they saw the Statues of Sprada. It was huge. (the status on DMC4 the one where Nero's destroyed it!). Vergil stared at the status in awe as he gaped and said. "I-Is that a-a status of father?" He asked in awe. "Didn't I destroy that one along time ago?" Nero asked as he groaned in annoyance.

"They probable re-build a new one, judging by the looks of it!. It looks new!" Dante said. "They still suck at the design as usual!" Trish said watching at the Statue above them while frowning. "How can that thing even work?" Lady asked.

"That thing won't work not unless they put someone inside the center to control it, they atlases need two people inside. One on the heart, two on the inside and three: the mastermind inside the forehead!" Nero explain as soon they saw a bright light coming out of the forehead as they saw the new Holiness was inside smirking and laughing at them.

"Hahahaha!.. Behold my greatest creation!. I shall rule this world with this power in my control!" the Holiness said. Dante tched and said. "You sure about that?" Dante asked as he point his finger and saw Nero jumping high and enter inside the chest of the Statue. "What the-?" The Holiness asked as he looked down and saw Nero went inside he panicked. "T-That impossible!" He said as he tried to grab Nero but he was already inside.

"…."

"You think he'll make it back?" Vergil asked. Dante nodded his head and smirked before answering. "He already went to the same process! He know where to get out and how to stop that thing!. But we should help him too!" Dante said. "How?" Asked everyone. Dante pointed to the blue crystal on the center of each every part of the Statue body. "We have to destroy those crystals!" He said. "How will Nero get out if all, if the crystal broken?" Lady asked.

"We won't destroy all. Will leave one, the one on the Center so that he can get out from there!. What we need to do now is distract HIM!" Dante said as he points his head on the Statue above them, they nodded getting the idea on what Dante were planning at. They soon began to distract the Holiness.

Inside Nero could felt the status where shaking and moving. 'Look likes Dante and the others are distracting him, while I made my move!' he thought and went inside and soon reach the center and where the control center and upon arriving their he saw two people inside the tube like, one was a man with white hair like them and one was a woman.

Nero looked confuse at the woman on the tube as he thought. 'TRISH?. But that can't be!. She outside helping Dante and the others to stop the status from creating more damages!.. Wait!.' He thought as he went closer to the woman on the tube like and notices that the woman inside where more mature and more like a motherly look alike then the one Trish's had. 'She looks familiar… Like the woman on Dante's photo desk!' He thought, then it hit him as he widens his eyes. "This people… Can't be.. Dante and Vergil's parents now?. Aren't they?" He asked himself.

'But they… Died when they were young! Is what I heard from them?' He thought as a flashback on what Dante and Vergil informing him about what happens to their parents a long time ago.

'_Father die when he sealed the demon world along time ago when we were just toddlers!.' Vergil had said that to him along time ago when he was pregnant with the twins_.

'_Mother died when the demon attack our home, we got separated from that time when she told us to run, we were weak at that time, weak at the age of 10!' Dante said bitterly as he chocked and tried to not remind the day he saw her died in front of them._

Nero snaps out of his daydream and looked around when he found no one was around, he began to take the two people inside the tube out. Soon once both where out the whole place began to shaking and it look likes it will crumble anytime soon. He cursed under his breath as he carrying the woman bridge style. Just then the man wake up, groaning, Nero turns his head to the man and asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked the man. The man nodded his head. "Can you walk?" Nero asked, the man nodded again. "Good!. Let's get out of here!" He said as they walked and walked still they reach the exit. "Nero!. You done yet?." Dante voice yelled as it reached inside the status. Nero sighed and yelled. "Yeah!. Where on our way out now, Keep him busy you will!" He said. "Alright!" Dante yelled.

Dante turned to the others and said. "Well?. He said keeps him busy!. So shall we? Continue?" Dante asked. Vergil unleash his yamato and nodded. "Ah." He said as Dante smirked as they slash the crystal on the shoulder blade of the status as it try to shake them off.

"Heh. Is that all you got?. Come on!. I don 't have time to play tag with you!" Dante taunted. The holiness on tops of the status growled at Dante. "How dare you insult me!" He roared with angry. Dante just played with the tips of his sword and said. "Insult you?. I merge saying a fact!" He said. The Holiness growled and said.

"I shall rips that smuggle face of yours!" He said as he control the Statue right arms and was about to punch Dante when something breaking it way out from the inside of the status chest. The holiness stopped, as he looked down and said. "What the-?" Soon Nero came out with a woman on his arms and a man follow behind him as they both jumped and landed safely on the ground as Nero looked up the status.

Dante cooked his eyebrow at Nero and the woman. 'There something familiar about the woman in Nero's arms!' He thought as he jumped back down on the ground and went to Nero and gasped when he saw clearly on who was on Nero arms. Lady and the others gasped as well as Lady Turn to look at Trish and then look at the look alike Trish on Nero's arms.

'No way!. But S-she died.. a long time ago!' Dante screamed in his mind. The woman on Nero arms stir in her sleep. The man who follows Nero out the status snapped out of his forged. Dizzy mind when he heard his wife moaned and went to Nero's and bent down and put and hand on the woman check that was in Nero's arms and said. "Eva. You okay?" He asked. Everyone where silently as they all stared at the two couples in front of them.

Eva groaned in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes and saw Sprada as she nodded her head. "I..m…Fine… Where are…we?" She asked, Sprada frowned as they soon heard something explode and looked up to see that Vergil was distracting the enemy by himself. "DANTEE!. WOULD YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME STOP THIS?" He yelled in annoyance. Dante chuckle and said.

"Real, Cute, Vergil!. Really cute asking for a help from me?. You never done that before?" Dante taunted, Vergil got pissed and said. "SHUT UP AND JUST HELP ME HERE, YOU IDIOT!" Vergil yelled. Dante was about to say another insult when Nero growled as Dante turn to look at him with a confuse look on his face as he cooked an eyebrow at their wife. "Just go help him distract the thing, Dante!. I'll join you guys soon, when I'm done explain this to them!. Now go!" He said, Dante sighed and nodded and went to help Vergil in distracting the enemy.

Sprada looked confuse as he turn to look at who was Nero talking too but Dante was already gone when he did turn his head back. He looked back at Nero and his wife who were still in the his arms. "Can you two stay somewhere safe while I'll go and help my friends stop that thing?" Nero asked, the two couple nodded their head. "I could help you if you want too?" Sprada offer. Nero shook his head and said.

"Nah!. We can deal with it!. Stay here okay!." Nero said as he turns his head to Lady and the girls as he said. "Please keeps an eye on the twins while we go destroy the status and his holiness, alright?" He asked, Lady nodded her head as Nero soon join Dante and Vergil.

Dante and Vergil keeps slashing at the Statue shoulder as Nero jumped and soon throw his Red Queen in the forehead as the crystal broken, the status fall backward as the three all slash and destroy the two remaining blue crystal on the shoulder, Castor went to the back and destroy the crystal over there, then soon his holiness went out of the status and groaned when he was running out of energy.

"H-How can it be?. That Statue was to post to be powerfully?. No one can defeated it!. How can it be?" He whines as Dante and Vergil got annoyance from his whine and was about to kill him when Kyrie stopped them, they fore flee their attack as they glared at the woman. "DON'T!. PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" She pledged. Dante huffed and said. "And why shouldn't we?" He asked.

"You fool!. What are you doing?. You already failed my order?. And now your saving me?. You're a fool!. You should DIEE!" His holiness said as he stabbed Kyrie in the chest where her heart was. Nero widen his eyes and yelled.

"KYRIE!. NOOOO!" Nero yelled as the holiness pull out his sword as the girl felt to the ground. Nero went near her and cried. "KYRIE?" he asked while sobbing. Kyrie smiled weakly up at him. "I'm sorry… Nero…." Kyrie said then soon her eyes closed as she stopped breathing. Nero widen his eyes and cried as he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!.. DON'T DIE!.. KYRIE!.." He said as he cuddle the woman in his arms. Dante came near and tried to clam Nero down.

"Nero…. Is okay-" Dante started as Nero slapped his hand away as he looked shock at Nero. "NO IS NOT OKAY!... SHE DOESN'T DESERVED TO DIE!. SHE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" He said. Dante got pissed as he clenched his fist and said. "SHE HAVEN'T DONE ANY WRONG?. YES SHE HAD!.. SHE HAD TRIED TO KILL THE—" Dante yelled back at Nero. "DANTE— DON'T—" Vergil said trying to stop Dante from telling what happen a years ago.

"SHUT UP!. WE BEEN KEEPING IT FROM HIM FROM KNOWING THE TRUE!..WELL GUESS WHAT?. Kyrie had tried to kidnap them when they where just babies and was about to kill them still we saved them from her!. Remember that day when we said that we were having an argument on the coffee flavor?." Dante asked, Nero shook his head no. as Dante continue.

"The true is. The reason I punched that wall in the hospital on the day the twins where born is because the nurse had told us the news that the twins had been kidnap at that time, we told Dr. Hana to makes an excuse about us getting bored in waiting and went on a demon hunting instead, when the true is we went to Fortuna to bring the twins back before the next day so you wouldn't panicked that they where missing!" Dante said as he unleashes his angry as he keeps glaring at the dead woman on Nero's arms.

Nero sat their in shock as he chocked in surprise. "T-That a lied!" Nero said as he sobbed and turn to look at Vergil to see if Dante was lying but to his surprise Vergil just stared at him with that serious look on his eyes he chocked again and looked down at Kyrie. "Is true, Nero!. We where there!. We saw it and heard it!" Lady said Nero turn his head to glare at her.

"if you knew about it, then why haven't you said anything at that time?" He asked angrily. "I'm sorry if I haven't, but they told me not to tell you, because you just give birth at that time and the doctor told us not to put you under pressure for the fear of might not every going to get pregnant again!. I'm glad we didn't say anything about it!." Lady said.

Nero gripped his hold on Kyrie lifeless body on his arms. They heard chuckles from above them as they saw the Holiness smiling evilly at them, they glared at him. "Such a happy and entrainment moment you have!" He said as his chuckle at them, Dante and Vergil jumped and landed in front of his holiness and said together.

"Shut up and go to hell!" They said in union as they shoot his holiness on the head as the man fall to the ground dead, blood oozing out of his forehead. Nero finally let's Kyrie dead body go as he put it on the ground and went forward as he slumped his forehead on the back of Dante's coat and said. "Sorry…" He said.

Dante turn his head to looks behind his shoulder and asked. "What for?" He asked. "For yelling at you!. You don't deserves it!. But next time, please, Don't hide anything from me anymore, even if I was pregnant or not, I had the right to know, got it?" He demanded Dante chuckles and nodded his head. "Sure.. Let's get out of here, and go home!. All of us" he said as Nero nodded as Dante turn around and hug him, Nero let's Dante hug him as he felt Dante kissed his forehead.

Sprada and Eva just stared there at the two couple in front of them, one was tall wearing a red coat and the other one was wearing a blue and red coat. The one wearing a blue coat went near the two and joined in kissing the other one. Nero smiled at his two husbands and kissed their hand and hugging them, they looked at each other eyes then began to kiss. The twins stared there in merge horror and said.

"EWWWW!. MOMMY, DADDY!. DON'T KISS IN FRONT OF US!" They union together as their parents stopped kissing and chuckles at the twins reaction. Sprada and Eva turn their head when they heard a child voice as they widen in surprise in front of them where a young Dante and Vergil at the ages of 5 looking horror at the three adult in front of them kissing.

"D-Dante? Vergil?" Eva asked in surprise to see her children well she thought it was hers. (AN: XD)

TBC…

Me: Tada!. The chapter 12 of Vanilla Skies!.. And yesu I brought back Sprada and Eva and Kyrie is now dead!. XDD

Lady: *sighed in disappointed* I wish you have Dante or Vergil killed her instead of his holiness!

Me: ….. if I did that then Nero would be mad at them for killing her!. .

Lady: …Good point!...

Trish: At lest she's dead now and she's won't bugs Nero and the twins again!

Lady: True!.

Vergil: …Well Read and Review everyone or else—

Dante: Kor-chan won't update at all!. Geeze!. I can't believe mom and dad are alive now?. Wonder what gonna happen next?

Nero: Well find that out on the next chapter!. Well Adios kids!. *give a flying kiss to the reviewers*

Me: …. HEY!. How come I don't get a flying kiss?. Nero?

Nero: *pull his tongue out on Kor-chan*..

Me: T_T

Kor-chan


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hello!. I'm back with chapter 13 of Vanilla Skies!. And just too let's you all know I made a new story. The title is: Life of: Alaude and Noctis Sprada. Is a one-shot per-chapter!. Is like a POV of their daily life with their family, friend and etc… I'm sure you guys gonna love that one too. I might as well make a version of Kloris and Randkalt, Nero's youngest children story of their daily life. Ps: please give that one a review too!.. DX

PS: The Shall Never Surrender story will be under contraction for a while so for the meantime this story will keep you company! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated: Mature theme for blood, And Death Character, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, and Mpreg!... And ETC!..

Warning: Boy x Boy, Gay story, yaoi, Mpreg it mean Male pregnancy!. And if you don't like Mpreg or gay things then don't read it or sue!. This story are only for those Yaoi fans like myself!.

Pairing: Dante x Nero. X Vergil (threesome!)

Chapter 13

Recall of Yesterday Event:

"EWWWW!. MOMMY, DADDY!. DON'T KISS IN FRONT OF US!" They union together as their parents stopped kissing and chuckles at the twins reaction. Sprada and Eva turn their head when they heard a child voice as they widen in surprise in front of them where a young Dante and Vergil at the ages of 5 looking horror at the three adult in front of them kissing.

"D-Dante? Vergil?" Eva asked in surprise to see her children well she thought it was hers. (AN: XD)

-0-

Everyone blinked and stared at the couple then stared at each other. Sprada and Eva went to the twins (Noctis and Alaude) and bent down as Eva hugged them, the twins where confuse as they glance at each other, then went back to look and blinked at the woman who look so much likes their aunt Trish and gave her a confuse look.

Eva got worried when the twins where giving those look, it's was like they didn't know her. "Y-You two don't remember me?. Is me your mother—" Said as the twins fidgeted and went to run toward Dante and Vergil who raised their eyebrow at them, the twins hide their face on their coat and shake in confuse and looked up at their fathers with a confuse look and glance to look behind them to stare at the two couple (mostly stared at EVA in confuse and fright). Vergil chuckle down at Alaude who were giving that look at their mother with a confuse look as he blinked his eyes and hide his face on his coat when their mother (Eva) frowned at the twins.

"H-How do we say this?" Dante started rubbing the back of his head and glancing between the twins and their parents who where alive out of nowhere. "Vergil?" He asked his older twin for a help. Eva and Sprade glance at the man with a red coat and the two little boys in their arms who hide their head and face to the two men coat. Then Sprada gasped and point his finger at Dante as Dante grinned at him and simply said.

"Yo, pops!. Mom!" He said grinning and blushing a bit. Eva stared there with her mouth gaped open and so, as Sprada as the two stared at Dante and then stared at the twins and said together. "D-Dante?. Is that you?" They asked as Dante nodded his head as they looked down on the boy in his arms looking at them in confuse as Sprada asked.

"If that you? Then who's this little one?" He asked. "Ahem… Dad, meet your grandson Noctis!." He said as both of his parents gaped their mouth open in surprise and shock, they couldn't believe, they where now a grandparents, yesterday they where only a parents of two set of twins and now they where a grandparents.

"H-How-?" Sprada asked as he added. "I know I died a long time ago, and when I wake up I was in this some kind of white room and a bunch of people put me to sleep and when I woke, I was in this tube like thing inside a Demons body." He said confuse. Dante and Vergil stared at each other while giving the 'WTF' looks at each other. Eva went near Dante and bent down to level the boy as Noctis notice it and hide behind his fathers back. Dante blinked at his son as he looked down behind him to see Noctis was gripping on his coat, he chuckles at his son action and said.

"Aww… Come on now, Noctis, don't be shy!" He said gently. Noctis only shook his head and hide deeper on the back of his father's coat. Dante sighed and turn to looks at his mother and apologize. "Sorry, about him mom!. He's a little bit shy!." He said he heard his son growled at the back of him as his chuckle and heard his son mumbles something like: "I'm not SHY!" he half yelled on his father coat.

Eva smiled at his now adult son and nodded her head in understanding, it might be shock to woke up the next day to find out your baby boy is now an adult and a father of his own, she turn her head to look at the boy on Vergil arms as Alaude saw her looking at him as he hide beside his father to the left. Vergil frowned at his son shyness attitude.

Eva giggles at the boy attitude as he asked Vergil. "And I bet you're my eldest son, Vergil am' I right?" She asked. Vergil blinked then nodded his head and said."Mom, meet my little boy, Alaude!. Alaude, say hi to your grandma!" He said, Alaude blinked and looked up at his father then to the woman in front of him who looked so much like Trish.

He wave at her and said a small: "H-Hello!" in a shy manners. Eva giggles. "They both look so much like you two when you two where little. How old are they?" She asked. Both fathers answer. "5!. They're both 5!" They said. Eva blinked. "Same age?. So does that mean they have the same birthday, even thought that they are cousin?" She asked while looking surprise.

She heard someone chuckle and turn her head to see a young man who had the same white hair color likes her twins son, the only different was the hair style: they where wavy, he was handsome and cute at the same time with a beautiful white pale skins and those beautiful blue but playful eyes.. What shocked her was his demonic hand, they where beautiful and cool at the same time with those red and blue color, the blue color on the center of his demonic hand glowed in a warm and playful way in the darkness of the night, the moonlight only make him more beautiful like a maiden.

Even Sprada stared at the young man in awe of his beauty. In his entire life, he never had seen a half-breed this beautiful before.

Eva didn't flinch or freaked out at the Demonic arms this man had, in fact she found them beauty in her eyes. Nero notice her stared and started to blush and said. "Sorry!. Didn't mean to be rude!. They had the same age, is because, Noctis and Alaude are twins!" He said in the matter of fact.

"EH?" Eva and Sprada looked surprise to hear this and stared at their twins son, as both Dante and Vergil blushed as Dante said. "You see, mom, dad!. Vergil and I shared an ONLY wife and well; you get the idea on what happen!" He said while blushing, they heard Nero chuckle. Both Dante and Vergil frowned at him. "Sorry." Nero said grinning at his two husbands who only continue to frown at him.

"S-Share an only wife you say?" Eva asked as both of his son nodded. "She must be very lucky one to have you two all to herself!" She said. Both Dante and Vergil stared at each other, how were they every going to explain to their mother, that their wife and the mother of the twins where actually a guy and he was here with them. Sprada notice the look and said.

"I see…. Is alright!. I'm find with it, is a normal way and tradition in the demons realms. But I don't know if your mother going to like hearing this!" He said. Both Dante and Vergil rubbed the back on their neck, the twin's keeps glancing at their grandfather and fathers then on their grandmother.

"Hear what dear?" Eva asked in interest. Sprada rubbed the back of his neck and began to explain. "In the demon realms, gay couple are normal to us demon and male pregnancy are normally as well, since Demons aren't normal to begin with. But I know in the human world that this thing are not normal and is it against the law and a sinful things in their eyes.." He explained. Nero gasped. Sprada already guessed that the twins mother where a 'He'.

"Ehh?. You mean the mother of these two are a male-demon or?" She asked. "Actually, he a half-breed mother." Dante said without thinking. Vergil smacked his forehead with his hand and growled at Dante stupidity. "A-A H-Half-breed?..." She asked as Vergil give up and nodded his head in a yes answer.

"…."

"…."

Eva shrugged and finally said. "Don't care if he a half-breed and the twins mother is a he!. I'm happy that he given you something this precious!" She said as she looked down at the twins on his son's arms and added. "He must be lucky to have you two?. Tell me, do you two love him?. Your wife I mean?" She asked as they nodded, she beamed. "Lovely, and does he love you two too?" She asked worriedly.

"Course he does!" The twins said in union as they smiled up at her. She smiled at them and said. "Oh, really?. That good!. Say do you two know what your mother look like?" Eva asked, she was pretty interest on what the twins and her son's wife looked like. Noctis and Alaude pointed their finger at their mother behind Eva and Sprada as they looked behind them only to gape their mouth open, their grandchildren mother and their son's wife was this beautiful half-breed who had a very rare and beautiful demonic arms.

Nero stretched his nose in embarrassment as he smiled at them with a blush and said. "Nice too meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sprada!. I'm Nero, the wife and the mother of those two!" He said while blushing, the girls and everyone around them chuckles at him expect for Dante, Vergil, Sprada, Eva and the twins. Eva stared in awe at Nero.

He was truly a beautiful person and a very polite young man and seems to be a good person and just the right person for her two sons, she smiled at Nero and went and hugs him, Nero looked surprise by it and soon smiled softly at Eva and hugged her in return. "I hope my son didn't give you too much trouble?" Eva asked Nero chuckles and shook his head no.

"Don't worry, I'm been taking good care of them, mostly Dante since he still a baby on the two of them!" Nero said. "HEY!" Dante complained thought everyone just ignored him. He frowned and tched, the twin's chuckles at him as Dante frowned and pouted at his two sons.

"That good to hear!. And please call me mother!" She said as Nero blushed and nodded. "Noctis! Alaude!" Nero called as the twins looked at him confuse. "Come here you two and give your grandma a hug and say hi!" He said, the twins hesitated a bit but soon went near their mother and looked up at Eva nervously and soon give up and hugged her.

Eva hugged the twins in confuse as she looked up at Nero "They feel a bit awkward because of her!" He said as he pointed his finger on Trish who had their daughter in her arms. Both Sprada and Eva stared their in shock to see another version of Eva.

Trish raise her eyebrow in confuse. "They felt awkward because of me?. What for?" Trish asked. "Aura!. Aunt Trish aura is scary sometime!" The twins said which earn them a frown from Trish, they eeped and hide behind their mother back and peaked beside it to glance at Trish who shook her head.

Lady turns her head to face Trish and said. "I think you traumatize them with your aura, Trish!" She said simply. "What wrong with my aura?" She asked. "Well, you sometime give or throw that angry and piss off mode aura that scared them off sometime!" Lady said as she shrugged. Trish pouted. Nero sighed. "D-Dante, Vergil… What going on?" Sprada asked as he glances at Trish then back at his wife.

Dante and Vergil sighed and began to explain. "You see dad, Mundus create someone who looked like mother to bait just, and well he tried!. But fail too." Dante said, everyone stared at him as Vergil said. "Yea right, and who's fall for his stupid trap? Oh, I know, it's was you!" Vergil said glaring at Dante, Dante glare at him. "Was not!" Dante barked. "Riiiight~" Vergil mocked.

Dante was about to punch Vergil when Nero dash forward and stop them by grabbing both of their arms before it hit their check, they glance at Nero with a raised eyebrow.

Nero eyebrow twitched in annoyance and warned them. "Would you two quite it? Or else I'm going to have to let's you two sleep in the coach for a week!" he said seriously, they paled and gulped and stopped fighting as Nero let's their arms go.

"Now that is settle, let's all go home since everything is okay now, and the kids are safe, and is way pass their bedtime I may add!" He said in a motherly tone that scowling a child who where in trouble. Vergil fixed his hair and nodded, Dante tapped on the floor with both his hand on his hips and tched, Nero glared at them, then soon they heard Kloris cry. Everyone eyed the baby girl on Trish arms, Nero sighed and went near her and pick the little girl in her arms and began to rock the baby girl to sleep, she didn't stop crying as her stomach growl, a sight that she was hungry and wanted to be fed, Nero sighed and turn to look at Dante and said.

"We need to get back!. She hungry, dear!" He said Dante nodded his head and went on, Vergil follow suit. "uh… Dear?" Eva asked, Dante and Vergil turn their head to her as they saw her confuse look and looking at the baby on Nero arms.

"Ah. Mother, I forget!. Meet your granddaughter!" Dante said as Eva looked surprise and happy to hear she had a granddaughter, she went near Nero and peered to see a very beautiful and cute baby girl with white hair and blue, but playful and charming blue eyes looking at her as the baby continues to cries in her mother's arms.

"Shh… is okay." Nero hushed the baby girl. "Maybe you should just feed her, Nero!" Lady suggested. "What?. Out in the open?" He asked as Lady nodded. "Is better then letting her continued to cry on!" She said. Nero sighed and told everyone to turn around, they rolled their eyes on Nero shyness as Nero began to pull down the zipper of his hoodie and pull up his black shirt and position his daughter to his left nipple as the baby girl gladly drank her milk from her mothers breast.

Everyone turn around and peeked at Nero's who was feeding his daughter, even Eva looked surprise and pleased to see that even man can have milk to feed their babies, Eva began to stroke the baby girl check who continue to suck and drink her milk from her mother breast, once the little girl was done, the baby boy began to cry as Nero and the other sighed, Nero was about to hand the baby girl to Dante when Eva asked. "May I carry her?" She asked. Nero and Dante smiled and let's her carried their daughter.

Lucia came near Nero and hand him his crying son, and began to breast feed his son too, Eva peered in Nero's arms to see a baby boy that looked so much like the baby girl in her arms. She looked confuse as Nero sense it and said. "Their twins, that why they looked alike! Even if the other one was a boy, they are still born twins" Nero said.

"Wow! I heard this kind of twins before, but never really seen one!" She said. Dante grinned and said. "Considerate yourself a lucky, mom, for having this kind of set of twins grandchildren!" Dante said, Eva laughed at his son humors. Eva had notice that the babies in her and Nero arms where to young to be a 9 month old and too old to be a newborn, so she asked.

"How month are they?" She asked, Nero blinked and said. "3 month and a half, their going to be 4 month on the next 4 week!" He said. "Wow!. You updated and tracked on how far along they are?" She asked as Nero nodded. "Yup! I have too, or else I might not know when they will turn 1 year old!" He said. Eva nodded in agreement and understanding. "True, is better to be preparing then not!" She said.

Soon the baby boy done drinking his milk on his mother breast as Nero looked down at him to see, his son yawning and began to go back to sleep, Nero chuckles at his son cuteness, soon everyone heard the children around them yawned, Alaude and Noctis had tugged on their daddies coat and reach their arms to be picked up, Dante and Vergil blinked at them but pick them up anyway as they asked.

"What wrong you two?" They asked. The twins yawned and snuggled on their daddy's shoulder and rubbed their sleeping eyes while saying. "Sleepy~!" The twins said, almost in a whisper. Both their fathers chuckles at them as they let's them sleep in their arms. Noctis had began to suck his thump when Dante and Nero saw it as Nero went to Lucia and rampage to the baby and the twins bags and pull out a red baby bottle and hand it to Dante as Dante pick it and give it to his son who began to drink the bottle while sleeping.

Nero hand the other blue bottle to Vergil as he did the same. They soon walk back to the cars, as Vergil and Dante hand their son to Lady and Trish to carried them for a while, while they put the babies in their basket at the 4th seat of the car, once both babies where tackles in, they began to pick the twins in the girls arms and put them beside the sleeping babies, soon Nero got in the third seat.

Eva and Sprada had taken the 2nd seat as both Dante and Vergil had taken the front seat, Dante on the driver seat while Vergil on the other one, they said their goodbye to their friends and thanks them for helping them rescue the children, as their friend did the same and said their goodbye as they all drove back out of Fortuna and back home at Capulet City where their house where.

When they got back to Devil May Cry, Sprada and Eva stared in awe at the shop and house to where there children live, the shop was big, and inside was more bigger only a bit old, the kitchen was to the right side while the living area where on the left side and on the center was a desk, and behind the desk where the stair case upstairs as they saw Nero's went upstairs with their son's and the baby, Trish had helped Nero to carry the baby boy while Nero carry his sleeping daughter in his arms.

Dante and Vergil had their twins son in their arms as they went up the stairs, Sprada and Eva follow them and soon saw them went to the kids room while Nero went to the others side of the room, mostly the nursery room, Eva peeked on the other room where the nursery was and saw both Nero and Trish put the sleeping baby in their cribs, she also saw Nero giving his twins child a kiss on the forehead before heading out and turn the light off and leave the door a bit open.

Sprada on the other hand, saw his two son tackles their sons in their bed, taking the two boys shoes off and socks as they put them down gently on their bed and cover them with their favorite blanket and kiss their forehead, the two father where about to leave the room when Noctis stir in his sleep and said.

"Daddy, Milk!" He asked. Alaude wake up too and asked the same. Dante nodded his head and said. "Alright, just stay in bed while daddy goes get a bottle of milk!" He said as he went out of the door, Nero already know what the twins want every night so he was prepare as he saw Dante went out the twins room and said. "Here Dante!. I already know they would asks for a milk during their bedtime so I already prepare them one!." Nero said as his hand Dante, two baby milk bottle.

Dante kiss Nero on the check and said. "Thanks!" He said and went back inside the room and give the two milk bottle to the twins as the twins gladly drink them to sleep, Dante went out and turn the light off and turn to looks at his parents.

Sprada and Eva smiled at their two sons looking proud. Eva went to hug his twin's son and said. "I'm so proud of you two!" She said. Both Dante and Vergil looked confuse as they let's their mother hug them. "Proud?. What for?" they asked confusedly. "For begin a good father and a husband!." She said as she added. "I'm glad to be alive again and see both of you grow up well and a father of your own!" She said. Dante and Vergil smiled softly at their mother and hug her back.

"Yea, were happy to see you back too, mom!" They said as tears of joy flow from their handsome face. Nero stared in happiness to see his two husband where happy to see their parents back alive, he frowned and wonder who his parents where?

'Would my parents be happy to see me grow up to be a good parents to his own children?. Why did they abundant me?' Nero thought and wonders if he was ever loved and wanted by his parents?

Dante and Vergil saw the sad look on their wife face and asked. "Nero?" Nero snapped out of his daydream and turn to look confuse at his two husbands. "Hm?" He asked. "What wrong?" They asked. Nero shook his head and said. "Is nothing." He lied. Dante and Vergil frowned. Dante came near Nero and put his hand on Nero's chin as he raise Nero's chin upward to look him in the eyes. Nero gave him a frowned look.

Dante sighed and said. "Come on, Love, you can tell us what wrong?" He asked. "Is nothing. I'm just wondering.." Nero said as he closed both his eyes. Dante frowned and asked more. "Wondering about what, love?" He asked. "I was just wondering… if… if they where still alive!" He finally said. "Who?" Dante asked confuse.

"M-My parents… You know I grown up in the orphanage all my life!" He said. Dante smacked his head on his imaginary wall. 'Of course!. How could I totally forgotten that?. Nero never knows or meets any of his parents or relatives. So of course seeing our mother and father alive would make him jealous and sad!.' Dante thought. "Sorry.." Dante said, Nero cooked an eyebrow at him.

"For what?" Nero asked. "For asking it!." Dante said, feeling guilty. Nero sighed.

"It's fine!. I doubted that they ever want me from the beginning! Why else would they dumped me in unknown lake when I was a baby for?. The owner of the orphanage the one who found me and took me in their care, but that didn't last long still they kicked me out when I was 7 year old. After about 2 or 5 days, the Order found me and took me in and raise and let's me live in their care as one of their best hunter, yea right?." He said as he take a deep breath and continue.

"It's was quite clearly that I was unwanted by them, even the people in Fortuna, I was unwanted there too. Eventually I have to leave there, neither they exile me or they leave that town or I get the hell out of that place.. I choice the latter thought. It was fine, I never really liked that place much, the only people who ever treat me like a normal begin where Cerdo and Kyrie. But that not the cast anymore, since Kyrie just betrayal me by killing my children!" Nero said.

He pulls Dante hand off of his chin and walk off into their room, Dante watch Nero left and went inside their bedroom and close the door, he sighed and cursed under his breath.

Sprada and Eva watch and listen and they where pretty shock to hear what Nero just said. They were pretty pissed and angry at Nero parents, 'How could they not wants such a beautiful child?..' both Sprada and Eva thought. 'If they don't want him as their child then I will! How could a parents just abundant such a sweet child!' Eva thought. Dante sighed and said. "Vergil, can you show mom and dad their room, while I'll go check on Nero if his okay?" He asked kindly as Vergil nodded his head and went to show their parents their room.

Dante went inside their bedroom to see the room where empty, he was starting to panicked still he heard the shower to the bathroom where on, he sighed in relief, for a minute their he thought that Nero would jump of the window and runway, since the window where wide open. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Nero?" He called. "Yes, Dante?" Nero asked. "is nothing, I'm just making sure if your doing okay?" He asked as he put his head on the door. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Nero asked. "Nothing, I'm just worried about you right now, you sure you'll be okay?" Dante asked. He heard Nero sighed inside the bathroom. "Yes, Dante I'm perfectly fine!. So stop worrying to much!" Nero said as he smiled, happy to hear that one of his husbands cared about him dearly.

"Okay, if you need anything well be in the kitchen!" He said. "Alright!. But don't stay overnight and tired yourself, okay?" Nero asked. "Sure, love you, Nero." Dante said. "Love you too, Dante!" Dante heard Nero said as he smiled and went out of their room. Upon arriving outside their room and close their bedroom door, he saw Vergil, and their parents, he cooked an eyebrow at them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us have some cup of hot chocolate and talk awhile downstairs." Sprada asked as he added. "Beside, it's been a long time we haven't seen and talk each other as a family!" He added. Dante smiled and nodded his head as they both went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate drink and seat down the kitchen table and began to talk.

Sprada took a slip of his hot chocolate drink and asked. "So… What you two been doing all this time? Aside from begin a father?" He asked. "Same as what you do, dad." Dante said as Sprada had a confuse look. Dante chuckle and said. "Where demon hunter like you dad. We have taken your place as a demon hunter, while you where gone!. Well. Mostly I was at first!" Dante said as Vergil glance at him and gave him a half glared.

"Hm?" Sprada asked, wanting his son to continue telling them their story and what happen to their life after he was dead. Dante told everything on what happen when their where attacked by Demon a years ago when they were young, and on how Dante survived and raised by a friend of Sprada, while Vergil were missing or Dante thought was dead, still he explained on what happen on the Temi-n-gru accident. Sprada was shocked to hear that Vergil was undoing and breaking the seal he had work hard to stop the Temi-ni-gru from opening the portal.

Vergil slinked low from his seat when both of their parents frowned, well mostly Eva was frowning and look disappoint from what she heard, while Sprada gave his eldest son a glared. Soon Dante began to explain his trips to the Fortuna and how he meets Nero. Vergil where pretty amused that Nero kicked Dante in the face on their first meeting. "Wow!. Never thought he thought you as a jackass, pretty impressive isn't he?" Vergil taunted as Dante throw a phone book at Vergil who just dogged it. "Shut it! Vergil!. He was young and a very punk kid back then!" Dante said. Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante and pointed out. "Not like you weren't a punk ass when we were young at that time in the Temi-ni-gru accident. You were such an ass that time!"

"I said, shut it!" Dante hissed at his older twins and giving a glared. Vergil chuckles at Dante. "So… tell us about Nero, Dear?" Eva asked. "Well, you already know he was an orphanage and that he was raised by the Order since he said it a while ago right?" Dante said as both of their parents nodded their head. "Well to tell you the truth. And yes he was raised in the orphanage somewhere in a small village not to far from Fortuna. The head and the owner of the Orphanage that Nero grow up too, found him in this small lake near the river in the village, he was tackles in a small white blanket in an old basket, flowing in the lake, the head of the orphanage thought is was just a trash that was throw in the lake still he hear a cry of a baby inside in and went to grab in only to see a… probable around 1 or 2 month old baby?. Is what I checked on the filed when I looked up in the internet since I was pretty interest on where he comes from?" Dante said as he took a slip of his hot chocolate.

Both Sprada, Eva even Vergil who didn't know that whole true about Nero past, gaped their mouth open in shock to hear this news. "1 or 2 month old?. The heck!. His mother much really hate him, if he abundant him in that month!" Vergil said. "What about his father?." Eva asked worried. "He disappears a week after his mother found she was pregnant with him!" Dante said shrugged when he remembers what he read from the information he found.

Eva and Sprada gaped in shock, Nero father left her mother, pregnant with him?. "Does anyone in that village know what his father and mother looked like?" Eva asked. Dante shrugged. "I dunno, all I read about them was, that his father was from another city and just meet his mother, felt in love, had sex, then runaway from her, that it!. But what surprise me is that his father was a demon as well.. it was it said. His mother was a great pianist and a singer with a beautiful white hair, a very rare one in their village."

Vergil whistles. "His dad is lucky… So he got his white hair from his mother, am' I correct?" Vergil asked. Dante nodded. "Yup!. Thought her mother had brown eyes, so he probable got his beautiful blue eyes from his dad!" Dante said. "..How did you know what his mother look likes?" Eva asked. "There was a photo of her that I found on the internet!. In fact she was well know and a very famous and popular pianist and singer!" Dante said.

"I think I get it now!" Vergil said as everyone stared at him. "his mother must have not want the world to know that she had a baby with a half-breed of a demons, Nero did said that he had that demonic arms as along as he can't remember, right?. So his mother must have feared his demonic arms that 'she' abundant him in the lake!. Not by accident but on purpose!. I mean, just think of it?. What would the world say? The greatest and popular pianist and singer got pregnant with a demon child?" Vergil said his theory.

"it could be that?.." Dante said. "What about his father?" Eva asked. Dante shrugged. "Who care about him? I mean he got his mother pregnant and left her pregnant with Nero for nine month and never come back!. I'll say his dad is a total jackass!" Dante pointed. "I hate to say this, but I agree with you, Dante, his dad is a total jackass for running away!" Vergil said. Unknown to them, Nero was listening to them gossip behind his back.

"I'm glad you two care for him!. He needed it!" Eva said. "We did is because we love him mom!... I admit it, I did got jealous of Kyrie when she was his girlfriend at first and thought that i never gonna have any chances with him still—"Dante said still Vergil elbow him in the nudged. "What?" Dante asked rubbing his hips side. "Mom and dad, doesn't need to know that accident!" Vergil whisper. "Yeah but, we already marry him so their no need to hide it anymore!" Dante whisper back.

Vergil was about to reply back when Sprada asked. "Boys?. Is there something you two are hiding from us?" He asked. "Ah. Well you see dad…. Their was an accident!.." Dante said as he fidgeted. "Huh? What kind of accident?" He asked. "About how, Nero got pregnant!" He said. Nero blushed behind them who were hiding on the wall near the kitchen door as he listen.

"What kind of accident?" Sprada asked worried. Dante sighed and decide to tell the true. "It was a mistake dad. Nero pregnancy. When we were throwing a party—" Dante began. "What you mean we?. Is was your idea to throw a party out of the blue!" Vergil said as his eyebrow twitched. "Fine!. It was my idea to throw a party still… We got ourself drunk, the both the three of us, and well… We kinda have sex with Nero!" Dante said as Eva gasped. "had sex or raped him?" She asked as she glared at his two since.

"Sex… Well on Vergil part, I totally fucked him, when he begged not too—" Dante said when he was stopped when his mother slapped him on the face. "Dante how could you—" "it was an accident alright? The alcohol took a toll on me and I couldn't control myself!. In fact I don't even know if it was even me or my demonic side the one controling my body to fuck Nero!" He said as he added. "But I never intend to hurt or rape him! Is just happen!. Since I was getting desperate since I was already in love with Nero very since we meet at the Cathedral a years ago, and I was sad since he was head over heel with Kyrie and he was still dating her back then, so it was an accident that I had sex with him" Dante said.

"Even thought you know that he was with someone else?" Eva asked, He nodded his head. Eva sighed. "Go on, continue telling us, what happen after that?" She asked. "Well, Vergil and I took him in my room and lay him in my bed and slept with him together. And the next day I woke up I found Nero wasn't in the bed anymore, at first I thought that I had a sex with…" He stopped saying as he glance at Vergil who glared at him. "Still Vergil told me that we have had sex with Nero, it seem his the only one, on the two of us who can tolerant their alcoholic!" Dante said.

"And?" Eva asked, wanted him to continue telling their story. "Well, the next few days Nero hadn't come back here and we thought that he went back to Fortuna, still 6 week later we heard a new from his so called Girlfriend told us that he be missing and left a break up note with her!. We thought that he was still desperate about what happen the night before and runaway from his home, still 5 month later we found him in a small apartment he was staying and… We saw and found out that he was pregnant with our kids. We were shock at first and didn't believe it but let him stay home with us… Still on his six month we were having our doubt feeling toward him and deiced to just confuse our love toward him, he was happy when we confused our feeling toward him and he did the same… After that on his 9 month and the day the twins where born we.. Proposed to him and he said 'yes' so here we are now, together. Marriages and had kids!" Dante said.

Nero had a tear of joy behind them, he was happy to hear this from one of his husband without them knowing that he was ears dropping on them behind their back. Eva and Sprada where happy to hear their story and sighed in relief. "I'm happy to hear that both of you are a happy family now!... So tell me. When did the two of you deiced to have a second child or was it an accident again?" She asked as both Dante and Vergil looked at each other and said. "An accident!. Nero did stopped us from having sex and all still we coaxed him to have sex with us just once without any protection, then a week later he ended up pregnant again even thought he didn't want to get pregnant again…" Dante said as Vergil added.

"But he ended up in keeping the second baby… He named the second baby, Kloris and Randkalt since were the one who named the first twins!" Vergil said. Sprada smiled and so did Eva as they both asked. "So.. When are you guys planning to have a 3rd child?" They asked. They blushed even Nero blushed. Dante shook his head a no.

"No, where not planning to have a 3rd one anymore, since Dr. Hana told us it would be a risky for Nero, Since Nero had an early labor with the first twins, the second one just got lucky… So.. Where not planning to have a 3rd!" He said. Eva and Sprada where shock to hear this. "He had an early labor with the twins? And almost lost the second child?" Eva asked as they both nodded.

"My gosh!. But isn't Nero a healthy child?" Eva asked as Sprada added. "And his a half-breed!.. Well not at less his mother had an early labor with him, it might effected him to have an early labor too, with his child—" Sprada stopped as they both widen their eyes in realization. "Shit!. No wonder why Nero keep having those Braxton hicks and fake cramps when he was pregnant with the twins!" Dante said.

Vergil groaned. "So is totally out of order to have a 3rd?" he frowned. "is that bad?" Eva asked. Dante and Vergil nodded their head and said. "Nero felt guilt and asked and told us one day and said that he, wanted to have a 3rd child with us! But he knows the doctor told him it would be very risky to have a 3rd one!" Vergil said, sighing. "Poor thing!. Is their any cure for it? I'm sure their might be?" Eva asked. "I think there might be!" Sprada said as everyone looked interest on what Sprada said, even Nero who was ears dropping on them looked interest too.

"But the problem is.. We have to get that herb in the underworld to cure Nero problem. When most Demon and half-breed in the underworld had this probable about not getting a 3 or 4th child duet to the risking-ness.. There was this once reddish blue flower that grown underground water. And only grow once when the moon is crimson!" Sprada said as he added. "So we have to wait still their another crimson moon, thought we might not know when that will be?" he said as he frowned and added more. "Thought the plant is part of demon herb that could cure those demon that couldn't get pregnant or having problem of a risky pregnancy, all they need to do is eat that plant!" Sprada said. "I don't know if it'll work, I just saw my sister eat one when she couldn't bear any children when she wanted too and a few month later she was able to get pregnant again!" Sprada said.

"Then… Let's find this herbs!" Dante said. Vergil shurrged. "find by me. But first let's deal and help Nero settle his problem with his parents!" Vergil said. "Like what?" Dante asked. "Like track them and find out what they are doing for a living now? Nero can't run away from them forever, and his parents had the right to know that they are a grandparents already weather they like it or not!" Vergil said. "True!. Alright! Will deal with Nero problem first then go find that herb to cure Nero so that he can have a 3rd one soon!" Dante said.

Nero blushed and was happy and proud to hear that his two husbands were willing to help him, with or without his permission. 'Thank you!. Dante, Vergil, you two really are something…' Nero whisper as he went back to their room and went to sleep.

TBC…

Me: Oh gosh!. That was long!. *shook head and getting tiered from all the research and blah!*.. Hope you all like this chapter?. Oh and the reason why, Noctis and Alaude still drinking in a baby bottle every bedtime, is because I want them too. Beside I had a baby brother who is 5 years old who still drinking his milk in a baby bottle!. ^_^"

Nero: Soo… Sweet!.. But why did you have to expose about my past life?

Me: Cause I want too! So deal with it!. Hope you all like this chapter!. And please give my other story the one with the tile of: The life of Alaude and Noctis Sprada and review!. I don't want the twins crying over their parents because they didn't get a review on their story!. O

Nero, Dante and Vergil: You all better give the other story a review too, or will hunt you guys in your sleep, and give this one a review too!.

Vergil: We nearly having a hard time coaxing Kor-chan to finish this chapter when she losing her touch in making and finishing this chapter when since found out their were only one reader who only review!. She got depress over it!.

Noctis: Because she's felt that this story was unloved anymore! *sniffed*

Dante: So you guys better review!. Or else—

Nero: Kor-chan won't ever update anymore! *glared*

Kor-chan: …..

Dante: Well then adios kids!..

Kor-chan


End file.
